Kill la Kill: Second Impact
by damned wolf warrior
Summary: After Ragyo's defeat, everything seems going well for Ryuuko and the others. But when life fibers return on Earth and a new enemy appears, what will Ryuuko and Satsuki do? What will happen when Ryuuko finds out a way to bring back Senketsu? Will she sacrifice everything?
1. First reactions

A week has passed since Ragyo Kiryuin's death by the hand of Ryuuko and life seemed to regain its natural flow. Satsuki asked Ryuuko if she wanted to move to her and seeing that they were sisters she accepted: both wanted to create the bond that their "mother" destroyed even before it started and living togheter could be a perfect beginning. Satsuki's house was enourmous, with countless rooms, paints, portraits, furnitures and carpets of high style and taste. Howewer, Satsuki insisted to share the bedroom with her. Ryuuko blushed lightly to this, but she accepted without problems..: she was too much used to sleep with Mako, so it could be difficult to her to stay alone again.

Mako and his familiy moved to an house a little more bigger, in the one-star students's zone, but when Satsuki offered them a more confortable place they refused, remembering pretty well what happened when Ryuuko created the fight club and the greed took their souls.

The situation at school strongly improved since the four elités and Satsuki herself started to use kindness instead of fear among the students and they appreciated this quite a lot.

Ira Gamagoori started to hang out with Mako and slowly their friendship started to became something more serious.

Nonon Jakuzure started to listen to new musical genders, remembering what happened against Ryuuko during the "Natural Elections", but it was hard for her since she liked almost none of the new genders.

Inumuta Houka started again to collect datas on everything passed his mind, but his relation with Jakuzure seemed to change slowly: They didn't argued anymore and sometimes they exchanged a shy smile.

Uzu Sanageyama got back to his trainings, working even harder than before, hopind to become more and more stronger to win Ryuuko in a fight and showing his superiority.

Sastuki and Ryuuko, slowly, started to act like real sisters, even if sometimes they still threatened each other of death.

But everything wasn't fine for Ryuuko: every night she woked up abruptly and, hoping that Satsuki couldn't hear her, she cryed all her saddness for Senketsu's death. Her first true friend gave his life to save hers and every night Ryuuko dreamt about that moment and woke up screaming his name. Howewer, Satsuki heard her every time but she didn't react: she just listened to her in the dark of the night and the day after she took of her like every older sister would do. Howewer, the more days passed and the more Ryuuko weakened for the lack of sleep and Satsuki was worried about her health.

One night, Ryuuko's dream was worse than before: she woke up screaming Senketsu's name and crying, as every night, then she dashed towards one of her scissor blades and started to hit the void in front of her. Satsuki couldn't do anything else that rushing towards the other blade, disarming Ryuuko and blocking her to the ground. She kept fighting back, trying to stand up and Satsuki barely managed to keep her under control even if she was weakened.

-Ryuuko, calm down! It was just a bad dream! Calm down!- She screamed, but Ryuuko kept fighting back.

-Give him back to me! Give me Senketsu!- Ryuuko cried in answer.

-Ryuuko, Senketsu is anymore, don't you remember? It happened a week ago! Ryuuko!- Satsuki screamed while she was straining to keep her down.

-Don't lie! Give me back Senketsu! You damned Ragyo!- Ryuuko cried.

Satsuki was shocked by these words and Ryuuko took the opportunity to free her right hand and then to punch Satsuki's face.

The older sister then backhanded Ryuuko on her cheek and blocked her to the ground again.

-Ryuuko! It was just a bad dream! Control yourself, damn it!- Satsuki screamed inches away from Ryuuko's face.

The girl's eyes then regain some light and when she understood what was happening she stopped herself.

-Ryuuko... i'm sorry... Senketsu is anymore. He died seven days ago to save your life. I'm sorry- Satsuki said sadly.

Ryuuko closed her eyes, while other tears started to fall on her cheeks.

-Ryuuko, i know that it's hard, but you must live on. You can't keep going like this. You are damaging yourself and Senketsu would say the same- she went on.

Ryuuko slowly opened her eyes and, when Satsuki let her go, she sat up in front of her sister, keeping her gaze low.

-I'm sorry...- Ryuuko started whit a broken voice -Forgive me Satsuki... but i can't stop from thinking about it... i miss him so badly...- she said while she started to cry silently.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuuko, holding her sisterly and pushing Ryuuko in her chest, trying to reassure her. -I know... we miss him too...-

Ryuuko held on her sister, needing the confort that she never got. Her past forced her to have no type of relation with her sister, nor her father. She couldn't have any type of friendship nor emotional bonds. When she found Senketsu, the world that seemed so horrible to her slowly became sweeter: she found a loyal friend, Mako, and her famiy... now she also had a sister.

But Senketsu's absence was something she couldn't bare. The were connected with a bond that couldn't be forget so easily. Tears kept flowing from Ryuuko's heart, while Satsuki kept her in a strong embrace. Slowly, the older sister took her up, never letting her go, and stood up, walking towards the bed. She layed herself on one side, while keeping Ryuuko near to her. Blankets were unnecessary in that moment. All the heat needed was given from the contact of their own bodies. Satsuki started to caress Ryuuko's head slowly and sweetly. She was feeling about giving up and starting to cry herself. The pain that Ryuuko was suffering was so great that even her could feel it. Howewer she couldn't do that. She had to be strong for her younger sister.

-Ryuuko... don't worry. We will find a way to bring him back. Just don't worry.- Satsuki said sadly. -Don't leave me Satsuki. Promise me that whaterver will happen, you will never leave my side. Please, promise me that.- Ryuuko pleaded with almost no voice, while her weight started to increase on her sister's chest.

-I promise you Ryuuko. I will always have to possibility to count on me. I will always be there for you.- Satsuki answered. Ryuuko stopped crying. Her breathe becoming more and more deep. Satsuki smiled for this -She's sleeping finally.- She tought. -Ryuuko... You really changed me, don't you? I was so cold and commanding before... and now... now i'm taking care of my little sister... you are incredible Ryuuko... and you are the family that i always wanted- She paused, kissing Ryuuko's forehead. -Goodnight my little sister... I will always be there for you.-

And with that, Satsuki joined her sister in the real of the dreams.


	2. Introspective Pain

Satsuki woke up first in the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes while the light pierced trought the window near the bed. Howewer it wasn't that strong since the sun wasn't shining directly on it.

Satsuki checked the digital clock that she used to wake up. Seven o' clock AM. Outside the window, the sound of nature already started to rise in the sky and she founded them relaxing and calming. She then looked upon her sister. Ryuuko was still peacefuly asleep.

-This night wasn't enough to recover, isn't it Ryuko?- She thought smiling. Satsuki slowly sneaked out from the bed, carefully not waking up her sister, and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She took her time since the water was unwelcome in the morning, but it was refreshing and she loved it. After drying up her face and fixing up her hair, Satsuki went back to the bedroom and changed from her pajama into a more confortable clothing and went to the dining room for breakfast. There, Soroi was already waiting for her with a cup of hot tea on the table.

-Lady Satsuki, good morning.- He politely said.

-Good morning, Soroi.- she answered.

-Mylady, can i ask you what happened last night? I heard some screams and rumors that worried me.- He asked with his formal manners.

-Don't worry Soroi. Ryuko just had a bad dream... It was so real that she thought i was that damned Ragyo.- She said sadly, slowly drinking her cup of tea. When Ryuko called her "Ragyo" she was hurt, but she can't blame that girl: afterall, it was a bad dream.

-I understand.- Soroi said -Should i prepare another cup of tea for lady Ryuko?- He asked.

-Thanks Soroi, but Ryuko is still sleeping. She had very little time to rest in this week, so it's better to wait that she wake up.- Satsuki answered politely.

-As you wish, lady Satsuki. If there's nothing else, then i will leave. With your permission.- Soroi bowed and then walked out of the room, leaving Satsuki to her thoughts.

-That's true...- Satsuki tought. -Ryuko didn't sleep at all in these days. And still she was so energic and full of joy during the days. You were trying to hide it, weren't you?.- She then smiled sadly for the second time. -Don't push yourself too hard Ryuko. Even if you have life fibers in your body, you still are human.- Satsuki then took her cup of tea and took a sip of it.

In the bedroom, Ryuko was slowly waking up. She still felt tired, but it was the most refreshing night she ever had and she didn't want to pass all the day sleeping. She tiredly got up on her arms, rising her chest and snorted a little. Her hair were a mess, but she didn't care since it was her style. She went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror for a moment. She had a terrible look on her face but she didn't cared about it. She opened the water and for a moment she stared at it without moving. Her mind was far from her body. She washed her face just because it was an automatism that she consolidated in her life.

After washing her face, she slipped in something more confortable too. For a moment, she thought of wearing Senketsu, but then she remembered what happened seven days before. She sadly smirked to her stupidity.

After getting ready, she walked towards the dining room. She kept her gaze low while her mind wandered on its own. When she reached the room, she took a seat near Satsuki. The silence between the two persisted for some minutes: Ryuko wasn't in the mood to talk for what happened the night before and Satsuki wanted to let Ryuko finish her breakfast.

Strangely, Ryuko was eating quite slowly and Satskui saw this. She waited for Ryuko to finish eating and then she tried to break the silence between them.

-Good morning Ryuko.- Satsuki said. Ryuko howewer didn't reply.

-Did you rest well?- Satsuki asked again. Ryuko kept her gaze low grasping her trousers

-Are you still tired? Do you want to sleep some more?- Satsuki pressed on. Ryuko's grasp thightened.

-Satsuki...- She started.-... forgive me.- Satsuki was taken aback by this.-Sorry for what happened last night. Sorry if i thought you were Ragyo. I... I just...- Her voice broke while trying to speak words that were so painful for her.

-Don't worry Ryuko. It's alright.- Satsuki said calmly while turning to face her sister and leaning in front of her. -What happened last night wasn't your fault. You don't have to ask for forgiveness.-

Ryuko couldn't stop the tears that were running on her cheeks. She could bear every type of physical pain. But this was a different type. This was the pain of the heart. And she couldn't bear it. It was just too much for her. She would rather die than suffering this. Senketsu was more than a friend for her. When they fought, their synchronization connected not only their bodies, but their minds too. And when he died, she felt like a part of her own body and mind was teared away from herself.

She let herself go, crying all her saddness while Satsuki embraced her. The only thing Ryuko needed was the embrace and confort that Satsuki gave her. And she was thankful that her older sister was here for her.

Tears called for tears and Ryuko kept crying, screaming for Senketsu. She damned him for sacrifing his life. She cursed him for his last words: _"Now you can wear clothes much more beautiful than i would ever be."_. She screamed out all her pain.

Satsuki was trying her best to not cry herself. It was awfully hard. Seeing her sister like this was almost killing her. She knew that Ryuko was a strong girl. But to be broken like this... The pain that Ryuko was suffering was greater than anything else. And Satsuki could do almost nothing for her. She used to be an emotionless leader... But the sight of her sister in these conditions was unbearable for her. Howewer she had to be strong, like last night. She started repeating it to herself, like if she wanted to convince herself about it.

Ryuko kept screaming and crying for Senketsu. With each tear, the pain seemed to get less stronger than before, but everytime she screamed his name the pain tightened the grasp on her heart. Ryuko couldn't feel anything else but pain. Pain and saddness. She felt like if all her emotions were confined in a small place and now they were coming out all togheter all of a sudden.

Satsuki pulled Ryuko's head in her chest, slowly caressing her. Ryuko calmed a little bit, but tears were still falling on her cheeks. The older sister took Ryuko's face with one hand and slowly started to wipe away her tears. Her touch was gentle and soft and Ryuko slowly relax under it. When she finally ended crying, Satsuki smiled to her.

-Ryuko... You are stronger than this.- She said slowly. -I know that it's hard but you must stand up again. Come on, you need some rest. Then we will go togheter to visit Mako, alright?- Satsuki then took Ryuko's hand and leaded them to the bedroom again.

-Satsuki...- Ryuko said with a low voice.

-Yes, Ryuko?- Satsuki answered.

-Can... can you... can you stay with me... please?- Ryuko asked hesitantly.

Satsuki nodded. -Yes Ryuko. I will stay with you.- She answered sweetly.

The two of them reached the bedroom and Ryuko immediately climbed on the bed. Satsuki, instead, went to close the window and turned off the light before reaching for her sister. She embraced Ryuko softly while letting Ryuko leaning her head on her chest. Ryuko stood there for little time before falling asleep. Satsuki then caressed her sister.

-I swear, Ryuko, i will find a way...- Satsuki tought before closing her eyes too.


	3. Hiding your feelings

Satsuki didn't sleep. She just kept caressing Ryuko while looking to her. The younger girl seemed so peacefully asleep that Satsuki didn't want to wake her up. Howewer, they had to visit Mako.

-Ryuko?- Satsuki called out with a low voice. -Ryuko?-

The girl emitted a small sound. She was slowly waking up.

-Wake up, Ryuko. It's late.- Satsuki said kindly.

-... time?...- Ryuko asked halfway awaken.

-It's midday, Ryuko. You slept for five hours.- Satsuki answered keeping a calm voice.

-Is it necessary? I was sleeping so well...- The younger sister said sadly.

-Yes, Ryuko. We have to meet Mako for lunch. We promised her.- Satsuki said chuckling a little.

-Alright sis.- Ryuko tiredly got up and moved to the bathroom. She wanted to fix herself a bit before going to Mako's house. She splashed herself with some cold water on her face to wake up completely and dried herself.

Then, she went with her sister to the living room. Soroi was already waiting for them in there.

-Lady Ryuko, good morning. Did you sleep well?- He politely said as he did before with Satsuki.

-Yes Soroi, thank you. How about a lift to Mako's house?- Ryuko answered.

-The car is already waiting for you, mylady.-

-Good job Soroi. As always.- Satsuki said.

-Yeah, well done bro! You are always reliable!- Ryuko shouted smiling.

-Thank you, myladies. Please follow me.- Soroi answered to them, leading the way towards the car.

-Are you trying to hide you pain in your heart again, Ryuko?- Satsuki thought seeing how Ryuko was smirking. -Why are you doing this? You don't want the others to see how you really feel?-

After fifteen minutes, they were in front of Mako's house. During the trip, Ryuko was silently watching outside. Her mind was obviously wandering on its own. Satsuki noticed this, but she kept silence. She was worried for her, but she was still thinking about her strange behaviour.

When they arrived, they thanked Soroi for the lift, saying that he could have the day free from duties and he gladly accepted before returning home.

-Ryuko, you don't have to hide your feelings. I'm not the only one here to help you.- Satsuki spoke while the two sisters approached the door.

Ryuko didn't answered to this. She knew Satsuki was right. But she still wasn't ready. She didn't feel ready. If she didn't have that terrible dream last night, Satsuki wouldn't have to stop her and she wouldn't have to tell her anything. Howewer, she was grateful that it happened, even if she didn't want to.

Ryuko slowly got close to the door. She was about to knock it when it suddently got opened from the inside.

-RYUKOOOOOOOOOOO!- A voice screamed for the inside.

The girl wasn't pay attention at all, so when she heard that scream it was too late. A Mako in rocket mode just collided with her sending her two meters back on the ground.

-RYUKO, YOU FINALLY ARRIVED! I WAS STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE COME! AND LADY SATSUKI IS HERE TOO!- Mako kept screaming like if the two sisters couldn't hear her.

-Good afternoon, Mako. Sorry if we are late. We had a little problem, but don't worry about it.- Satsuki spoke first.

-Ehy Mako, how are you?- Ryuko asked after successfully connecting her brain to her mouth.

-I'm fine!- Mako said standing up and helping Ryuko to do the same -Come on! Mom's Mistery Croquettes are already on the table!- And with that she took both Satsuki and Ryuko and rushed in the house, almost forgetting to close the door.

Satsuki already went sometimes to Mako's place for launch or dinner, but she still wasn't used to their voracity and eating speed.

Ryuuko seemed to be hungry too since she was eating everything she could find at light speed, almost challenging Mako and his family.

Satsuki eated with her normal composure, enjoyning the strange but good taste of her meal. Then she drank some water with the same calm as always.

Ryuko raised an eyebrown seeing her act like this. -Sis, don't tell me that you want to act like this even here, do you?- She asked.

Satsuki smiled. -It's called good manners. Is this a foreign term for you?- She answered teasing her sister a bit.

Ryuko understood where she wanted to bring this. -Nah, i already heard about them. I just thought that you act like this because you can't compete with us!- She replied.

Satsuki was confused. So she thought that Satsuki couldn't compete with her?

-Matoi!- Satsuki said losing a bit of her temper.

-Yes?- Ryuko answered with a childish tone.

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I CAN'T COMPETE WITH YOU? THEN I WILL TAKE THIS AS A CHALLENGE!- Satsuki screamed starting to eat like the others a light speed taking whatever she could from the table.

-YOU WILL LOSE KIRYUIN!- Ryuko replied speeding up.

-COME ON RYUKO! YOU CAN BEAT HER!- Mako screamed.

-DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! SATSUKI WILL WIN THIS!- Mataro said.

-EHI DON'T EAT EVERYTHING! I'M HUNGRY TOO!- Barazo joined in.

-GATSU GATSU!- The dog appeared from nowhere.

-It's better that i prepare some more croquettes.- Sukuyo said with a smile.

-I know why you are doing this.- Satsuki thought while eating. -You want to hide your pain from Mako. You fear that she will discover what you really feel. Why Ryuko? Why are you doing it?- Satsuki ended her glass of water at one gulp. -Ryuko... if you don't trust us... how can we help you?-

The challenge went on for like thirty minutes, then both girls refused to even think about eating something and called it fair.

Sukuyo prepared some tea for everyone and they drank it with calm. They talked about everything passed in their minds, from the futile things to the most important ones. Howewer, Satsuki noticed something in Mako's eyes: she was continuosly looking to Ryuko with a worried gaze, even when she laughed.

Ryuko on the other hand was having a good time, laughing and joyfully talking with the others, like if everything was alright.

Hours passed like minutes and soon the afternoon left place to the evening. The conversatiion was coming to an end, since all the topics were used to talk, and Mako asked if the girls could stay for the night. Her family didn't have any type of problem and Satsuki accepted the request immediately. Ryuko didn't have time to think for an answer that everything was already decided by her sister. Howewer she was alright with it since she wanted to ask first.

-Come on, let's go to my room!- Mako said with a grin. She took Satsuki's hand and was about to take Ryuko's when she stopped her.

-Err... can you give me a minute please?- She asked to a confused Mako.

-Alright, Ryuko! You know where you can find us!- Mako answered just a second before dissapearing with Satsuki in her room.

Ryuko smiled a bit, then she stood up and walked outside. The sun was already disappeared behinde the horizont, leaving the sky to the moon. A full moon. It was a nice view. Ryuko shivered a little for the cold breeze. She took out from a pocket a small pack of cigarettes and she lighted up one of them.

She sadly smiled thinking on how she started smoking: It was the day in which Senketsu died. After founding some clothes, she was approached by Tsumugu. He wanted to say her that she had done a good job and that she was "kind of sorry", as he called it, for Senketsu. Ryuko just stood there silently. Tsumugu took a cigarette and lighted it up, while starting to say his usual "two piece of useful information" and Ryuko rapidly took it from him. He didn't say a word. He just lighted up another cigarette and went away without any word.

Ryuko's mind wandered on her own as the sensation of relax she felt while smoking took her. She looked to the sky with sadness in her eyes. Small tears were already falling on her cheeks silently. Howewer she kept being silent. She ended her cigarette, dropped it and then she went inside to reach Mako and her sister.

A small light crossed the sky and disappeared as fast as it came.

Ryuko didn't noticed it, but it was a strange light: falling stars usually are white... But that wasn't white. It was shining red.

**A/N: I know that making Ryuko smoke sounds strange, but the reason of this will be explained in future chapters. Let me know what you think with a review pls.**


	4. Truth or Dare and a strange voice

Ryuko slowly came back in the house. She close the door behinde her and wiped away her last tears keeping her gaze down.

-Ryuko-

The girl raised her face. Satsuki was a few meters away with her arms crossed. Ryuko just stood there for a moment, then she walked on, heading for Mako's room, without saying a word.

-This smell...- Satsuki thought when her sister passed near her.

-When?- she asked without turning to face the girl.

Ryuko stopped for a moment.

-Do you want to lecture me, Kiryuin?.- She answered without facing Satsuki.

-Just tell me when.- Satsuki replied.

-Seven days ago.- Ryuko said. Then she went to Mako's room.

Satsuki remained still for a moment. She didn't want Ryuko to smoke, but she could understand her reason for doing such a thing. She sighed tiredly bringing her left hand to her forehead and making two little circles with her fingers.

-Lady Satsuki? Are you alright?- Sukuyu asked with a smile.

-Yes, don't worry. I'm just tired.- Satsuki answered turning to face Mako's mother.

-You should go to rest. Come on, the girls are waiting you.-

-Yeah, you are alright. Thank you.- Satsuki replied. She then went upstair and reached Mako's room. When she opened the door, she was almost caught by a "Rocket mode" Mako.

-SAAATSUKIIIIII!- She screamed.

Satsuki managed to dodge her at the last second and Mako collided with the ground in a pretty hardh way.

-Mako? What's wrong?- She asked.

-Ryuko-chan is acting strange!- Mako answered standing up again showing no wounds or pain.

-What do you mean?- Satsuki asked calmly.

-She keep staying layed on the bed looking to the sky out of the window! I think she fell in love!- Mako said with her usual innocence and ignorance.

-Mako... She isn't fell in love... She just miss Senketsu.- Satsuki said smiling tiredly.

-NO NO NO!- Mako screamed. -She doesn't have her usual "I miss Senketsu" face on! She is nervous and angry!-

-What?- Satsuki asked worring for her sister.

-She just keep saying "I've a strange feeling" and "What is this?" while looking at the sky!- Mako explained.

Satsuki entered the room. She founded Ryuko laying on the bed as Mako said and slowly got closer.

-Ryuko. Are you alright?- She asked

-Yeah-

-Mako said that you keep repeating that you have a strange feeling.-

-Yeah-

-...-

-It's just a strange feeling. Something familiar. Maybe because i've the opportunity to sleep with Mako again. That's all.- Ryuko answered.

Satsuki wasn't satisfied with this answer at all. But she decided to avoid further questions. She planned that night with Mako to make Ryuko enjoy some good time and she didn't want to ruin everything.

-Mako?- Satsuki called out - Ryuko wish to play "Truth or Dare" with me. Do you want to join?-

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?- Ryuko immediately turned to face her sister.

-I WILL, I WILL, I WILL!- Mako screamed happily.

-WHAT? NO WAY!- Ryuko replied.

-Come on Ryuko. Are you scared by a silly game?- Satsuki said with a small smile.

-ME? SCARED? ARE YOU CRAZY? I JUST DON'T WANT TO PLAY THAT SILLY GAME OF YOUR!- Ryuko answered with a pretty loud voice.

-Mmmh. Should i think that you are giving up to your sister, Matoi?- Satsuki chuckled -So i was right: you can't win this challenge!-

-WHAT? BRING IT ON, KIRYUIN! I WILL BEAT YOU WITHOUT EFFORTS!- Ryuko said.

-I'm sorry Ryuko... But i have to do this... You have to stop hiding your feelings.- Satsuki thought while Mako went to take a bottle and came back in less than a second.

The three girls sat in circle, while Mako put the bottle in the centre.

-The rule is this: whoever the bottle lands on decide the truth or the dare for the person that spinned it and the penalty for failure! Alright?- Mako said.

-Fine for me.- Ryuko answered.

-It's fine for me too.- Satsuki replied.

-Alright, here we go!- Mako said with a grin and spinning the bottle.

After rotating a couple of times, the bottle landed on Satsuki.

-Mmmh, let me see.- Satsuki said. -Mako, i want you to squeeze all the laugh from Ryuko as strong as you can!- She said.

-WHAT?- Ryuko replyed. -NO! NO! NO NO NO NO!- She said already starting to laugh.

-Got it!- Mako said launching herself on her friend. She embraced Ryuko and squeezed as strong as she could.

-Mako! No! I can't breath!- Ryuko kept laughing all the time. Mako smiled for this, since she was having fun too.

-Mako, that's enough- Satsuki said chuckling after a while.

Mako slowly let loose of Ryuko and sat in her place. Ryuko was heavily breathing after all these laugh.

-Is it better now?- Satsuki asked.

-A little.- Ryuko understood immediately what she was meaning. -Thank you, Mako.-

-No problem!- Mako said. -Come on, Ryuko! Time to spin the bottle!-

-Yeah. Here we go!- Ryuko took the bottle and spinned it. It took a little more time to stop, then it landed on Mako.

-It's my turn!- Mako said. -Ryuko, i want you to answer this question: are you in love with someone?-

Ryuko's face became instantly red. She had a lot of people in her heart but...

-No Mako. I didn't fell in love for anyone.- Ryuko answered smiling, hiding her embarassment.

Mako seemed a bit unsatisfied with that answer, howewer she didn't asked any further. Satsuki took the bottle and spinned it which landed again on Mako.

-Satsuki, i want you to answer the same question. Mako said.

-I'm sorry Mako. But i didn't fell in love too. I've too many business to take care so i don't have time for love.- Satsuki said with a smile.

-That's so sad!- Mako answered before spinning the bottle.

-What about you Mako?- Ryuko asked when the bottle landed on her. -Are you in love with someone?-

-I'm in love with a lot of things! Mom, dad, Ryuko, Satsuki, Gamagoori, mom's croquettes...- Mako answered getting cut off by Ryuko.

-That's enough! I got it!- Ryuko said chuckling a bit.

Ryuko spinned the bottle and it landed on Satsuki.

-I'm sorry, Ryuko.- Satsuki thought.

-Come on sister! Bring it on!- Ryuko said proudly.

-Ryuko, i want you to answer this: how do you feel?- Satsuki asked.

Ryuko frozed in place. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest.

-I feel well. And i'm happy. That's all, now spin the bottle.- She said in hurry.

-That's not the true. And in this game you have to be honest.- Satsuki replied.

-How can you say this is not the truth? I'm fine, really!-

-Is that so? Then why were you taken aback by the question? Why are you so scared? Why are you in a defensive mood?- Satsuki asked.

-Please, don't do this right now. Not in front of Mako.- Ryuko thought.

-I'm sorry Ryuko. This is for you wellness.- Satsuki thought.

-Ryuko.- Mako called out. -I saw that you are hiding something during the meal. What's wrong?- Mako asked heartly.

-Mako...- Ryuko said on the verge of crying.

-Are you still sad for... Senketsu?- Mako asked.

Ryuko couldn't hold back any longer. She started crying again bringing her legs to her chest. And again, Satsuki got closer and embraced her, caressing her head. Mako got closer to confort her friend too.

Ryuko called out for Senketsu a lot of times. She just couldn't stand the pain and the absence of her friend.

-I'm sorry Ryuko.- Mako said.

The girl kept crying all the evening. Even if she stopped screaming Senketsu's name, she kept feeling the pain twisting and killing her insides. Satsuki and Mako stood here all the time, conforting and caressing Ryuko, trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't very effective.

After a while, Ryuko stopped crying. She was tired and she was almost unable to keep her balance.

-... Stand...- Ryuko asked with a broken voice.

-What?- Mako asked not understanding what her friend said.

-... Stand...- Ryuko said again.

Satsuki stood up and helped her sister to do the same. Ryuko's weight was sustained by The older girl.

-... Window...- Ryuko asked. Her voice didn't changed a bit... it still was broken.

Satsuki slowly took her to the window and let her on a chair near it.

-... Please... leave...-

Satsuki didn't say a word. She took Mako and left the room.

-Why are we leaving her? She need us!- Mako said.

-She need some time alone, Mako.- Satsuki said before closing the door.

Ryuko took her cigarettes and lighted one of them. Smoking was the only thing that could relax her. The nicotine wasn't a problem for her. At first, it caused her head to spin a little, but after very little time this side-effect disappeared. Now, lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep breath calmed all her senses and relaxed her nerves.

Ryuko looked to the sky. It was dark, so the stars were quite visible. Her mind wandered on them for some time. Howewer, there was something that bothered Ryuko. The strange feeling that she had before was stronger. When she ended the cigarette, she throw it outside the window.

She stood up and went to the middle of the room. Something, howewer, made her froze in place.

-Ryuko...- a voice called out. She turned to see if someone was behinde her. But she was alone.

Then, something strange happened: she felt a chill running on her back. She collapsed on her knees, trying to call out for her sister.

But before she could emit any sound, the world became black, as she lost consciousness, collapsing on the ground.

The last thing she heard was the same voice calling for her again.

-Ryuko... I'm back... And i need your help.-

**A/N: Sorry if i'm late, but Happy easter to everyone! I got very little time to write in these days because i was with friends, girlfriend and because i'm quit ill and i'm not fully recovered. Howewer i will try to be as fast as possible for next chapters! Keep reading and reviewing bros!**


	5. A strange dream

-She just miss Senketsu, that's all.- Satsuki explained for the third time to Mako.

After leaving Ryuko alone in the room, the two girls started a discussion on what was bothering Ryuko. Mako kept saying that she fell in love, but Satsuki was firm on her thoughts.

-I don't belive that! If she really miss him, then she would have told us!-

-But she did just back ther!-

-Maybe she did because she is embarassed at the idea of saying the name of the one who loves!- Mako replied.

Satsuki rolled eyes letting out a sigh. She was losing her patient with that girl.

-Listen Mako, i won't say it again, but...- She was stopped by a sudden noise.

-What was that?- Mako asked.

-It seemed like something falling on the ground.- She answered.

For the second time, the noise reached the girls.

-It comes from the room!- Mako said.

-RYUKO!- Satsuki screamed dashing inside the room.

When she entered, she immediately saw Ryuko on the ground. She was trembling a lot and sweating.

-She is incredible hot!- Satsuki said touching Ryuko's forehead. -Mako! Call your father and take a towel and some water!-

Mako immediately ran out the room, while Satsuki carefully lifted her sister and placed her in the bed.

-Ryuko! What happened? Ryuko!-

The girl howewer didn't answered. Mako returned after a few minutes with everything Satsuki asked and with his father.

Satsuki put the towel in the water, squeezed it and placed it on Ryuko's forehead.

-What happened here?- Barazo asked.

-I don't know. She was fine since a few minutes ago, now she is feverish. What could this be?- Satsuki replied.

-Mmh... I don't know. Maybe she was already ill but she didn't showed it. Or maybe it is a strange type of virus that strike very quickly- Barazo answered. -We can give her an injection of antibiotics, but she have to rest and recover. Not knowing what type of illness she got give me very little to do.-

Satsuki looked on her sister all the time. When Barazo used the syringe, she didn't left Ryuko. Nor she did when Barazo and Mako said that it was better to leave her alone. She just stood here, at her side, watching on her younger sister.

Ryuko was still trembling. Satsuki stripped both Ryuko and herself and layed near her taking a blanket to cover both of them. After a while, Ryuko stopped trembling since Satsuki's body was in contact with hers. Satsuki smiled for this, while getting closer to her sister.

Even if she was asleep, Ryuko was showing her pain on her face. Satsuki sterted to caress her cheek with a slowly but steady movement of the hand. Ryuko seemed to relax a little at her touch. Finally, she could rest without problems.

Satsuki remained like this all the time and slowly, she fell asleep near her sister.

Howewer, it wasn't a good night for Ryuko. In her dreams, she was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't feel the ground under her feet... She was floating... and she was completely naked. Ryuko tried to move. But she couldn't. She tried to scream. But she couldn't talk.

In front of her, a strange pair of eyes opened. Actually, just the left eye opened, the right one was covered by a scar. That eye was golden yellow and red, and the scar was shiny red.

-Ryuko...-

_-Who's there?-_ Ryuko thought.

-Ryuko...-

_-Who's there? Who are you?-_ She thought again.

-Ryuko... I'm Senketsu... I need your help... They... They are back...- Senketsu said.

-_Who? Who is back? Senketsu how can i help you?-_ Ryuko had so many questions to ask and she wanted an answer for everything. She wanted to embrace Senketsu, to luaugh, to cry and to kill that damned piece of clothing for what he did.

-Ryuko... They are back... She... She is back...- Senketsu said with a voice full of pain.

-_Senketsu!-_ Ryuko screamed in her mind.

-She will kill everyone... She must be stopped... I can't keep this connection any longer... Ryuko! You have... to stop her...- Senketsu said while a strange shadow hand slowly got closer ro Ryuko.

-_What is that? Senketsu! Where are you? What's happening?-_

The shadow hand reached for Ryuko forehead. It caressed her and with that, Ryuko felt like if something was unlocked inside her.

-With this... We can communicate with our minds... Stop her Ryuko... Stop her before it's too late!- Senketsu pleaded.

_-Who? Who's the person that i have to stop? And for what?_-

-That one-eyed...- Senketsu wasn't able to finish the sentence: he disappeared.

-_One...- _Ryuko thought -_Senketsu! Where are you? Senketsu!-_

-SENKETSU!- Ryuko woke up screaming and sat up. Satsuki immediately embraced her, blocking her sister on the spot.

-Ryuko!- Satsuki said with a worried voice. -Ryuko! Calm down... Calm down...-

Ryuko's eyes filled with tears once again. Howewer she wasn't going to cry.

-Ach, my head... it's spinning so fast... and it's hurting so much... damn it!- Ryuko said.

-You got a strong fever yesterday. Do you remember something?-

-Well, not that much.- Ryuko answered holding her head with her left hand trying to ease the pain. -I remember that i asked you to leave me alone... Then i lighted up a cigarette... Then i heard that strange voice and lost consciousness...-

-What kind of voice?- Satsuki asked.

-Well it was...- Then Ryuko was struck by a sudden realization. She immediately took the blanket to cover her chest and turned away from her sister while her face was getting red. -You have three seconds to explain me why we are both naked!- She said embarassed and angry.

-I told you: you got a strong fever. When we found you, you were on the ground trembling and sweating. Mako called for her father while i carried you in the bed. Barazo gave you some antibiotics then left with Mako. He said that you needed to rest but i didn't want to leave you.- Satsuki said calmly, but Ryuko could sense how much her sister was scared and worried for her. -You kept trembling and sweating, so i decided to use some winter blankets and stripped both of us. The heat created by our bodies was able to stop you from trembling.-

-I... well... Thank you, sis.- Ryuko was still embarassed, but her angry totally disappeared. She shivered a bit for the cold so she layed back and scooted near her sister searching for heat.

Satsuki embraced her, keeping her close.

-Ryuko? What did you dream? I got awaked by your movements and you seemed in pain.- Satsuki asked.

-I... I will tell you tomorrow... I would like to let you rest a bit. You already did a lot for me. And i need to recover.- Ryuko answered.

-Alright. Goodnight Ryuko.- Satsuki said with a little smile.

-Goodnight, sis.- Ryuko answered.

Ryuko fell asleep some time after her sister. There was one tought that was bothering her. Senketsu said that there was a girl that she had to stop. When he tried to tell her name, he disappeared. Howewer she already understood who she was.

-I will stop you...- Ryuko tought.

-I will kill you...- Ryuko closed her eyes, felling asleep

-Harime Nui!.-


	6. Sorry guys, some problems here

I'm having some problems with exams, guys, so i didn't have time to write and i won't for a while... I'm sorry for this guys, i will try my best to find even an hour or less, but don't worry, i won't abandon this story =)


	7. Sorry

Guys... I'm sorry... I forgot this story... I had problems all the summer between exams and girlfriend... And some days ago, she broke with me after 2 years of relation... I feel destroyed... I'm shattered into pieces... Between 2/3 days i will go on holiday for 2 weeks... I hope to feel better... I hope she will return... But i know that the first will not happen while i really don't know about the second... I will try my best in these 2 days... And during the holidays... If you see something different in the story, like the style or the emotions in it, now you know why this change will happen...  
I feel alone...  
Sorry.


	8. Darkness

A small torch was burning in the darkness... A male figure was chained to the wall of a strange den... He was in pain... The chains were thight on his wirsts causing them to bleed a little... nothing serious, but painful enough...

He was tired, hanging by the wirsts... he slowly opened his eyes, but his sight was just a blur...

Focusing a lot, he managed to look around clearly... He had a pair of jeans covering his lower half, while his torso was completely naked, exposing a lot of scars and wounds.

Dazzed and tired, he tried to look around to understand where he was, but it was almost impossible... The source of light wasn't a torch... It was a strange column that was emetting pulses of energy every few seconds, so it had a strange orange apparence... These pulses of energy were the real source of light. The ground and the walls were made of a strange material. He could feel it radiating energy too, while depriving him of his own. The ceiling however was too far and too much envelped in the darkness to be seen.

Everything was silent... He started to move, trying to free himself, but the pain was unbearable... Like all the other times, he failed to free himself.

The time was slowly flowing away... He couldn't remember for how much time he was chained there... Sometimes he was alone... Sometimes another person, remaining in the shadows, came to torture him... That person, using a whip of sort, kept coming for long time... He couldn't understand who that person was...

At least until the previous day...

He was chained, as always... That person came to ask him about a girl, saying that she would be found... Saying that her fate was in the hands of a certain "Yosuke Yoshimura"... When he asked who this Yosuke was, that person began to laugh... A female laugh... A crazy female laugh... That laugh sounded famniliar to him... And in the middle of what seemed to be the night he recognized it: That person, who was torturing him, was Harime Nui.

When he woke up, he tried to focus to send a message to the girl that Nui was looking for... And when he did, Nui herself showed up.

"So you managed to sent a message to Ryuko with your mind... But let me ask you something: Do you seriously think that we were unaware of this?"

"What?" He asked. "You... You let me warn her? Why?"

"It's really simple: To track her! Now we know where she is! She will come for you and we will be ready!" Nui laughed madly.

"Ryuko..." He thought lowering his head"What i've done... Forgive me..."

"Oh, don't worry Senketsu! We will let you see her... Before killing both of you!" Nui said leaving Senketsu alone in the darkness.

"Ryuko..." He thought before losing consciousness "Don't come..."

Ryuko was packing all she could need inside her bag. She woke up earlier that morning and left her sister sleeping in the bed while slowly checking what she could take for the trip… Some clothes, water, food, money and her cigarettes. After checking again that she took everything, she silently left the room and went outside. The air was fresh and she breathed deeply. She took some small steps outside, then she froze in place.

"Where are you going?" Satsuki asked. She was standing near the door with her arms crossed wearing noting more than a sleeping dress.

.

"It's not you bussiness" Ryuko answered without turning to see her sister.

"Since you are my sister i think it is" Satsuki said calmly but firmly.

"I'm just going for a trip. I will return soon."

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me the truth" Satsuki got closer to her sister and catched her left arm. She put all her strenght in it, but Ryuko managed to free herself.

"It's not your bussiness, Eyebrown!" Ryuko said angrily turning to face her.

Satsuki was hurt by this, but she didn't show it. Howewer she hitted Ryuko with the back of her hand.

"If you want to leave then leave! But you will not be able to save him alone! Not like this!" Satsuki said with her usual commanding tone.

"How do you know?" Ryuko asked a bit shocked by this.

"Will you leave your family in the middle of the night for anyone else?" Satsuki said "It's a trap, Ryuko… Trust me, don't go… We will make up a plan togheter."

"No Sastuki… This time i will do what i feel right. You can think up a plan, but i will go no matter what… Otherwise it could be too late." Ryuko said while beginning to move.

"Ryuko… I feel like i have to stop you… But i will trust you for now… Just don't do anything stupid… Wait for me and the others before acting… promise me." Satsuki said sighing tiredly.

"Don't worry sis… I will be careful" Ryuko said turning to smile to her sister. Then she run to her new motorbike. She bought it since she liked these type of veichles and it was a bit more faster and powerful of the one she used to get back all the pieces of Senketsu some time before. She immediate stood on the backwheel while the engine gained speed, then the veichle sprinted away in the sunset.

"Ryuko… I'm always worried for you…" Satsuki tought before going back in the house "It will be a long day…"

The engine of the bike was roaming strongly. Ryuko was driving on the road at full speed, following that strange feeling that she had inside. She felt like she had to reach the mountain as fast as she could. She tried to think up something that could be called a plan, but her mind wasn't cooperating. She was thinking to Senketsu since she left Satsuki at Mako's home. She missed him so much… And now she was going to meet him.

"Senketsu… Hold on… I'm coming" Ryuko thought speeding up her ride towards the mountain. "I will not leave you. No matter the costs"


	9. Meeting with the four

Satsuki went back in the bedroom. Her mind was already working to find a good plan to help her sister, but she had to regroup the élite four before acting. She took her phone from her bag and immediate send a message to all of them.

'Urgent meeting at the usual place in thirty minutes'

After that she put back her phone and started dressing up. Then she went to her bathroom, washed her face and took care of her hair. They were long once again since she didn't wanted to cut them.

When she was ready, she left the room but she was stopped by Mako, who was still wearing her pajama.

"Where is Ryuko?" She asked half sleeping half sadly.

"She left because she had something to do." Satsuki answered. She knew very well that Mako would have followed Ryuko, but this time it was too dangerous so she avoided to tell her the thruth.

"Wiil she be back?" Mako asked almost falling asleep.

"Yeah, but she said that she will return to our house since she will take some time." Satsuki replied. She then walked away going towards the front door.

"She went to search for Senketsu, did she?" Mako asked.

Satsuki frozed in place, with her hand half way to open the door. "Yes. She did." She answered without turning.

"I knew it. Please, take care of her. I don't want her to be hurt." Mako said before going back in her room.

"Mako… When did you grow up like this?" Satsuki thought with a smile. She then opened the door and left the house, while Mako was dressing up and packing something in her bag.

When Satsuki arrived at the bar, the élite four were already there. The bar wasn't big and rarely there were more than a few loyal consumers. It was just an old style bare, with some tables and chairs inside and outside and some flore near the windows. However it was in a strategically position since Satsuki and the élite four could reach it without problems if needed. Sanageyama was wearing her usual kendo outifit since he started to work in a dojo teaching others how to handle a bamboo sword. Jakuzure was wearing a frac since she took part to an orchestra. Inumuta was wearing tha classic "office outfit" since he found a job in a hi-tec company. Gamagoori, instead, was wearing a casual outfit. He decided to help his parents in the blacksmith and when he read the message he took a shower, something clean from the wardrobe and went straight to the meeting. Howewer there were still some ashes on his arms.

"I'm glad that you are already here" Satsuki started taking a seat with them.

Gamagoori silently crossed his arms. Inumuta started to write on his laptop. Jakuzure crossed her legs and Sanageyama simplex stood there without moving.

"Ryuko is in trombe" Satsuki said.

"And when she wasn't?" Sanageyama asked with a smile.

"Shut up monkey! Let her gon on!" Jakuzure said rolling her eyes.

"Stop calling me like this or i swear…"

"Calm down, both of you!" Satsuki said interrupting the duo. "This is a serious problem. Sanageyama is right, Ryuko is always in search of troubles. But this time is different!" Satsuki took a small break. Jakuzure and Sanageyama kept insulting each other with a lower voice while Gamagoori was trying to keep calm and Inumuta was simply writing on his laptop.

"Code Red Solstice" Satsuki said. Eveything then was silent. Sanageyama and jakuzure turned to face her to see if she was serious. Inumuta stopped working with his laptop. Gamagoori's eyes widened.

"So…" Gamagoori started.

"…The life-fibers are back…" Jakuzure went on

"…As well as Senketsu…" Inumuta said adjusting his glasses.

"…And a new enemy. This is interesting." Sanageyama completed.

All the élite four had a burning fire in their eyes. Satsuki was glad that even if time has passed they were still strong and determinated as ever.

"We need to find a plan. Inumuta, gather as much intel as possible." Satsuki said.

"I'm already doing mylady." Inumuta answered typing ten time faster on his laptop than before.

"Sanageyama… Gamagoori… Jakuzure… Regroup the members of all the clubs. We will need to gather all the strenght we can get."

"It will be done, lady Satsuki" The trio answered all togheter.

"I will contact Iori. There are some bussiness i have to take care of with him. Be fast, my friends. We have very little time." Satsuki said.

"By the way, how much time do we have?" Jakuzure asked playfully.

"Considering the various amount of possibilities of trajectory of the previous falling star that is supposed to be the nest of these new life-fibers, calculating the time Ryuko would take to reach the area of impact of that nest using every possible combination of…" Inumuta started.

"Inumuta… I asked a simple question… Can i have a simple answer?" Jakuzure asked.

"That was simple!" Inumuta protested. "However, to make it short, in the worst case we have a week. Ryuko will reach the nest of life-fibers in ten days."

"Understood. We will meet here in a week." Satsuki said. The élite four then disappeared in a blur, dashing away at incredible speed.

"Ryuko… Be careful… Wait for me… Please" Satsuki thought before dashing away Berselli towards Iori's place.


	10. Some days later

Four days has passed. Four long days since the beginning of her journey and Ryuko never stopped. For days and night she just travelled with her motorbike, taking small breaks on the refill the fuel of the veichle. The tiredness was unbareable for any normal human. But since she was also composed by life-fibers she could handle it well… But not forever. Infact, her sight was starting to become a little blurry while riding on the streets.

"Senketsu…" she thought "Hold on… I'm coming…"

She kept going for another couple of hours, but at the end she was forced to stop for the night. She couldn't recognize anymore the real space around her while travelling and it was very dangerous to keep going in these conditions. And even if Ryuko was stubborn like nobody else Satsuki managed to teach her that she never have to go too far beacuse even the strongest can fall against the weakest if not propely rested.

Ryuko found a small hotel so she parked her motorbike and went inside to check the price of a room. It wasn't very big and it was like if the last customer passed by years ago. The prices were discounted, maybe to attract some people but there were just a few motorbike outside and a small truck. The hotel owner was a fat and old guy. He locked his eyes on her figure since she opened the door. Ryuko saw this so when he offered to lead her to her room she was sighed, however she wasn't able to find it alone so she accepted.

"This is your room" he said "If you need something just call me… i will be glad to help in everyway i can" while saying this he lowered his gaze on her chest and belly.

"I will not need any kind of help and if i found out that you are doing anything pervert i will kill you!" Ryuko answered angrily before entering the room and slamming the door on his face. She also made sure that there weren't holes or anything else Wight chic that old guy could spy her.

After making sure that she was safe, she let herself fell on the bed. The room was a mess, but she didn't care. The bed was clean and it was eveything she needed. She sighed heavily. She was very tired but also hungry and in need of a cigarette. She opened her bag and took out some sandwiches, a bottle of water and a small handkerchief. She was wearing a t-shirt with short sleeves wich were covering just her shoulders. There she was keeping her pack of cigarettes. She took it out after eating and used the lighter inside it to start smoking. Holding the cigarette with her mouth, she opened the window to let the fresh breeze inside.

Her mind was wandering in the skies, flowing with the clouds, as far as the stars. The moon was shining so much that she tried to catch it. It was so close, and yet so far… Like Senketsu. A small tear formed in the corner of her right eye. She left everything to start her journey. And now she was alone again. Mako… Her family… The élite four… She missed all of them… But there was one person that she missed more than the others: Satsuki… Her sister…

Ryuko layed on the bed after throwing her cigarette away and closing the window… She was too tired to change her clothes… And while she was slipping in the realm of dreams, she thought one thing:

"Satsuki… help me…"

Satsuki closed her eyes while passing a hand on her forehead. She had a small headache but for a moment the pain increate, then deceased.

"Lady Satsuki… are you alright?" Iori asked.

"Yes Iori… I'm fine…" She answered.

"You should get some rest… When was the last time you sleep?"

"Four days ago… but i don't have time to rest… We need to finish this project as fast as we can…" Satsuki said.

Iori's house was as big as Satsuki's, but it was full of tailoring materials and machines. All the members of the tailoring club were working at incredible speed everywhere and the duo was inspecting their work.

"So… You have gathered all your ex-club members…" Satsuki said. "How is going with our little project?" She asked.

"We are going well, but we will have some difficulties since we don't have enough time" Iori answered.

"I know… I'm sorry about this, but i need this project complete before Ryuko's first contact with this new enemy." She said.

Iori paused for a moment. "We can speed up the work of another tele percent, but even like this… With my three stars uniform it would take just a couple of hours, but it was destroyed week ago in the last fight"

"Don't worry, Iori" Satsuki said "Just complete this project… I will take care of everything"

Iori relax a bit. "Lady Satsuki, one last question: What's the project code name?"

Satsuki smirked. "Project Resurrection" She said. And with this, she left Iori to his work.

"Ryuko… Don't worry… I will be ready to help you in three days" She thought.

Ryuko woke up early in the morning. After the usual trip to the bathroom to wash her face and fixing her hair a bit, she packed her things togheter and went outside the room. She handled the money to the hotel owner, who gladi invited her to stop again in the future, but she wasn't listening. She slept well, but she still felt a little tired.

"I will stop to another hotel if i found one… I can't keep going on like this forever." She thought while reaching her bike. Then she stopped for a moment. "When did i started to think like Satsuki?" She said to herself. "Besides… She is right… I need to take care of my health…" She went on while taking the keys and turning on the engine of the bike."I can't save Senketsu like this… I will definetly stop to the next hotel… I need a good rest" She then went on with her journey, riding her veichle towards the mountain, following the feeling that was leading her since the beginning: hope.


	11. A new and old encounter

The time was flowing too fast for Satsuki and Iori. These three remaining days passed like wind. They were doing well with the 'Project: Resurrection' but they had still a lot of work to do. For days and night Iori and his tailoring club did their best, but it wasn't enough. The project was just at the first steps.

"Iori… We run out of time…" Satsuki said. "What's your report on the project?"

Iori and Satsuki regrouped with the élite four at the usual bar and were planning what to do all togheter. The élite four managed to regroup almost all members of the old clubs and they told them to wait further orders since Satsuki still didn't explained her full plan.

"The Project: Resurrection is taking more time than what we planned, howewer we managed to complete the first two steps." Iori answered.

"Good. It should be enough since it will be an hit-and-run operation." Satsuki said.

"What?" Sanageyama said abruptly "We are going to flee after engage the enemy?"

"Yes. It's the best choice we have… And the only one left…" Satsuki answered.

"I despise turning my back upon an enemy too, Sanageyama" Gamagoori said. "But lady Satsuki is right: our task is to save Ryuko and Senketsu, not to face our opponent."

Sanageyama sighed. "Very well… But i will kill anyone who will stand on my way."

"I hope that your blades are as sharp as your tongue" Jakuzure said.

"Sanageyama" Satsuki interrupted. "You and Gamagoori will come with me. We will try to reach Ryuko before she do anything stupid. Inumuta, i need you to take control of the cultural clubs too and to stay in the back row for support. Jakuzure you will lead the sport clubs and the disciplinary ones. Go in the front lines and buy us time. Both of you will need to wait for Project: Resurrection to be completed so be ready." She ordered.

"Yes mylady" The élite four answered.

"This meeting end here. Sanageyama, Gamagoori… Get ready… We will leave in thirty minutes" Satsuki said.

And like seven days before, everyone disappeared in a blur of speed.

Ryuko slowly woke up. She decided to stop one last time before finally reaching the mountain. She was glad of this decision: she felt rested and ready for the challenge that she was going to face. After paying the room at the hotel owner, she took her motorbike and went towards the mountain. In a couple of hour of riding, she parked her veichle and went on walking. The forest growing on the mountain was composed by high trees, large bushes, some fallen trees, rocks… The usual biome of a mountain forest.

Ryuko's feeling was growing with every step. She was letting it to lead her in that forest while trying to find a good plan. She couldn't just rush in careless, but she wasn't very good at infiltrating.

While deciding what course of action to follow, she reached a clearing inside the forset. There was a small lake in which the water was falling from a source on the top of a nearby cliff. It wasn't very high, but the view was beautiful. There was however something strange: Ryuko could see something red radiating energy behinde the top of the trees.

She immediately understood what she found. Her feeling was right afterall. She finally reached Senketsu. Taking cover near some high rocks she tried to scout the area ahead. For what she could see, there was a pillar of sort… Composed by life-fibers.

"What happened here?" Ryuko thought. Seeing that there were no guards, she decided to get a little closer. Carefully moving from cover to cover, she slowly approached the pillar. The entrance was clear and nobody could be seen.

"This is strange… There aren't any guards… How can this be possible…" Ryuko thought. She kept advancing without lowering her guard, getting closer step by step. Slowly, she went inside but when she did the entrance closed itself behinde her, booking her inside.

"Great… Now i''m stuck inside there…" Ryuko cursed "Since there is no way back, let's go onward."

She was in a long and dark hallway, barely lighted by regular pulses of energy. She slowly went further inside, paying attention to possible traps and guards. At the end of the hallway she found some stairs leading to the top of the pillar. Carefully checking each step, she made her way forward. When the stairs ended, she found herself in a strange circular room. She felt the urge to turn and go back to the entrance, but she just ignored it. She was there for Senketsu. Taking a deep breath, she went inside the room. As before, the door closed herself behinde her.

"So… you finally made it here… Matoi Ryuko" A strange voice echoed in the room.

"Great! I know it was too easy!" She thought "Who's there! Show yourself!" She asked loudly.

"Oh, sorry for my bad behaviour… I'm Yosuke Yoshimura…" the voice called out "And this is my special prison"

"Prison? Who would he imprison…" Ryuko thought. Then she realized it. "Senketsu!" She screamed.

"Ah, i see that you already know my prisoner…" Yosuke joked "Well, i'm sorry but i can't let you save him… I have future plans for him"

A door slowly begun to open on the other side of the room. Ryuko saw it and immediately took out from a pocket the two halves of the scissor blades which transformed back in their original size.

"I suppose you already met my friend and partner, isn't it?" Yosuke said. "Well, she was very glad when i told her that you were coming and she was so impatient to meet you again"

When the door full opened, Harime Nui went inside the room.

"Ehi theeeere" She said with her usual smile. "It's been a while since last time Ryuko! I've learned some new tricks!" She slowly raised her hands "Like this one!" She screamed and life fibers gathered in her hands creating two perfect purple clones of the scissor blades.

Ryuko was shocked by this, however she prepared herself for the fight.

"Hell, she has ricreate the scissor blades" Ryuko thought "This will be even harder than what i thought."

"Are you ready to die Ryuko?" Nui asked. "I haven't forgot that you cut my arms long ago… I think it's time to take my revenge!" She said dashing forward.

"You are not the only one who learned some new tricks!" Ryuko said before dashing against Nui.

When they met at the middle of the room, the force of the impact created a strong wind that was pushing away everything. Each time Nui striked, Ryuko parried with her blades. Whenever Ryuko tried to hit her, Nui doge the blades without problems.

"She is faster and stronger than before" Ryuko thought. "If i had Senketsu, i would tear this bitch piece to piece"

"What's wrong Ryuko?" Nui joked "You are too slow! You are too weak!" She then kicked Ryuko in the chest sending her against the wall. "Weren't you going to show me your new tricks? And you think to save your poor Senketsu like this?"

Ryuko got back on her feet. "Do you really think this is all what i can do?" She then washed forward even more faster forcing Nui to parry with her blades.

"Oooh so you are still alive! Very well, then what about this?" Nui speeded up too and Ryuko was having an hard time follow back. Nui was too fast for her, infact after little time Nui managed to hit her with the back of her blade and kicked her in the chest again. For the second time, Ryuko crashed against the wall but this time she destroyed it.

"What a pity… And i thought that finally i could have some fun… You know, torturing Senketsu was funny, but after sometimes it gets boring." Nui joked.

"You… What?" Ryuko asked standing up. "You bitch!" Ryuko's anger took all over her body. She dashed again but Nui just doge on the left and kicked her. Ryuko kept rising and charging but the results were alias the same…

"She is too fast… How is that possible…" She thought rising on her feet. Her blood was dripping on the floor and already stained her shirt and jeans. "Wait… Why am i not healing?" She thought shocked.

"So you noticed it" Nui said. "These are exactly these scissor blades of yours! Your life-fibers will not heal your wounds!"

Ryuko grinned her teeth in anger. She underestimated her enemy and now it was too late go back. "Then i just have to kill you as fast as i can!" She screamed charging again.

"I'm sorry…" Nui said "But the game end here!" She then dashed forward and disappeared for a moment.

Ryuko noticed Nui's move too late. Before she could react, Nui had already pierced her stomach with one of the blades. Ryuko lowered her gaze on her body. She could see just the hilt of the sword. Nui then rapidly took out the sword from Ryuko's body. The pain was too strong. Ryuko's sight was already fading away. She dropped on her knees while losing consciousness. The last thing she saw wan Nui rising her blade while laughing maniacally.


	12. Project Resurrection

When Ryuko dropped on her knees, Nui laughed maniacally. She finally could have the revenge she wanted.

"Nui…" Yosuke said. "Kill her"

"With pleasure" Nui answered. She raised her blade, while Ryuko collapsed on her side losing consciousness. "And now little Ryuko…" She said "Die!"

Nui lowered her blade on Ryuko's neck, but something blocked it just before cutting it. Nui raised her face just in time to receive a punch in the face, which sent her flying away. However she turned mid air and landed on her feet.

"Who is bothering me while i take my revenge?" She asked angrily. Rising her face, she saw Sanageyama, who was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark green shirt, a white cape andai usual bamboo sword in his hand, Gamagoori, who was wearing jeans too but with a white shirt which was following the lines of his muscles and Satsuki, in her usual outfit, with her blades unsheated and one of them pointed towards her.

"Ooh so it's a family reunion" Nui joked "I will kill all of you too" She laughed.

"You won't lay a finger on Ryuko because i'm…" Gamagoori started.

"Yeah yeah, lady Satsuki's living shield and you will protect Ryuko too… We already know that story" Sanageyama Interrupted.

"Gamagoori… Sanageyama… Can you handle her long enough to let me take care of Ryuko?" Satsuki asked.

"Consider it done lady Satsuki" Gamagoori said.

"I was waiting to test your last gift, mylady" Sanageyama said.

Nui laughed again. "You two… Against… Me? Are you serious? You really want to die, do you?"

Sanageyama smirked "I won't laugh so much if i were you."

"You don't stand a chance against me!" Nui said.

Sanageyama readied his bamboo sword. "Get ready… I'm coming!" He said.

"Are you really so dumb to warn me?" Nui asked.

"I won't be sure about this. Besides…" He then disappeared. "I'm already behinde you…"

Nui frozed for a moment. She didn't see his movement. She slowly turned to face him, hoping that he was joking but the bamboo sword striking her back was proof enough that he wasn't.

"Gamagoori! Your turn!" Sanageyama said loudly. He striked Nui two other times sending her towards him. Gamagoori then punched Nui mid air. She was stunned by the force of the impact and Gamagoori could rapidly punch her other five times before sending her flying against a wall with a roundhouse kick.

"Come on, you bitch! Didn't you say that we don't stand a chance?" Sanageyama called out.

"You will die!" Nui said dashing against the duo. Her pair of scissor blades collided with the bamboo sword or with a metal plate each time she tried to hit them. Nui went berseker, letting her anger and her bloodthirst overcome her brain. Sanageyama and Gamagoori noticed this so they took advantage of the situation.

"Gamagoori!" Sanageyama said. "This is our opportunity!" He dodged a blade. "We need to strike her now!"

"Understood!" Gamagoori answered. "Let's do this!" He then grabbed both Nui's arm twisting them to make sure that he could keep her under control from behinde her. Sanageyama instead took one of the scissor blades and slashed Nui, causing a large wound from the left shoulders to the right leg. Nui screamed in pain. Her blood was spilling on the ground. However she freed herself from Gamagoori's hold and jumped away near the door she used to enter the room.

"You can hit me as many times as you want!" She screamed. "But you won't leave this place alive!" And with this strange columns appeared from the ground sending out spears composed by life fibers.

Satsuki was on the other side of the room with Ryuko. She packed her wound, trying her best to keep her sister alive during all the fight. Even if outside she was calm and firm, inside she was trembling, scared by the possibility of losing her sister. After packing up Ryuko's wound, satsuki checked her sister breath and heart. Both were weak, but she was alive, so Satsuki sighed in relief.

"Ryuko…" She called hesitantly. "Ryuko… Wake up…" Her voice was low, so it sounded reassuring, but Satsuki was having difficulties to not let it tremble.

Ryuko groaned weakly. "Satsuki…" She said.

"Yes, it's me" Satsuki went on. "Wake up Ryuko… Please…" Satsuki could not hide anymore her fear and her voice trembled.

"Sis… Why are you… crying?" Ryuko asked without opening her eyes. Satsuki at the beginning didn't under stand what she was saying. Then, touching her own cheek, she felt a small tear rolling on her skin.

"Because…" Satsuki started. "I thought… I thought…"

Ryuko slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry and unsure, but she knew that Satsuki was there. "Sis… It hurts…" She said. "It hurts… A lot…"

"Ryuko… Hold on… Please…" Satsuki said trembling. "Don't you remember? We have to save Senketsu… Togheter… You promised me…"

"Sis… I feel cold…" Ryuko said. Satsuki took her hand and hold her near her chest.

"Is this the best you can do?" Sanageyama screamed cutting in half an entire column and then landing between Nui and the sisters.

"Well, let us show you our full power!" Gamagoori said loudly crushing another column with a fist and then reaching Sanageyama.

"Ira… Uzu… Are they here too?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah…" Satsuki said while other tears were falling from her cheeks. "Everyone is here… Jakuzure and Inumuta are fighting elsewhere… They are all here to help you"

A strong wind started to blow making Sanageyama's cape fly. He and Gamagoori then took a deep breath and togheter they screamed.

"FOUR STARS ULTIMA UNIFORMS: RESURRECTION FORM!"

"BLADE REGALIA: AZRAEL'S WRATH!"

"SHACKLE REGALIA: SOUL SANCTUARY!"

The light enveloped both of them while their transformation begun. Their ultima uniforms were exactly like their final form in the last battle against Ragyo, but there were some differences: They were full white with some traits in light-blue. The power and the energy emitted were ten times more. Infact, Sanageyama's bamboo sword was radiating so much light that it was burning the space nearby.

"Four stars… You did it.. Sis…" Ryuko said weakly with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Satsuki still didn't stop to tremble. "I did it to help you… To save Senketsu…"

"Sen… Ketsu…?" Ryuko asked.

Sanageyama and Gamagoori fought Nui and her columns of life fibers without even sweating.

"Uzu! I will take care of them! Kill that bitch!" He screamed.

"Roger that, Ira!" Sanageyama answered and Wight a couple of jumps he was already in front of his target. He and Nui started to duel at incredible speed. At the beginning, Sanageyama was overpowering her, but slowly Nui was getting more and more faster. After mere seconds, they were dueling at light speed, almost disappearing in a blur.

Gamagoori instead was crushing everything on his path. A couple of pillar sending out spears of life fibers weren't a challenge for him. Infact, he destroyed all of them. He looked around searching for Sanageyama. Before he could call him out, Sanageyama appeared besides him.

"That bitch is fast" He said. "She can keep up with Azrael's Wrath in speed and her dual-wielding skill is a challenge even for my power."

"Then we will crash her togheter!" Gamagoori said and both faced Nui.

"Yes… He is here…" Satsuki confirmed. "We just have to kill Nui and to heal you…"

"Nui… Sis… She is… Just playing…" Ryuko said. "She isn't… Fighiting… Full power…"

"Don't worry…" Satsuki answered. "We will handle her… Just stay awake… Hold on…"

Ryuko smiled at this. "Thank… You… Sis…" She slowly closed her eyes while her hold on Satsuki's hand weakened more and more.

"Ryuko… Ryuko! RYUKOOOO!" Satsuki screamed out. But she didn't got any answer.

Sanageyama, Gamagoori and Nui turned to face the two sister. When the saw Satsuki trembling, holding Ryuko's body so tight with tears staining her face, they had different reaction. Two of them were shocked by the sight. The third laughed.

"So… Did she die?" Nui asked laughing. "Finally! My revenge is complete!"

"Lady Satsuki…" Gamagoori mumbled.

"Ryuko…" Sanageyama asked.

Satsuki didn't answered. Instead, she rose on her feet and slowly walked towards Nui.

"Leave her to me…" She said. "Sanageyama…Find Senketsu and save him… Gamagoori… Bring Ryuko outside… Then contact Inumuta… This cursed place must turn into ashes…" When she gave these orders, she stopped just in front of the duo, looking towards Nui.

Sanageyama and Gamagoori disappeared with their orders. They knew that when Satsuki was enraged it was better not to stand in her way. However, before disappearing in two different hallway, they both heard her saying something…

"Life-fibers… Override…"


	13. Ehy guys some news here!

Ehy guys, thanks for following/favouriting my story! I'm writing down the next chapter but it's a bit slow since i'm having little free time, but i think i will update it in a week or less.  
By the way, i have an idea for another story (Kill la Kill of course)... The plot is about a boy who finish up inside the anime... I will write down all the 24 episodes (25 counting "One more goodbye" but i seriously don't know about this... we will see) but they will be a little different... Obviously i will keep going further than the standard 24 (maybe 25) episodes but before starting i want to know what do you think


	14. Coming back

**A.N: I know, this is a short chapter, but since i tought about the other story i can't write this one propely. I will call it "Kill la Kill: A Different Story" and the first chapter is already out. I will keep writing both so i will taking some more time to update, i'm sorry about this, but just be patient.**

Gamagoori was running as fast as he could. Holding Ryuko, he dashed towards the gate of the tower, avoiding any threat he found on his way. Howewer, when he reached his destination, he found that the gate was closed.

"Damn it!" He thought. Checking the area, he decided that he could lay down Ryuko for a moment. Then he tried to smash the wall with his bare fists. He was strong, but he couldn't even scratch it since it regenerated too fast.

"This is a serious problem." He said. Taking a small comunicator in his pocket, he tried to contact his friends. "Inumuta! Jakuzure! Can you hear me?" Howewer there were interferences so he couldn't get any answer.

"Damn it!" He repeated. Looking to Ryuko, Gamagoori could see that her wound was seriously bleeding. "What can i do? Even with my Shackle regalia i can't pass through this wall!" He punched again the wall, using all the strenght he had, but still he couldn't do anything. His anger was growning more and more. After another punch, he stopped to catch his breath.

"I won't give up that easily!" He thought, but just a second before he could punch the wall again he felt something strange. It was something he felt only once before. And it was a feeling of danger. He turned to see the source of that feeling... and he remained breathless.

...

"Am i... Dead?" Ryuko thought.

Opening her eyes, she found herself floating in the darkness again. This time howewer was different. Her wound disappeared and she was feeling well and relaxed.

"It's warm... I'm so tired... Maybe.. I can rest..." She thought closing her eyes.

_Hold on!_

"Who's there?" Ryuko thought.

_Hold on!_

"This voice..."

_Wake up!_

"I'm too tired... Let me sleep some more..."

_Please wake up!_

"Why?" Ryuko thought.

_Ryuko we are all here... We are here to help you... To save Senketsu..._

"Senketsu? I can't face him... I'm not strong enough..."

_Ryuko... I'm Satsuki... Please... don't leave me alone..._

"Sa... Tsu... Ki?" She said.

Her wound reappeared, slowly staining her clothes while the blood was flowing away like smoke. She looked it like it was something strange and new.

_Ryuko... Stay with me..._

"Satsuki... Are you... Crying?" Ryuko asked.

_Stay with me... Please..._

"Satsuki!" She called out feeling that the voice was disappearing in the distance.

_Stay... Please..._

Ryuko's eyes started to water and tears begun to roll on her cheeks. Howewer it wasn't for saddness.

It was for anger.

"HARIME NUI!" She screamed creating a strong wind explosion. Her red streak of hair started to glow at first, then it was litteralling blazing with light.

"Wait for me Satsuki! I'm coming!"

...

Gamagoori's eyes widened. Ryuko was standing in front of him, the wound was bleeding a little more and her ocean blue eyes were full of anger.

"Matoi..." He slowly approached her "Are you ok?"

"Bring me to Satsuki!" She asked.

"But... Your wound... You are not in condition..."

"Bring me to Satsuki! Now!" She repeated. "She need my help!"

...

Sanageyama followed the hallway to its end reaching what seemed to be a huge hall. The ceiling was hidden by the darkness and a strange pillar in the middle was emitting light each time energy pulsed inside it. He searched everywhere only to find a couple of chains attached to the wall. But there was nobody.

"If Senketsu was here, then they brought him somewhere else." He thought. Checking up the ground near the chains, however, he didn't find any type of tracks.

"It seems like if he litterally vanished from here. How can that be possible?"

Rising back on his feet, Sanageyama was thinking about this whole situation. It seemed strange to him, but he couldn't say why.

"So... you are Sanageyama, are you?" a voce echoed.

Sanageyama scanned the area, looking everywhere, but he couldn't find anyone.

"I'm sorry, but i can't allow you to bring him back. As i said before, i've plans for him." And with this, life fibers extended themself to capture Sanageyama, who started to dodge and parry without even have time to prepare himself. At the end, Sanageyama got caught and the life fibers completely enveloped him.

"Now, would you please leave my tower?" The voice echoed again while the life fibers were passing trought a wall, bringing Sanageyama with them.


	15. Voices

Ryuko collapsed on her knees again. Trying to raise herself, she felt a wave of pain from her wound. She was brething hardly, weakened by the blood loss. Using the wall as support, painfully and slowly she got herself back on her feet.

"You shouldn't push yourself like this, Matoi" Gamagoori said.

"Shut up..." Ryuko answered. "Satsuki needs me..." She suddently brought a hand to her mouth, coughing strongly. When she looked at it, she saw some blood, which was also dripping from the right corner of her mouth.

"Stop it, Matoi!" Gamagoori said rushing to her side. "You are going to kill yourself!"

"I don't care!" She said angrily, Heavily breathing, she took some step forward, leaning against the wall. Gamagoori watched her. He was a little confused. He could understand her determination. He could understand her will. But he didn't know what she hoped to do. Her wound was deep. She could die at any moment. If it was har for her to walk, how could she hope to fight back Nui?

Ryuko collapsed again onher knees, leaning forward on her hands. Coughing up more blood, she tried to raise herself again, but she wasn't strong enough: her arms couldn't stand her weight anymore. She was about to hit the ground, but Gamagoori managed to catch her in time.

"Fine, Matoi..." He said. "I will help you. But remember this: i won't let you die." He then lifted her and run towards Satsuki, carrying Ryuko in his arms.

"Thanks Gamagoori..." Ryuko whispered. "But i won't die so easily."

...

When they reached the circular room in which Satsuki and Nui were fighting, Ryuko and Gamagoori were shocked: Satsuki was using Junketsu, but her body was covered by wounds and cuts, which were bleeding seriously. Her breath was heavy and quick and she was using her blade to support her weight. Nui, instead, was unharmed. The wound caused by Gamagoori and Sanageyama was still there, but it seemed like it was just a little scratch.

"My, my, my... You are really disappointing me, little Satsuki! Weren't you going to revenge your sister?" Nui teased her.

"Lady Satsuki!" Gamagoori called out.

"Gamagoori! I told you to take Ryuko away!" She said.

"I won't leave you behind!" Ryuko said.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki turned to face her. "You... You are alive!" Tears were slowly falling on her cheeks.

"So... You survived..." Nui said. "But i won't let you get away this time!"

Wiht this, Nui disappeared just to reappear behind Gamagoori. He turned to face her, but Nui quickly kicked him in the face, sending him flying near Satsuki. Gamagoori protected Ryuko from the impact with the ground embracing her, releasing only when they stopped.

"Are you... Alright... Matoi?" He asked.

"Yeah... Thanks..." She answered weakly.

Gamagoori smiled at her, however the kick was too strong and he passed out.

Ryuko weakly tried to rise herself, but she managed to stand thanks to Satsuki's help.

"Ryuko... What are you doing here? You are not in cndition to fight!" Satsuki asked.

"I told you... I won't leave you behind..." Ryuko answered.

"Ryuko! Just go back! I can handle her alone!" Satsuki said, but the duo was interrupted by Nui, who charged forward with a lunge. Satsuki quickly pushed Ryuko on the left and jumped on the right, however Nui rotated herself mid-air and slashed Satsuki on her left arm. Satsuki hissed for the pain, but she still tried to hit her opponent. Nui dodged the blade without probems and attacked Satsuki with a relentless torrent of blows.

When Satsuki pushed her, Ryuko fell on the ground. She tried to rise herself on her feet, but her streanght wasn't enough so she fell on her right knee coughing up more blood.

"Stand up..." She tought. "Damn it! Stand up! Satsuki needs you! Stand up!" Slowly but steadly, she forced herself on her feet. She was trembling and keeping her balance was already hard.

"Do you really want to fight?" A voice echoed in her mind.

"What... What was that?" She tought.

"Well then... Go... And fight..." The voice echoed again. Immediately, Ryuko felt a strong wave of energy in her body.

"What... What is this?" She tought watching herself. Her train of toughts was however interrupted by the sound of a sword clashing with the ground. When she saw Satsuki on the ground, Ryuko rushed forward and punched Nui in her face, sending her flying against a wall crushing it.

"Ryuko... How did you..." Satsuki tought standing up and recovering her sword.

"Sis, wake up Gamagoori. I will take care of her..." Ryuko said.

Before Satsuki could say anything, Nui rushed towards Ryuko.

"How dare you... I will tear you in pieces!" She screamed slashing back and forth. Ryuk did her best to dodge her blades, but every two or three times a new wound appeared on her body.

"Damn... I can't keep up like this!" Ryuko tought.

"Ryuko..." The voice called out again. "Let yourself go..."

"This voice... Who are you?" She tought back.

"Accept it... Let yourself go..." The voice said leaving her again.

"Accept what?" Ryuko jumped on her right to avoid Nui' lunge, but she lost her balance due to her injuries on her legs and fell on the floor.

"You are mine!" Nui said rising her sword.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki called out after waking up Gamagoori.

"Matoi!" He echoed.

"Wait... Accept it... Did it mean..." Ryuko tought.

"Die!" Nui screamed striking down. The force of the impact destroyed part of the ground rising a thick cloud of dust.

"Less one!" Nui laughed out. However, when the dust settled down, she stood there shocked: Ryuko managed to block Nui's attack with her hands a few inches from her chest.

"What... How...?" Nui tried to ask, but Ryuko pushed away the blade and kicked her in her chest as strong as she could, sending her flying several meters back.

"Damn you!" Nui said recovering from the kick, but, before she could even move, Gamagoori blocked her from behind.

"Matoi! Kill her!" He called out.

"What...?" Nui was surprised. Ryuko stood up and rushed towards her.

"Ryuko! Take these!" Satsuki said throwing the scissor blades with a perfect timing. Ryuko catched them and prepared to strike, but a suddent blast on the top of the room surprised her.

"What's happening?" She asked loud.

"Ryuko! We need to get out immediately! Soon this place will be destroyed!" Satsuki answered.

Nui catched this opportunity and striked with an elbow Gamagoori in his stomach. Surprised, he let loose of his grip and Nui disappeared at incredible speed.

"Damn you!" Ryuko screamed. "Come back, coward!"

"We don't have time!" Satsuki said. "Ryuko! We need to get out! Now!"

The three of them rushed towards the hallway while everything around them was being destroyed: The ceiling and the walls were collapsing and the blasts were more and more stronger.

When they reached the gate, they found it open. Jakuzure was already there waiting for them.

"Come on guys! Move your legs!" She said.

With a final sprint, they managed to get out just in time: The hallway was utterly destroyed as the tower itself crushed on the ground.

"That was close..." Satsuki said breathing heavily.

"Yeah... I can't belive..." Ryuko stopped as she fell on her knees, coughing blood strongly. Satsuki rushed to her side immediately to hold her.

"Ryuko!" She called out.

"S... Sis..." Ryuko tried to answer, but she lost counsciousness.

"Jakuzure! Ask Inumuta to find an hospital near by!" Satsuki said.

"Yes, Satsuki!" She answered running away.

"Gamagoori, take your car and come back here!"

"Yes, lady Satsuki!" Gamagoori said dashing away.

"Sanageyama...!" Satsuki said. However, he wasn't there.

"Damn it!" She tought. "Where are you, Sanageyama?"

...

**A.N. Sorry guys for the long wait, but since the beginning of university i don't have free time: classes start at 08:00 and ends at 18:00... And since they aren't optional, it's a pain in the ass... however today i ended them earlier since a teacher had something to do so i could come back and write down this chapter. I will always try my best to update soon, but i seriously don't know when i will be able to. Again, sorry about this, i hope that you will keep following the story and i hope that you will enjoy it.**


	16. Waking up

Ryuko slowly opened her eyes. Once again, she was floating in a black void. A weak light was radiating from her naked body. However, this time she was free to move. She looked around, searching for Senketsu, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was however, another girl.

"Who are you?" Ryuko asked.

The girl didn't answer. She just went closer. When Ryuko managed to look her face clearly, she was shocked: That girl was exactly like herself.

"I'm your innerself." She answered finally. "Well, actually I'm also a part of Senketsu that never left your body. I took your form since I'm connected to your life fibers."

Ryuko was silent. She was shaking a bit. Her fists clenched. "Where…" She asked after a while. "Where… Where the fuck were you?" She shouted angrily.

"What?" Her innerself asked confused.

"Where were you when I needed you most?" Ryuko shouted again. "Where were you in these past weeks? When I was crying? When I woke up in the middle of the night?" Tears were forming in her eyes. Angry tears. "Where were you when I cried out your name? When I was missing you so badly? Where the fuck were you when I needed you the most?"

"I was in a dormant state because…" She was answering.

"To hell your dormant state!" Ryuko interrupted her, lunging forward. However, her innerself just vanished.

"Would you mind listen quietly?" She asked reappearing behind Ryuko and blocking her arms.

"I don't care about your excuses!" Ryuko shouted.

"Does this mean you don't care about Senketsu?" She asked.

"W… What?" Ryuko was surprised.

"I'm asking you again: Would you mind listen quietly?"

Ryuko stopped for a moment. "Alright…" She sighed in defeat.

"Good." Her innerself said freeing her. "So, let me ask you something: Why do you think Senketsu was taken prisoner?"

"To bait me in a trap like before?" Ryuko answered with a question.

"That's just a part of the truth. Let's start from the beginning: I went into a dormant state when Senketsu burned in your last battle. But some time ago, he woke me up, transferring all his knowledge inside me. They are working on something huge. And they need Senketsu. Every part of it."

"And since you are inside me…" Ryuko said understanding. "… They are after me both for revenge and for you, aren't they?"

"Correct." The inner Ryuko answered. "I didn't want to lend you my strenght to not get detected. I thought that it would have protected you. But in the end, I couldn't stand to see you getting hurt. When you recovered from passing out in that tower, I understood that you wouldn't stop fighting."

Ryuko was having an headache. It was too much to understand in one shot. She held her head with a hand, trying to figure out everything. Then, a sudden realization struck her hard… Very hard.

"Wait… You mean that… You were here… When I passed out?" She asked. "And you… I… She…?" Ryuko was about to panic.

"Yeah. I was there with you. I saw your strange dream. And I can see what your feelings are, Ryuko." She answered.

Ryuko blushed hardly, as if all her blood went on her face. "DON'T YOU DARE GO TELL HER!" She said very fast.

"Well, I don't think I will have the possibility since I'm inside your body." Her innerself answered. She then sighed. "I think it's time."

"Time? For what?" Ryuko asked.

"Time for you to wake up." She answered while she was slowly vanishing away.

"Wait! I've some questions for you!" Ryuko shouted.

"I know Ryuko, I know… But I can't answer them."

"Why?" Ryuko asked again, but her innerself already disappeared. Slowly, her light faded away and Ryuko closed her eyes.

….

Ryuko slowly woke up. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a bed. Her arms were resting over the blankets and she was looking to a white ceiling. She felt tired and her body was hurting as hell.

Near her bed, there were some medical machines that were constantly checking her heartbeat. When she fully woke up, she realized that someone was holding her hand. Slowly, ignoring the pain, she raised her head and she saw that Satsuki was there. She was sitting on a chair, leaning forward on the bed, resting her head on her crossed arms, hiding her face and holding her hand.

Ryuko smiled. However, a last realization struck her: She was once again completely naked. She blushed, embarrassed, while the cardio machine increased the frequency of the sound emitted.

"Satsuki slowly tightened up her hold. "Damned machine…" She said weakly. Rising her face tiredly, she saw Ryuko awake.

"Ryuko…" Satsuki smiled sadly. "You are awake… You scared me so much…" She then layed her head on her arms again, felling asleep. This time, she wasn't hiding her face, so Ryuko could clearly see her. Her cheeks were stained by tears. She had strong eye bags and her hair were a mess. Ryuko slowly freed her hand and reached out to caress her. She felt guilty about this situation. She worried her sister so much.

Satsuki relaxed while sleeping when Ryuko touched her. Ryuko smiled sadly and layed down her head, never ending these slow caresses she was doing.

Time passed away slowly, but it didn't bothered her. These kind of moments were very few. And she wanted them to last forever. She didn't think anything. She just stood there. She was glad to be alone with her sister. Satsuki always watched on her. And now she was doing the same. She tilted her head on the side and watched her sister peacefully sleeping. Her back was slowly rising and lowering, following the rhythm of her breath.

As time passed by, Ryuko found herself more and more intrigued in her sister. She slowly followed her lines with the eyes: Her back. Her shoulders. Her face. Her eyes. Her lips.

Ryuko found herself attracted by Satsuki's lips. She blushed lightly moving away her gaze. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Maybe I can rest a little…" She thought. She didn't fell asleep. She just breathed slowly with her eyes closed.

Later on, the door opened. Three of the elite four came in silently. Jakuzure went on Ryuko's left. Gamagoori put a blanket on Satsuki and stood on her side. Inumuta just went near the various machines and recorded some datas on his PDA.

"You are awake, Matoi." Gamagoori stated. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty tired and messed up." She answered. "But I'm fine."

"You lost a high amount of blood. Your lounges were damaged and..." Inumuta explained.

"You really scared out all of us" Jakuzure said interrupting him.

"I'm sorry. I won't let that happen again."

"Keep your word, Matoi." Gamagoori said. "I won't stand again the sight of lady Satsuki…" he stopped halfway.

"She never left your side since you passed out. She have not eaten propely, nor she have slept well." Jakuzure stated. "She was worried about you. She didn't want to lose you."

Ryuko thought for a moment. "How much I slept?" She asked.

"Seven days." Inumuta answered bluntly.

Ryuko sighed. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"We had our own business." Jakuzure answered.

"What kind of business stop you from worring about your precious Satsuki?"

None of them answered. Ryuko understood that wasn't the right question to do.

"Nevermind. Where is Sanageyama?" Ryuko asked.

Again, none of them answered.

"Guys… What happened?"

"Seven days ago, when you passed out, Satsuki gave us some orders. However, Sanageyama was missing. We searched for him, but our priority was saving your life, so we had to leave. We came back every following day. We searched for him everywhere in that forest, but without results. Until yesterday. We found him near the small waterfall unconscious. Saying he was injured is an understatement. He was barely alive. He is still recovering, but he doesn't have in his body life fibers like you. We seriously don't know if he will wake up or not." Inumuta explained.

Ryuko closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She sighed.

"It's not your fault, Matoi." Gamagoori said. "We all knew what could happen when we attacked that tower. Sanageyama wasn't an exception."

"I know… But I can't stop from feeling guilty." She said.

"You shouldn't feel like this, Ryuko." Jakuzure said placing a hand on Ryuko's shoulder. She then waited a moment. "Do you know what he did before falling unconscious?" She asked with a small, sad chukle.

"He used his bamboo sword and left a trail on the ground." Gamagoori said with the same sad smile. "He wrote a message: Not her fault."

"That idiot…" Ryuko said sadly. "He already knew what I would have thought, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Jakuzure said.

"Guys. Time is up." Inumuta said.

"Time?" Ryuko asked.

"We are not your family." Gamagoori explained. "We can visit you only for a certain amount of time. We are going to bring back lady Satsuki. She need to recover." He then lifted Satsuki in his arms.

"Wait!" Ryuko said quickly, cursing herself for what she did. How could she explain? What could she say to save herself from this embarrassing situation?

The trio smiled.

"You want her to stay with you, right?" Jakuzure asked, earning a blush from Ryuko.

Gamagoori slowly lifted the blankets and, without uncover Ryuko's body, he layed Satsuki near her. "I'm sure that she want to stay here too." He said.

"Just take care of her." Inumuta said.

"Thank you guys." Ryuko whispered. The trio then left the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Ryuko scooted near her sister. She was embarrassed that she was naked, but she didn't care. They already saw each other naked afterall. She hugged her tightly, nudging her head on Satsuki's shoulder. She also took Satsuki's arm and placed it on herself, like if she was embracing her while sleeping. Her sister's heartbeat was slow. Her breath was calm. Her body was warm. Ryuko kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sis." She whispered before closing her eyes and felling asleep too.


	17. Gestures

Satsuki slowly woke up. She felt tired, even if she rested well for the first time in a week. She found herself wrapped tightly to Ryuko, which was sleeping while snoring lightly.

She smiled. Placing a hand on Ryuko's head, she slowly but steadly began to caress her. Ryuko was trembling a little for the cold. Satsuki looked around her. When she saw the blanket that Gamagoori placed on her, she reached out for it and layed it on the bed. A couple of minutes later, Ryuko stopped trembling.

Satsuki resumed caressing her head. She kept caressing Ryuko's head. She always loved to watch her sleeping. She could feel how much trust Ryuko was placing in her.

Recalling what happened seven days before, she felt a wave of fear and sadness. She was very close to lose her. She was scared as hell. She placed her forehead on Ryuko's. A small tear was running down her cheek. If she reached her sooner, maybe she would have prevent all of this from happening. If she was stronger, maybe she would have saved Senketsu for her.

Ryuko groaned a little.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Satsuki whispered.

"Don't worry. It was just a small nap." Ryuko answered smiling.

"How do you feel?" Satsuki asked low voice.

"Fine, I think. Just a bit tired." She answered.

"You should rest a bit more."

"You too sis. I know that you stood here all the time."

"I was worried about you Ryuko."

"I know… Sorry." Once again, Ryuko was feeling guilty.

Satsuki smiled. "It's alright Ryuko." She then kissed Ryuko's forehead earning a blush from her. "Come on… Rest a little more… You still have to recover."

"Promise me you will too." Ryuko asked.

"I will." Satsuki said smiling.

Ryuko smiled too and closed her eyes, nudging her head on her sister's shoulder again.

"Sis?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Ryuko said.

Satsuki just resumed caressing her head. Slowly, Ryuko fell asleep once again. Satsuki pulled her closer.

"Just don't scare me like this again." She whispered closing her eyes too.

….

Later on, that day, Ryuko woke up first. Satsuki was still sleeping and Ryuko was glad that she didn't woke her up: She wanted to stare at her some more while she was dreaming.

She had a peaceful look on her face. Ryuko moved away a strain of hair that was covering Satsuki's right eye. The more she looked at her and the more she wanted to get closer. Soon, she found herself watching her lips, daydreaming about kissing them.

"What should I do?" She asked herself blushing hardly.

Slowly, she approached her sister's face. Her heart was beating faster and faster. The more she got closer, the more her face reddened up. She was so close. She could feel Satsuki's warm breath on her lips. Her heart was beating furiously, almost painfully. Her ears were whistling. Her mind was numb and she felt dizzy. She slowly closed her eyes, leaning forward, almost touching her lips with her own.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, waking up Satsuki. Ryuko immediately leaned back, hoping that she didn't understood what she was trying to do.

"Ryuko!" Mako called out propelling herself on the girl like a rocket. Ryuko tried to catch her, but she still was weak, so Mako landed on her painfully.

"Ryuko! You are awake!" Mako shouted out.

"Mako! You are killing me!" Ryuko pleaded since she wasn't breathing. Mako noticed this and moved on the side.

"How are you? I've a lot to talk with you about!" She shouted out happy.

"You never change, do you?" Ryuko said chuckling. "I feel better now. Just a bit tired, but I can handle it."

"You scared me, you know?" Mako said. "You were about to die for blood loss!"

"Yeah, I know Mako…"

"No you don't! If you die for blood loss, you DIE!" Mako said dead serious.

"I've a sort of déjà vú" Satsuki said, recalling what happened during the fight between Ryuko and Nui at the Naturals Elections causing the three girls to laugh heartly.

Mako stood there with them for a while. They just passed some time togheter, enjoying these kind of moments. Soon, Mako had to go, leaving the two sisters alone once again.

"She will never change, will she?" Satsuki asked.

"I really don't know" Ryuko said chuckling.

Ryuko's stomach then grumbled loudly, causing her to blush once again.

"I think it's time to eat something" Satsuki joked. "Here, let me go take something." She then left the bed and went outside the room.

Ryuko placed a hand where Satsuki layed. "It's warm." She thought scooting a little on it.

Outside, Satsuki was slowly walking towards the lunch area. "What were you thinking, Ryuko?" She thought paying for some snacks. She wasn't angry. She just was thoughtful.

"Why did you stop?" She thought before opening the door and reaching her sister in her bed.

….

In the evening, Ryuko asked Satsuki to get some clothes for her. She nodded and, kissing her forehead, left for a couple of minutes.

"Don't forget my cigarettes!" She shouted out before Satsuki closed the door. She didn't know if the sister would have fulfilled her request, but she was needed it. Maybe she couldn't get addicted to the nicotine, however she got addicted to the gesture. When her sister came back, she was glad that she got her cigarettes too.

"Thank you sis! You are the best!" Ryuko said smiling.

"Just for now, Ryuko. I won't get them next time." Satsuki joked.

"Don't worry, this won't happen again." She answered while getting dressed. "When I will fully recover, I will go and kick Nui so hard that she will never come back again."

Satsuki didn't know what to say. "Ryuko… I don't… Think… It's the best idea… For now…"

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked. She wasn't angry.

"Well… I…" Satsuki tried to say, lowering her gaze. However, words didn't come.

"Sis… Come on. Let's go outside for a minute." Ryuko proposed. She knew what Satsuki was about to say. She held her sister's bleeding body, thinking that she lost her. She was worried as hell. And Ryuko knew what you feel when somebody you care about die in your arms.

Once outside, she took her first cigarette in a week and lighted it up. Taking a deep breath, she released a big cloud of smoke, relaxing herself. Ryuko was about to say something, but Satsuki just embraced her from behind. She smiled, closing her eyes. She leaned back her head on her sister's shoulder while holding her sister's hands with her free one. She understood that words where not needed. Sometimes, a single gesture carry a stronger meaning than words. These last two days in which they slept togheter were proof enough. They cared about each other. They worried about each other.

"Sis… I… I have to tell you something." Ryuko said blushing a little.

"Mmmh."

"Actually… I… I think that… I… Don't…" With every word, Ryuko blushed more and more.

"Don't worry Ryuko." Satsuki said, feeling Ryuko's heartbeat. "You can tell it to me when it won't be this hard."

Ryuko couldn't blush more than that. "Does she know?" She thought, taking another deep breath of her cigarette.


	18. Little things

The following morning, Ryuko was dismissed. With Satsuki's help, she went to their house at first. After taking a bath and changing clothes, they both went to Mako's place. She felt well, but still she hadn't recovered her full strenght, so Satsuki needed to carry her a little.

Mako's family was crazy as always: Barazo, Mataro and Guts were running in circle at light speed. Sukuyu was placing on the table tons of croquettes, which disappeared everytime the trio passed nearby, so she had to prepare them again.

When Ryuko sat down in the dining room, Mako launched herself towards Ryuko screaming her name. This time, however, Ryuko just dodged on the left and Mako crushed on the ground pretty hard, but unarmed as always.

"Why did you do that? I wanted to give you a hug!" Mako said laughing.

"Sorry Mako, but I haven't recovered enough to stand your enthusiasm" Ryuko answered chuckling.

"Here, take these croquettes then!" Sukuyu said switching between preparing more croquettes and placing them on the table at an incredible speed. "Eat some of them, you will recover immediately!"

Both Ryuko and Satsuki leaned on one side of Sukuyu each and saw what was happening to the trio. They blinked a couple of time, trying to understand what they saw since Barazo, Mataro and Guts seemed to melt togheter for the movement speed.

"Actually, I think I'm not that hungry." Ryuko said rising her hands and smiling.

"Oh, what a pity. Don't worry, dear. It will be for the another time." Sukuyu said striking a pose with her right hand placed on her own cheek.

The two sister sat down at the table. Sukuyu gave them some tea and, with Mako, she joined them. Talking and laughing, they spent almost all the day togheter. Ryuko enjoyed every second. She needed to lift the weight of the stress from her shoulder. She didn't forgot what happened a week before. She didn't forgot about Senketsu. She didn't forgot how her sister was broken and scared. But she just wanted to have some time to enjoy these little things. Moreover, even if she wanted to save Senketsu, she had to wait for Nui and Yosuke to reveal themselves or for Inumuta to find them with his scanners.

In other words, she had some sort of free time. And she wanted to enjoy it.

Mako stood up and started one of her 'Alleluja' moments. After mere seconds, Ryuko couldn't hold herself anymore and laughed heartly. Soon, she felt dizzy and she had to stop, holding her head with her hand.

"Ryuko? Are you ok?" Satsuki asked wiping away some tears she had on her eyes since she was laughing hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryuko answered smiling. "My head is just spinning a little… Maybe I still have a low blood pressure… And also… Maybe I laughed too hard" She said and everyone laughed again.

Another couple of hours passed by and the two sisters had to go. It was already midnight afterall. Mako didn't want them to leave, but Ryuko was very tired and Soroi was already there with the car. Waving goodbye, they went inside the car. Soroi turned on the engine and drove them to their house.

During the trip, Ryuko fell asleep, leaning on Satsuki's shoulder. She just smiled at this. Her smile, a little after, was replaced by a small chuckle when they reached their destination: Ryuko was sleeping so deeply that she had to carry her on her back.

Once in their room, Satsuki layed her on the bed. Ryuko had a peaceful look on her face. Satsuki stared at her for a moment, smiling. Her breath was calm and slow. Satsuki moved a small strain of hair from Ryuko's face and leaned forward kissing her forehead.

A couple of minutes later, her phone rang. It was Inumuta.

"Tell me everything." Satsuki said.

"I finished analyze Ryuko's wound. I have your answer." Inumuta replied.

"Fine. Give me five minutes and I will be there." Satsuki answered closing the call. She looked again to her sleeping sister.

"I will be back soon Ryuko. Just give me a minute, ok?" She said giving her a last caress on the head. Satsuki then stood up and went outside, slowly closing the door. She made her way towards the basements of her mansion. There was a huge laboratory divided in two parts: The first one was Iori's reign. Infact, several sewing machines covered the whole space. The second, instead, belonged to Inumuta. He brought inside every kind of supercomputer he could get his hands on, connecting all of them togheter. Satsuki looked around and she found him in front of a monitor, typing at full speed.

"So?" She asked.

"Speaking in a certain way, we have a problem." Inumuta answered.

"Make it short." Satsuki said. "I have to take care of my sister."

"Alright." He answered. " I found some common traits between Matoi's…"

"Ryuko." Satsuki said.

"Ryuko's scissor blades and Nui's ones. However, there's something different in the way the work."

"Keep going." Satsuki said.

"Let's make an example: When Ryuko cut Nui's arms, she had to do it from both sides, otherwise she would have regenerated them. Nui, however, just stabbed her with one blade. And I focused on that side of the problem. It seems that Nui's fake scissor blade resonate to a certain frequency that made Ryuko's life fibers temporally instable."

"That explain why she took so much time to recover." Satsuki stated. "Is there anyway to prevent this?"

"I'm sorry, but if I can't study the blade itself I can't go any further. And even if you manage to get one, I will need Iori's help to proceed with the analysis." Inumuta answered.

"Don't worry. You did a great job. By the way, did you find out where they hide?"

"I'm still having some troubles about this: They are using a sort of jammer that prevent the scan from finding them. I'm working on it." He answered.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Inumuta." She said. "We still have to wait for Ryuko to proper recovery."

"Yes, lady Satsuki." He said.

Satsuki then left Inumuta to his work and came back to her room. She tiredly sighed , changing herself into something more confortable. She then turned off the lights and reached for her sister lying next to her. Slowly, she pulled her in a tight embrace and closed her eyes.

"We will see tomorrow, Ryuko." She thought before felling asleep.


	19. Drunk night

"Good morning. How do you feel today?" Satsuki asked. She got up earlier than her sister and prepared a small breakfast for Ryuko, which was walking like a zombie half asleep.

"Fine. I think I fully recovered." She answered yawning loudly.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." Satsuki replied chuckling a little. "It's been a while since I saw you like this."

"Oh come on!" Ryuko said smiling.

"So, how was healing like normal people?"

"Not exactly _normal_, however it was boring as hell!" Ryuko teased.

"Oh, so you found the time spent with your sister _boring_?" Satsuki joked.

"Yeah, it was boring! I couldn't play any videogame!" Ryuko answered crossing her arms, trying to hold her laughters biting her lips. 'Actually, it was awesome' She thought.

"Videogames… I see…" Satsuki said crossing her arms too. "Then I suppose that you will not spend anymore time with your sister, right?"

"Correct!" Ryuko answered. 'I would rather die than staying away from you.'

"Oh well… What a shame… I was about to ask you to play some with me… But since you don't want to spend some time with your sister, I will just play alone." Satsuki said turning around.

'Crap' Ryuko thought. "Ok, I give up, you won this one!" She said laughing.

Satsuki turned to face her and caressed her head with a victorious smile on her face. She then resumed preparing breakfast for both.

"Satsuki?" Ryuko called out.

"Yeah?"

"When will Inumuta find them?"

"He's working on it. Just give him some time. I suggest you to enjoy this small break." Satsuki answered.

"I know… But…"

"You can't stop thinking about him." Satsuki stated.

'Actually, I can't stop thinking about both of you'. Ryuko thought. "Yeah."

"Don't worry. Inumuta won't take long. He said that those two are using a jammer, but when he will find out how to ignore it, he will find them in no time. Just relax." She said turning her face a little.

Ryuko saw that she was smiling and blushed a little. She really loved her sister's smile.

Satsuki brought on the table eggs and beacon. Ryuko just heard her stomach grumble at the sight before launching herself on the food. Satsuki instead took her usual cup of tea.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ryuko asked.

"I already did. Also, I don't think you will leave any leftover." Satsuki joked.

Ryuko blushed again. "I'm not that hungry!" She said in defense.

"Really? Look at your dish." Satsuki said laughing.

Ryuko lowered her gaze and saw that her dish was still clean. She was eating right from the pan.

"Err… I… Well…" Ryuko tried to say. However, her sister's laugh just got her and she laughed as well.

After eating, they both cleaned the table and washed dishes, cups and the pan. Then, they headed to their room and turned on their console. Ryuko took a beat-them-all videogame and two pads. Taking a seat near her sister, who was on the bed, she got ready for the fight.

"Trust me, Kyruin, you will never beat me in this one! Time for round two!" She said choosing her character.

"Oh we will see, Matoi." Satsuki answered.

When the countdown reached the zero, they both begun smashing the pads as fast as they could. Ryuko was really enjoying this and Satsuki could see it. The way Ryuko smiled, laughed and played always got a soft spot on her.

Soon, since she was getting distracted, she lost the first match. "Yeah! I told you that you will never beat me!" Ryuko shouted happily.

"Chill down, Matoi. It's a best of three!" Satsuki answered preparing to fight again.

The match started again. Satsuki was a bit more concentrated but her mind still was wandering on its own. She really enjoyed the time with her sister. It was something that she couldn't explain. Satsuki never felt uncomfortable with her. Even when they were embracing each other. Physical contact with her wasn't a problem. It never brought back bad memories. She enjoyed it too. She loved to caress her head.

"Oh come on!" Ryuko said interrupting her train of thoughts. "How could you do that grab? I even didn't think it is possible!"

"It's… A… Secret!" Satsuki joked. Ryuko playfully punched her shoulder. "I will teach you another time." Satsuki said.

The final match started. And again, Satsuki's mind went on its own.

She couldn't explain why she felt so comfortable with Ryuko. She was her sister, but sometime she felt like she was more than that. She worried about her. She cared about her more than anyone. But everytime she saw her eyes… Her smile… Her laughs… She felt happy. She didn't cared about anything else. She sometimes even blushed when Ryuko smiled. She always managed to hide it, but she always felt strange: Why did she have this kind of reaction when Ryuko smiled to her?

Then she remembered what happened in the hospital. She opened her eyes and saw Ryuko leaning forward towards her lips, blushing like she never saw her. When she went to take some snakes, also, she asked herself why Ryuko stopped.

The realization struck her hard and suddenly. 'Am I… In love… With her?' She thought.

Her character in the game got punched in the stomach. When doubling over, he got taken in a strange grab and got defeated in no time.

"Yeah!" Ryuko said rising her fists." I got you!" She said laughing.

Satsuki stood up and stirred herself a bit. "Yeah, you got this one." She said.

"What's wrong? Mad that you lost?" Ryuko teased.

"Nah… I was just thinking what to prepare for launch. What do you want?" Satsuki asked.

"Everything will be fine." Ryuko answered. 'If it's you preparing it.'

"Understood." Satsuki said. "I'm going to get some groceries then. When I'm back, I will definitely defeat you."

"In you dreams!" Ryuko answered standing up too. "Satsuki." She called after a small pause.

"Can you please buy it?" She pleaded faking a little girl voice.

"Ryuko…" Satsuki started, but stopped when she saw her sister's eyes. "Alright… But just a little! You are not old enough for alcohol."

"Yay! Thank you sis!" Ryuko said happy, giving her sister a kiss on her cheek. Satsuki smiled, took some money and left, trying to hide the strong blush that was covering her face.

….

Satsuki's mind wandered on what she discovered while she was walking towards the shops. She didn't knew how to deal with it. She didn't want to ruin her relation with Ryuko, but she couldn't ignore her feelings. Taking out her phone, she sent a message to a friend of her.

_Nonon, it's me. I have a little problem._

She wanted someone to talk about it and Jakuzure was her best choice.

_Ehy Sats! How is Ryuko? Come on, tell me everything._

_She is fine, she recovered well. Actually, I wanted to ask you something: I think I fell in love with someone, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to ruin my relation with that person._

_Well, how close are you with this person?_

_A lot._

_I suppose he doesn't know about your feelings. Do you know if he feel the same?_

Satsuki smiled a little.

_Actually, I really don't know what SHE feel about me, even if I think that she is in love with me too._

The phone went silent for a while.

_Did you misspelled SHE for HE or this person is really a girl?_

_No mistakes, Nonon. She is a girl._

Again, the phone was silent for a moment.

_Ok, no prob. It makes everything easier. Since we are talking about a girl who is pretty close to you, you should try this: Tell her that you fell in love with someone. Her reaction will tell you what she feel for you._

_Are you sure about this? It seems a little strange._

_Don't worry it will work._

_If you say so… Well, I've to go now, I'm getting something for lunch._

_Ok, no problem! Just tell me how it goes! Bye!_

Satsuki placed her phone in her pocket again. She got everything she needed while chatting with Jakuzure. Paying with a credit card, she thought once again about what Jakuzure told her:

'Tell her that you fell in love with someone. Her reaction will tell you what she feel for you.'

"And what if you are wrong?" She mumbled.

….

"I'm back!" Satsuki said closing the door behind her.

"Welcome back! What did you get?" Ryuko asked reaching to help her.

"Meat, rice, milk, tea, coffee…" Satsuki listed.

"Aaand?" Ryuko asked interrupting her.

"And a bottle of whisky." Satsuki said.

"Good choice! Thank you sis!" Ryuko said happy. Again, she gave her sister a kiss on her cheek, earning a small blush.

Ryuko waited impatiently for the evening to come. She helped her sister with launch. She got trashed at the videogame once again and learned that strange grab she didn't know about. They went out for a small walk togheter and, once back, she rushed in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Satsuki smiled to her behavior. Ryuko acted like this whenever she bought her a bottle of alcohol, but it was always funny to see her so impatient.

"Should we open it now?" Ryuko asked after placing the dinner on the table.

"Mmmh." Satsuki mumbled. "What do you think about… Cigarettes, whisky and videogames?"

Ryuko was surprised by this. "Are you serious?" She asked smiling.

"I think it's ok if it's once in a while." Satsuki answered.

Ryuko ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Oh come on Ryuko! I can't breath!"

She was laughing heartly so Ryuko held her for a little more before releasing her. She was really happy and Satsuki could see it in her eyes.

After dinner, both of them went again in their room. Ryuko took the ashtray while Satsuki prepared a couple of videogames and sat on the bed with the bottle in her hands.

It was simple: Every five minutes, they would have taken a sip from the bottle. Ryuko lighted up a cigarette and sat near her sister. They went playing for a while, so they both drank a good amount of whiskey.

"Ehy Satsuki?" Ryuko called out. Her face was red for the alcohol and she was trying to hold her laughs.

"Yes?" Her sister answered. Her face was red too.

"I'm you!" Ryuko said while using two cigarettes as eyebrowns and laughing hardly. Satsuki took a moment before realizing what her sister was saying, then she joined her sister.

"I always wondered…" Satsuki said wiping out a tear and returning serious. "What taste do cigarettes have?"

Ryuko just offered one to her. Satsuki took it and lighted it up. However, after taking a breath, she started coughing a little.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it." Ryuko said. "Ehy, look at this trick." She then took one herself, lighted it up and smoked the whole tobacco with just one shot. She then released a huge cloud of smoke, laughing when she saw her sister surprised face.

"I can do this thanks to the life fibers in my body." She explained.

They went on playing, smoking, drinking and laughing until the bottle was empty. They felt numb, their own worlds were spinning for the alcohol and they weren't thinking what they were talking about or what they were doing at all.

Ryuko took the bottle and groaned a little seeing it empty. "Oh come on! I wanted another shot!" She said smiling.

"I bought two bottles." Satsuki said trying to stand up. She smiled seeing that her balance was instable. "I'm really messed up!" She laughed.

Ryuko stood up too. "You are the best, honey!" She said. Both immediately froze in their place. Then they laughed again.

"I think you are messed up too!" Satsuki chuckled.

"I think too! I really need another shot!"

Again, there was a small moment of silence in which they both smiled to each other. Satsuki turned to get the other bottle, but Ryuko caught her by her wrist, pulling her closer.

"To hell the bottle!" She whispered.

"What…?" Satsuki didn't manage to finish that Ryuko silenced her gently pressing her lips on hers. They stood here for a little while, before Ryuko break apart, blushing.

"I… I'm… I'm sor…" Then it was her turn to be silenced. Satsuki just took Ryuko's face in her hands and pulled for another kiss. Saying that she could feel Ryuko's rapid pulse was exactly the same as to say that the sun was warm. Taking small breaks to catch their breath, they sank in the kiss for what seemed to be hours, letting themselves fell on the bed and entangling with each other. Deepening in their kiss, they rolled on one side. Satsuki was standing on the top and she was holding her sister's head, not wanting to let her go. Ryuko instead was holding her sister's waist, pulling a little. Rolling on their side again, Ryuko leaned on her sister, using her elbows to keep the weight of her upper body, holding her sister cheeks while Satsuki embraced her to keep her close. Ryuko was playfully biting her sister's lower lip who slowly pulled deeper, entangling her tongue with Ryuko's. Their hearts were rapidly pounding hard in their chests, as if they wanted to merge too.

After a while, they broke apart from the kiss, remaining entangled to each other.

"That… That was amazing…" Ryuko whispered breathing heavily.

"Yeah… Sure it was…" Satsuki answered.

Ryuko smiled. She kissed Satsuki's lower lip and layed her head on her chest closing her eyes. "Can we stay like this?" She asked, hearing Satsuki's quick heartbeat.

"Alright." Satsuki replied smiling. "It seems that I didn't need to do as you said, Nonon." She thought. Then, she slowly close her eyes too. They didn't want to sleep. However, alcohol and tiredness struck in and both sisters went into the realm of dreams.


	20. Goodbye

The following day, in the morning, Satsuki woke up with a strong headache. She felt her mouth dry and the smell of alcohol was everywhere in the room, as well as the smell of cigarettes. Her body felt heavy and it didn't want to move.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked herself. She could remember well what happened since dinner: She went back from groceries and spent the night with Ryuko. But everything happened later on was like a dream.

Trying to stand up, she found her sister lying asleep on her. It didn't bothered her at all, she was used to wake up in the morning wrapped to her, but this time there was something different. She couldn't really understand what, but she could feel it. She scooted backwards a little, so that she could stand sit with her sister resting her head on her lap. Looking around, she saw the bottle of whiskey she bought the day before empty on the ground. The ashtray was filled by cigarettes and the console was still on.

Satsuki held her forehead with a hand, trying both to ease the pain and to focus on remembering what happened. She remembered that they were playing some videogames, drinking and smoking. She remembered that they were laughing heartly. She smiled at this, but not for long: She remembered, infact, that she was about to get the other bottle when Ryuko kissed her. And that she returned the kiss when she broke apart.

"Oh… My… God…" She said. She blushed a little, thinking about their kiss, and placed her hand on her lips. "But it was so… Amazing…" She said. She didn't want to sound loud, infact it was just a whisper. However, Ryuko woke up groaning.

"Ouch… My head…" She complained stirring up her body. She turned a little to face Satsuki and smiled. "Good morning, sis." She whispered.

Satsuki stood here wordless. Ryuko closed her eyes again and nudged her head on Satsuki's lap a little more.

"Sis… I've a strong headache… Can we sleep a little more please?" She pleaded weakly.

Satsuki didn't answer.

After a couple of seconds, Ryuko opened her eyes widely and sat up instantly. Both girls were looking each other in the eyes, blushing like never before.

"Did… Did we…?" Ryuko tried to ask.

Satsuki nodded.

'Shit.' Ryuko thought. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit'

"We… Err… We…" Satsuki started.

"We were… How can I say…" Ryuko tried too.

"Drunk! We were drunk!" Satsuki completed extremely embarassed. "That's probably the reason…"

"It never happened!" Ryuko blurted out.

"Sure as hell!" Satsuki confirmed.

'Fuck… Why had this to happen?' Ryuko thought. 'But it was… Awesome.'

'Hell, how can I tell her now?' Satsuki thought. 'She will seriously be hurt.'

"Well… Actually… I…" Ryuko started. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too." Satsuki replied. "Let's just don't talk about this, ok?"

"Alright." Ryuko said blushing even more. However, they were still staring each other in the eyes. They were too embarrassed to talk and their bodies didn't want to move. Ryuko was about to hyperventilate and Satsuki was about to panic when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Satsuki said, glad that someone saved her from that situation.

"Myladies." Soroi opened the door. "Mr. Inumuta asked for your presence." He said bowing.

"Thanks Soroi. Let him know that we will reach him soon." Satsuki answered standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Soroi bowed again and left without a word. Ryuko waited patiently for her sister to come out from the bathroom before going inside herself. She opened the water, but before washing her face, she stared to herself in the mirror.

'What the hell should I do now?' She thought clenching her fists. A mix of emotions was really messing up her head. She splashed her face with the cold water, hoping to calm down a little and it worked. 'I will think about it later. Now we have other things to focus on.'

Leaving the room, she saw that Satsuki already changed herself. She did the same, since her clothes were marked by smoke and alcohol, and togheter they reached Inumuta in his laboratory.

"Any news, Inumuta?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. I managed to locate Yosuke's tower position." He answered, showing the map on the monitor and loading the coordinates he discovered. "He is hiding on the top of this mountain. However, we need to be careful. We don't know…"

"How long will it take flying?" Satsuki asked.

"If I'm correct, it will take seventy-five minutes. But…"

"Inumuta. I know what you are about to say." Satsuki interrupted again. "We need to be careful since we don't know if they placed any trap and we don't know what kind of defenses they have. We will land far enough to be outside their range. Then we will approach it walking."

"Very well." Inumuta replied.

"We will leave in thirty minutes. Warn Gamagoori and Nonon." Satsuki said.

….

The helicopter landed halfway on the mountain. Ryuko, Satsuki and three of the elite four, then, made their way towards the top in silence. During the flight, they talked about their plan while Inumuta informed everyone on the situation: They had to follow an hidden path in the forest and find a good place to establish their forward base of operation. Then, they had to pass over a deep gully and, after a while, they would find themselves right at the tower.

Establishing the base wasn't a problem: A couple of tent, a small campfire and they were done. Inumuta placed his computer on a table and linked it to a small satellite dish, connecting to their communication lines.

"This will be a silent operation." Inumuta said. "Communications must be reduced to the limit and we must not be discovered."

"Hell, I'm not good at this." Ryuko stated. "Why can't we just rush in tearing apart those two?"

"We are not in the right conditions." Satsuki answered. "This is their territory. We are in disadvantage. Everyone, we will move in thirty minutes. Prepare yourself, this won't be easy at all."

….

Yosuke just stood in his throne in the tower, hidden by the shadows. He was watching the wall, on which Satsuki and the others while were establishing their camp.

"Oooh." Nui said from behind him. "How can you do this?"

"Manipulating the life-fibers, my reach is long." He answered amused.

"They are sooo close!" Nui replied exited. "May I welcome them? Pleeeease?" She asked with a girlish voice.

"Not this time." Yosuke answered calmly. "It would be unforgivable for me to not introduce myself."

"Oh come on!" Nui said. "I want to revenge on that bitch!"

Suddenly, Yosuke caught her by her throat, lifting her without efforts.

"Harime, my dear, please mind your tongue. I do not appreciate this vulgar way of speaking." He said cold.

"Forgive me" Nui said trying to not panic. "I couldn't control my emotions."

"That's better." Yosuke replied carefully placing her on her feet. "You will have your revenge soon, my dear." He said leaving the room.

'I couldn't see his move…' Nui thought shocked. 'I couldn't see his move…'

….

"How much…" Ryuko started.

"You already asked that five times, Ryuko." Satsuki interrupted. "And I already told you five times: We have almost reached the bridge. Then, we have to walk for another couple of minutes and we will be there."

Ryuko just groaned. She was tired of walking so much.

"Inumuta?" Ryuko called out. "What do you say? How much will we take?"

"It's just over there." He sighed. "Just keep calm."

"How can I stay calm? My own life-fibers are resonating like hell!" Ryuko groaned, annoyed by that the feeling she had. She felt it the first time too, but it was weaker than this time. "This will take so long." She muttered.

However, a couple of minutes later they reached the bridge. It was very old and risky: The wooden planks were damaged and the ropes weren't in better conditions. Moreover, it was slowly swaying for the wind.

"We will cross it one at time." Satsuki simply stated, approaching the bridge.

"Wait!" Ryuko called out. "Are we sure it is ok?"

"I'm glad that you are worried about me Ryuko." Satsuki said turning to face her sister. "But this is the only way." She the resumed approaching the bridge, but Ryuko stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I will go first." She said. Then she moved on the first plank.

It cracked a little, but seemed to be steady. She slowly went onwards and passed the first half of the bridge.

Satsuki slowly followed her sister. She was worried for the bridge oscillation, but it seemed to stand her weight too. When she passed the first half, Ryuko was already on the other side, waiting for her. She kept going on, but when she was almost there she saw a strange figure behind her sister.

"Ryuko, behind you!" She shouted out.

Ryuko turned immediately. In front of her, there was a strange guy of her height. He was well built, with toned muscles and a pale skin. His hair were brown and his eyes were green. He was wearing black trousers, a grey t-shirt and a dark blue jacket, which was left completely open. His hands were in his pockets and he had a strange friendly smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuko asked.

The boy just groaned. "Am I the only one not so vulgar?" He muttered. "Please, be a little more polite."

Ryuko just stared at him for a moment. Then, she took out her scissor blades. "I don't know who you are, but if you don't answer my question immediately I swear…"

"You swear what?" She asked from behind her. Ryuko nearly jumped away in surprise. She took some steps away, while always facing him.

"How the hell did you…?" She wanted to ask.

The boy just sighed. "Please, mind your tongue. I really find difficult to stand this way of speaking." He then pointed out to Satsuki. "I don't think you want her to fell down, do you?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Ryuko asked. She was angry, but in her voice that guy could sense a hint of fear and panic.

"Exactly what I said." He answered. "If you keep going with this vulgar way of speaking, I will let her fall. Besides, the bridge is under my control."

Ryuko went pale at this. "Satsuki! Get away from that fucking bridge!" She shouted out.

"Too late." The guy said. He didn't need to move. The ropes near them broke and the bridge was falling to the other side.

Ryuko's mind stopped working. She acted by pure instincts. She run as fast as she could and jumped towards her sister, catching her wrist with one hand and a rope with the other. The rope tensed immediately, getting some damages, but holding the two girls.

"By the way…" The guy shouted out. "I'm Yosuke! It's a pleasure to meet you!" And with that he left laughing, clearly amused by the situation.

"Why did you let them go like this?" Nui asked him from a communicator made by life fibers.

"You will see." He answered.

Meanwhile, Ryuko was still holding tightly both the rope and her sister, which was holding her wrist as well. Her arms were hurting as hell but she didn't cared. Inumuta, Gamagoori and Jakuzure grabbed the rope and tried to hoist them back, but the more they moved the rope and the more the damage got worse.

"Ryuko… Let me go…" Satsuki said. "That rope won't stand our weight for long." She was right. The rope's fibers were slowly broking one by one.

Ryuko was shocked. "What the fuck are you saying?" She shouted scared.

"Ryuko… You know I'm right…" Satsuki replied. Small tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"To hell 'You know I'm right'!" She shouted crying as well. "I won't let you go!"

"I'm sorry…" Satsuki said letting go.

"Sister! Hold my hand! You are slipping away!" Ryuko cried out.

"I'm sorry… I told you that I would have found a way…" She said slipping a little more. "A way to bring him back… But it seems I wouldn't be able to keep my word…" She slipped a little more.

"Don't even dare to say that!" Ryuko cried out.

Satsuki's hand slipped even more.

"Ryuko…"

Her hand slipped again.

"DON'T!"

"I love you…" Satsuki said.

Ryuko's eyes widened.

Satsuki's hand slipped away.

"SATSUKIIIII!"

….

**A.N. = And now I seriously want to see some reviews xD What do you think about it?**


	21. Broken Will

"Give me another shot!" Ryuko shouted. She was sitting in a small bar, dressed with the same clothes she had the first time she reached the Honnouji academy with a red scarf around her neck, but instead of a skirt she was wearing a pair of dark jeans.

"Listen, girl!" The barman said. "You are not old enough to drink so much! Hell, you already drank seven glasses of whiskey!"

Ryuko just groaned. "You know who Satsuki Kyruin is, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." The barman answered a little surprised by this change of topic.

"Well, she is my sister!" Ryuko shouted angrily. "And if you don't serve me another fucking drink, I swear I will send you straight to hell!"

"Yes, mylady! Everything for Lady Satsuki's sister!" The barman answered extremely scared. He took the bottle and, shaking a lot, he tried to serve her the drink.

"Hell, just give me that bottle!" Ryuko snapped taking it from his hands and serving herself.

Two days has already passed. Two days since what happened on that bridge. Ryuko drank the whole shot in a sip, recalling the events that took place.

….

The three members of the elite four managed to hoist Ryuko out from her dangerous situation. Once there, Ira took her from the waist and placed her on his shoulder. The three, then, run back to the helicopter. At the beginning, Ryuko was silent. Her eyes were still wide and she was hyperventilating. But when she saw that Ira was bringing her away, she tried to free herself.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She shouted, tears falling on her cheeks. "I have to save her! Let me go!"

"These are Satsuki's orders!" Inumuta explained. "If anything happened to her, she wanted you to be safe!"

"I don't care about these fucking orders of yours!"

"Ryuko, calm down! There's nothing you can do now!" Jakuzure said. She was clearly holding back her tears.

"Don't dare tell me this! If you don't want to save her, fine! But I'm going back now!"

"Matoi!" Gamagoori shouted out stopping himself. He moved her from his shoulder and lift her in front of him. "Stop it now!" He said. Tears were staining his cheeks, but he didn't care at all. Ryuko was taken aback from this.

"Do you seriously think that we would leave her without even trying to save her?" Gamagoori asked. "We want to go back as well! We want to save her too! But she gave us orders! She made us promise to keep you safe! And we will keep our word, even if this means…" He stopped, looking down to the ground.

Ryuko calmed down. She didn't say a word anymore. Nor when she was forced on the helicopter. Nor during the flight towards home.

….

Ryuko sighed. Her bottle was empty. "Ehy!" She called out. The barman immediately changed her bottle.

"Thanks." Ryuko whispered filling the glass once again. The barman was still scared about her sudden rage outburst. However, when she thanked him, he relaxed a little. Looking at her, he could see that something bad happened, but he didn't want to ask.

Ryuko drank again. One after another, she finished that bottle too. The alcohol was having a strong effect on her, but she didn't care.

"Ryuko!" A voice called out. Ryuko just raised her left hand, catching Mako mid-air.

"What are you doing here?" She groaned, not even turning to face her.

"I'm here to take you home!" Mako was about to start one of her alleluja moments, but Ryuko stopped her, throwing her away. "Just leave me alone, Mako."

Gamagoori catched Mako mid-air. "Snap out of it, Matoi!" Gamagoori said.

"What part of leave me alone you don't understand?" Ryuko asked angrily. Turning to face him, she saw that Jakuzure and Inumuta were here too. "Great… " She sighed turning away to drink another shot.

"How much alcohol did you drink already?" Jakuzure asked covering her nose.

"I suppose that…" Inumuta started, but then Jakuzure glared at him. "I mean… Probably she drank enough to say that she is not able at all to hold back herself." He sighed, explaining his mind as simple as he could.

"Ryuko!" Mako said getting closer. "Stop this! You are no more the Ryuko I know!"

Ryuko sighed letting her head hang onward a little. "Can't you just let me be?" She sighed. "You are seriously bothering me."

"No! I won't!" Mako answered. "We are here to bring you back at home!"

"Home…" Ryuko whispered. "It's not my home anymore. Leave now! I'm seriously getting annoyed now."

"Ryuko!" Mako called out entangling herself to her.

"Leave… Me… Alone…" She said trying to get free.

"No!" Mako said.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted out throwing Mako away again.

"No!"

"I said leave me alone!" Ryuko shouted angrily, rising her fist to punch her friend.

Gamagoori quickly got in the way and got punched in the chest. The strenght of the hit sent him several meters back. Ryuko realized what she had done and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered taking another shot of whiskey.

"Out…" Gamagoori said.

"You won't stand a chance!" Jakuzure shouted out.

"Let's make a deal, Matoi!" Gamagoori said. "If you manage to beat me, we will let you alone! Otherwise, you will follow us back at home!"

"I'm not in the mood, Ira." Ryuko replied, drinking again. Her bottle was once more empty, so she called the barman for another one.

"I don't care if you are willing or not!" Gamagoori replied angry. "This is not a behavior I will tolerate!"

Ryuko sighed. "Fine. Let's make this quick." She followed him outside and took a small distance from him. She had her hands inside her pockets, while Gamagoori was taking position to strike.

"Here I come!" He said, lunging forward for a right punch. Ryuko just dodge it tilting her head on the side.

"Come on! Fight back!" He said with a rapid torrent of punches. Ryuko just kept dodging them. "Are you afraid, Matoi? Fight back!"

"What is he doing? She can kill him with her bare hands!" Jakuzure said.

"He is trying to force her to fight back." Inumuta explained. "It's a nice idea, but the risks are very high."

"Why?" Mako asked.

"Well, if he keeps going to taunt her, he will make a mistake soon or later."

"What kind of mistake?" Jakuzure asked.

"Something that will trigger Ryuko's anger over the limits."

"Something like what?" Mako asked.

"Well…" Inumuta started, but he was cut off by Gamagoori's shouting.

"You can't do anything without that fucking uniform! You are not even close to be Lady Satsuki's sister!" He shouted.

"Something like this…" Inumuta sighed.

Ryuko raised her hand and stopped Gamagoori's right punch without efforts. He then twisted his arm behind him, forcing him to turn around.

"If you dare to say something like this again…" She whispered placing her left hand on the right part of his neck. "I swear I will kill you!" Gamagoori's eyes widened. She wasn't kidding anymore.

Ryuko slammed him to the ground face first, describing an arc in the air. "I won." She said. Then, she turned to the others. "Now, leave me alone." She then took a step forward, but she was stopped by Gamagoori, who grabbed her ankle.

"I'm not done yet!" He said.

"Listen to me now…" Ryuko said. "You can't beat me, even if I'm drunk. However, I'm more likely to kill you in my actual conditions. Let me go and leave me alone now!" She then freed her ankle.

"I said I'm not done yet!" He replied standing up. "Four star ultima uniform: Soul sanctuary!" He shouted out, transforming his uniform.

"What the hell?" Jakuzure shouted out.

"Is he really going full power? What is he thinking?" Inumuta said.

Ryuko sighed. "Cut it out, Ira."

However, he resumed his attack. Ryuko kept dodging again, not willing to fight against him. Gamagoori increased his speed and power forcing her to slowly step back.

Gamagoori throw another punch. Ryuko took another step back to dodge it, but she slipped a little since she was drunk. Gamagoori saw this when it was too late. Striking her in the face, he sent her a couple of meters back.

"Ryuko!" Mako called out worried.

"Gamagoori! What the hell were you thinking?" Jakuzure asked.

"I… I didn't mean to hit her seriously!" he shouted out.

"How can you say this if you active your ultima uniform?" Jakuzure went on.

"Now…" Ryuko interrupted them. Her lower lip was bleeding a little, but the wound already healed up. She wiped the blood away with the back of her hand, then she glared at Gamagoori. "I'm really pissed off!" She shouted, lunging forward.

Gamagoori managed to parry her punch just in time, but he was still sent flying back. She then reached him at lighting speed and punched him to the ground, creating a small crater.

"Do not even dare to stand up again." She said. "Otherwise I will shatter your bones one by one." She turned once again, leaving him on the ground. Jakuzure and Inumuta went to help their friend. Mako, before reaching them, stepped Ryuko standing in her path.

"You really disappointed me." She said.

"I have no more reason to care about it." Ryuko sighed, not even stopping from her path. She just went inside the bar again. She sat in the same place and called the barman, asking for another bottle of whiskey.

….

"I'm sorry, but I'm closing the bar." The barman said.

Ryuko glanced at the clock on the wall. Two AM. She sighed and stood up, but she felt like she was in someone else's body. Slowly, she used a credit card to pay the alcohol, then she left to reach her so called house.

She took thirty minutes to reach it. She knocked at the door and Soroi went to open it.

"Mylady…" Soroi started. Ryuko held up her hand.

"Don't worry Soroi. I'm fine." However, she was having trouble at walking straight.

"Forgive me, Lady Ryuko, but you are not. This is the second time."

"Don't worry, I didn't blow up the bar this time." She groaned, leaning against the wall. Soroi took her arm around his neck and leaded her in her room.

"You know… I… I was wondering… Did she ever tell you what she felt for me?" Ryuko asked.

"I'm afraid she didn't, mylady." Soroi answered.

Ryuko smiled sadly. "That idiot…"

"Lady Ryuko, I can understand your feelings for what happened to Lady Satsuki. But I think that this is not the right way to handle it."

"Soroi… What am I?" She asked suddenly.

"I think I'm not understanding." He answered.

"What am I? Am I a monster? I fell in love for my sister… I drunk so much alcohol… Any human would already been recovered into an hospital… I almost killed a friend who wanted to help me… I disappointed Mako…" She explained sadly, her voice cracking while tears fell from her eyes.

"I think that you are just a girl… A girl who lost herself… I know how much it hurts… But you must fight back…" Soroi paused. "If I may ask, what do you think Lady Satsuki would say seeing you in this state?" He asked laying her on the bed.

"I… I don't know…" Ryuko answered. "Maybe she would be mad at me."

"Exactly." Soroi said. Ryuko closed her eyes, imagining her sister lecturing her. "Mylady, you should rest now. It's late and I'm sure that you are pretty worn out." He then turned to leave to room.

"Soroi?" Ryuko called out.

"Yes, mylady?"

"Can… Can you…" She tried to say. "Well… Actually… I… I don't… Want to be alone…"

Soroi smiled. He came back and sat on her side of the bed. "I will stay here until you fell asleep, mylady."

Ryuko smiled a little. She reached out for his hand, grabbing it gently. "Thank you." She whispered closing her eyes. Slowly, tiredness got over her. She fell asleep a couple of minutes later and Soroi silently left the room.


	22. A terrible choice

When Ryuko woke up in the morning, she had the stronger headache of her life. Half sleeping, she sat up in her bed, groaning for the pain. She brought an hand to her forehead, trying to calm stop her head from spinning, but with no results. Someone knocked at the door and Ryuko winced for the pain.

"Come in!" She said without rising her voice too much.

Soroi entered the room. "Mylady..." He begun.

"Soroi... Please... Don't speak too loud..." She pleaded. She wasn't angry, but if she kept feel this pain she would quickly lose her patient with anyone.

"My apologies." Soroi whispered loud enough to be heard but not enough to cause her pain.

"Thank you..." She answered.

"Mylady, do you recall the events of last night?" He asked politely.

Ryuko smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry Soroi, but i can't... Did i do something stupid?"

"She came back at home late. She said that you didn't blow up the bar this time. However, Mr. Gamagoori called this morning, saying that he is displeased for what happened and that he wish a word with you" Soroi answered.

Ryuko sighed. "What happened?" She asked.

"It seems that you found yourselves in a fight. He taunted you, trying to 'Awake you spirit' as he said, but you striked him down."

"I will call him now..." She replied. "What time is it?"

"Midday, mylady." Soroi answered politely.

"Thank you, Soroi... Just give me a minute..."

Soroi bowed and left the room. Ryuko sighe again, deeper and louder, holding her head with both hands. She was already dressed up, but her clothes had a strong smell of alcohol on them. She undressed, casting them aside, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

A couple of minutes later, she came back in her room and took some clothes in her wardrobe. Her outfits were always the same: Jeans, ripped on the knees, white shirts with short sleeves and leather or jeans jacket. The latters had the sleeves ripped away. She took one of these and dressed up.

Leaving the room, she went to eat something in the kitchen. There was a small breakfast with eggs and beacon on the table prepared by Soroi. Without a word, she sat down to eat.

A silent meal.

She washed the dishes and went to the living room. Taking out her phone, she scrolled her contact list. When she found Gamagoori's number, she thought about what she was going to write.

Sighing, she just wrote down a simple message and placed it back in her pocket, while she opened the door and left her house. Since her motorbike was forgotten when she passed out days before due to her injuries, but she didn't care. For now, she just wanted to clear her mind and a walk was the best idea.

….

The three elite four where at the usual bar where they met Satsuki for the briefing. Gamagoori's phone suddenly rang. He took him from his pocket and read the message. Closing his eyes, he sighed, placing it away.

"What happened?" Jakuzure asked.

"I suppose that Ryuko just sent him a message about last night... Am i right?" Inumuta asked without moving his eyes from his laptop.

"She said that she's sorry and that she want to talk." Gamagoori answered.

"Isn't this a good thing? She's not mad at you!" Jakuzure stated.

Gamagoori sighed. "Maybe you are right. But for now, let's focus on more important matters. When I will meet her, I will talk to her."

"Understood. Then I will just come back to my laboratory." Inumuta said closing his laptop and everyone left the place without another word.

….

Ryuko came back from her walk after a while. She sighed tiredly, walking toward the kitchen to drink something.

"Mylady…" Soroi called out reaching her. "Mr. Inumuta required you presence in his laboratory."

"Thanks, Soroi." She said. "I will go there immediately." She then took an ashtray with her and lighted a cigarette, making her way towards the basements. When she reached the laboratory, she immediately found Inumuta and approached him.

"Any news?" Ryuko asked leaning her back against a wall, crossing her arms.

"I've found them." Inumuta said.

"Are you sure?" Ryuko took a deep breath of her cigarette and released a cloud of smoke without taking the cigarette away from her mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not smoke here?" Inumuta sighed. "It can ruin my computers." Ryuko just glared at him. "Anyway, yes, I'm sure about this."

Ryuko released another cloud of smoke. "Contact everyone. We will leave as soon as possible." She then turned and took some step forward before stopping herself. "Inumuta?"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday evening… Well…" She started.

"It's alright." He answered without taking off his eyes from the computer. "You were drunk and he taunted you too much."

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's fine. Somehow, you held back when you punched him." He explained. "He was awfully sorry about what he said. Get ready to see him asking for forgiveness."

Thirty minutes later, Gamagoori went near Ryuko and tried to explain his behavior. She said that it was her fault since he just wanted to help him, but Gamagoori didn't want to listen.

"I will accept your apologies only if you accept mines." Ryuko said. Gamagoori smiled and in a matter of seconds that problem was solved.

Then, they talked about what they could do once they reached Yosuke's tower. Ryuko knew that he was moving hit with the help of life-fibers, but still she couldn't manage to understand how he could do it. It was a tower afterall!

"We should try to sneak inside." Inumuta suggested. "Once there, we will find Senketsu…"

"No." Ryuko interrupted. "We already tried to sneak inside that tower. And both times we failed. Now we will try my way. We rush in, we get Senketsu, we kill them both and then we go home."

Inumuta and Gamagoori tried to make her understand how this plan was risky and no-sense during the flight but Ryuko didn't want to listen.

When they landed, the four walked towards the tower. Ryuko was opening the path and with every step she took, she could feel her anger rising. Soon, they reached the base of the tower.

"Alright. Now we have to be quiet…" Inumuta tried to say. Ryuko however kept walking onward until she reached what seemed to be the front gate.

"Senketsu… Can you hear me?" She asked to the part of Senketsu entangled in her life fibers.

"Yeah. I can hear you."

"Please… Give me the strenght…"

"No need to ask Ryuko. I'm already sharing my power with you."

"Thank you" And with a strong punch she destroyed the gate.

"Well… It seems to work…" Gamagoori stated. The trio reached her and, togheter, they moved inside the tower. It was different than the last time. At the end of the hallway, there weren't any stairs. There was just a door. Ryuko crushed it and the four entered inside an all too familiar circular room. Waiting for them, there was Nui. She was resting her head on her arms, which were crossed on the hilts of her purple scissor blades. She was standing in front of another door, which this time was left open.

"Oh, so you finally made it!" She said with her usual childish tone. "Finally I can have some fun too!"

"Bitch…" Ryuko muttered. She was about to rush against her, but Gamagoori stood on her path.

"Ryuko…" He said. "We will take care of her…"

"I would like to study these scissor blades…" Inumuta smirked reaching his friend.

"Find Senketsu, Ryuko. We will buy you time." Jakuzure said stepping forward too.

"You can't fight with her!" Ryuko replied. "You are not strong enough!"

"Calm down, Ryuko." Inumuta said. "We know what she is capable of."

"But…" She tried to say.

"Matoi." Gamagoori interrupted her. He turned his face and smiled. "Go. We will meet outside when we are done with her. Make sure to bring Senketsu, because I own you a punch… A strong one!"

Ryuko stood silent for a moment. "Alright." She said. "Do not even dare to get killed!" She smiled, then she made her way towards the door behind Nui.

"Oh, no you won't!" Nui said smiling. She took one of her two blades and prepared to strike, but Gamagoori was quick enough to block her arm with a whip. "Oh man, you were really serious when you said that you three wanted to fight me." She sighed. "And I thought that it would be funny…"

"Don't worry, we won't disappoint you!" Inumuta said. Like the other time, a strong wind blew from the trio, while all of them prepared to transform.

"FOUR STARS ULTIMA UNIFORM!" They shouted out.

"Shackle Regalia: Soul Sanctuary!" Gamagoori said.

"Probe Regalia: Fate Weaver!" Inumuta completed.

"Symphony Regalia: Orchestra Director!" Jakuzure went on.

"My, my, my…" Nui said playfully. "Maybe it will be a little funny."

….

Ryuko kept running for a while. She heard her friends activate their ultima uniforms, but she couldn't stop from worring about them. They were facing Nui afterall.

"Just keep going." She told herself. "You have to trust them. Keep going."

Soon, she met another door. It took a couple of punches to be destroyed, but it didn't stop Ryuko at all. The deeper she went in the tower and the more she thought about Senketsu and Satsuki. And the more she thought about them, the more her emotions became stronger, giving her even more power.

Taking some steps forward, she found herself inside a strange room. It was circular as before, but this time there was some light emitted by a central pillar. Energy was flowing inside it, pulsating at a regular rate. She carefully avoided it. Looking on the walls, she found some strange chains hanging on one side. She went closer to check them, but a strong laugh on her right surprised her when she knelt down.

"Alone once again, Ryuko?"

One corner of Ryuko's mouth twitched in anger. Turning around to face where that voice came from… She saw Nui.

"My, my, my… Luckily I left my clone behind." Nui's childish smile just annoyed Ryuko even more. "Now I can have Ryuko all for me!" She said clapping her hands.

"I'm not here to waste my time with you, bitch!" Ryuko snapped.

"That's why I took some precaution!" She answered, snapping her fingers. Behind her, two torches lighted up, revealing Satsuki and Senketsu kept by two of Nui's clones. Both were held unconscious by their wrists and a blade was pressed on their necks.

Ryuko's face filled with different emotions: She was glad that both were fine. She was almost moved to tears when she saw Satsuki alive. She was even surprised and shocked to see Senketsu in human form. His hair were red and were long enough to cover part of his face. He was well built and athletic, even after all that time as prisoner. He was wearing a pair of jeans, ripped on the knees and on the legs, and nothing more. His chest and his arms were covered by scars and wounds. Ryuko was angry to see that Nui was holding them prisoners and she felt dread inside her heart, understanding where that demon wanted to bring this.

"Let's play a game togheter!" Nui smiled. "I will let you choose one of them! If you beat me, that one will be free! But the other…" Nui laughed maniacally.

Ryuko's eyes widened. She understood what Nui meant… The other would have been killed right after her decision. She was scared. She didn't thought about this possibility. Her plans were screwed up. The weight of that choice was unbareable for her. Nui couldn't be serious: She couldn't seriously make her choose between Senketsu, her best friend, the only being that could really understand her, and Satsuki, her sister, the one she loved.

Ryuko took some steps backwards. She couldn't decide. She didn't have the strenght nor the will for that. Her right hand was shaking a little. She wanted to rip that bitch limb by limb, but she knew very well that if she even tried, Senketsu and Satsuki would be killed. She realized that she was holding her breath. She knew that she would have panicked if she released her lounges.

"My, my, my… Ryuko, is everything alright?" Nui laughed again. "If you can't make your mind, I will just kill them both!"

Ryuko's mind was trying to find a way out of this. She couldn't let her do as she pleased . She couldn't let them die. She had to take some risks. She wanted to dash forward and stop her. Her body, however, didn't respond her commands. She opened her mouth, trying to shout out something, but words didn't come.

Nui turned herself and raised her right arm, creating one of her purple scissor blades. She was about to strike when something caused the tower to shake a little. Not enough to make them lose their balance, but strong enough to distract them in surprise.

"What…" Ryuko started, but she was interrupted by a scream.

An all to familiar scream.

And Ryuko smiled.


	23. Back again

Ryuko smiled, hearing someone screaming. She immediately recognized that voice.

"Can it be… ?" She thought.

"CENTURION CAVALRY FORMATION!" She heard. Not even a second later, a wall nearby exploded, crushing towards the inside.

"Sanageyama!" Ryuko called out. He stood up in the middle of the ruins, already transformed. His face was showing the strong anger that was burning inside him.

"You!" Nui shouted. Ryuko saw that she was distracted by Sanageyama and she took that opportunity. Dashing forward, she quickly reached Satsuki and Senketsu, knocking down the first clone with a punch and the second with a roundhouse kick. She knew that it wasn't enough to kill them, but at least it could buy some time.

Nui turned to face her and dashed forward, but Sanageyama appeared on her path and stopped her.

"Matoi!" He called out. "Bring them out! I will hold her as much as I can!" And with this, the two disappeared in a blur, clashing into each other.

Ryuko tried to wake up Satsuki, but with no results. She then tried with Senketsu and, once she slapped him, he woke up groaning.

"What… Stop…" He whispered.

"Senketsu!" She called out. "Come one, wake up! It's me, Ryuko!"

"Ryuko…" He muttered slowly opening his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Inside the tower." She answered in hurry. "Come on, can you stand up? We need to leave now!"

Senketsu tried to stand up. He was shaking, but he could handle it. Ryuko lifted Satsuki on her back and took one of his hands, leading him backwards the hallway.

….

"I'm getting tired of killing two times the same person!" Nui shouted out.

"Don't worry, you are not going to be this lucky!" Sanageyama answered attacking her.

He slashed with his bamboo sword, describing a wide arc, but Nui just jumped back, dodging it.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to me! Nor for what happened to lady Satsuki!" He said. Then he dashed towards Nui, who just raised her blade.

"This is useless! You are not fast enough!" She then slashed out. However, her blade passed through Sanageyama, who just faded away.

"What?" Nui's eyes widened.

"Not fast enough?" He asked from behind her. Then, striking her chest with another slash, he sent her against a wall.

"Did you seriously think that I would have rushed here without a plan?"

….

_Sanageyama found himself at the feet of the tower. He looked around, trying to understand where he precisely was, but the sun was already setting. He remembered Yosuke 'asking' him to leave his tower and the life fibers enveloped him. Then, everything was black. He went around the tower, searching for any clue. Then, a strange smell caught his attention. Getting closer, he knelt on his right knee, scanning the ground._

"_This is blood…" He stated, looking at the stained grass. It was dry. He could tell that someone was here, bleeding, a couple of days before. "But… Who…?" He then stood up in a blink of an eye and slashed backwards._

"_My, my, my… And I thought I managed to sneak behind you." Nui joked parrying the attack._

"_Nobody ever managed to sneak behind me. And nobody will." He simply said._

_Nui then disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

"_What…?" He asked, but he was interrupted as a strong pain spread from his back._

"_Seems that you were wrong!" Nui smiled._

_Sanageyama turned around, slashing and lunging at her as fast as he could. Nui dodged and parried every blow with a smile, sometimes even laughing._

"_Come on, you can do better than this!" She said. "I can't feel your anger! It's not funny like this!" She then counterattacked and Sanageyama jumped away with a backflip, landing on his feet._

_The two went on fighting for a while. Sanageyama wasn't in good conditions: He had some wounds all over his body. The one on his back was seriously bleeding and it covered a big part of his back. He was breathing heavily and he was reaching his limits._

"_It can't be! She is overpowering my four star ultima uniform!" He thought._

"_Are you done already?" Nui asked sadly. "Owww… It wasn't even funny… And if you are not funny, you are useless."_

_Sanageyama couldn't even see Nui moving. She sprinted towards him and slashed his chest, seriously wounding him. He lowered his gaze, staring at the new injury he had. Then, Nui grabbed him by his collar._

"_Adieu, Sanageyama!" She said smiling. With a rapid movement, she threw him against a tree, crushing it. Sanageyama however kept flying away, destroying several trees more before crushing to the ground._

_Dazzed, he tried to stand up, but he had to shift part of his weight on his bamboo sword planting it in the ground to keep himself on his feet._

"_Hell… I can't win this round…" He thought slowly walking away. He reached a small river, which ended in a small waterfall. "I have to retreat… I have to…" He then fell on his knees. He tried to stand up again, but his attempts just made him collapse on the ground. Holding on his determination, he crawled towards the river. Maybe the cold water could wake him a little. Reaching out, he managed to touch the water. However, his sight became blurry and slowly he passed out._

…_._

_When he opened his eyes, Sanageyama found himself in a hospital. He didn't need to look around to understand that someone was here with him._

"_What happened?" He asked weakly._

_Iori slowly approached him. "Gamagoori and the others found you unconscious near a river. They brought you here to recover."_

"_Matoi? Is she alive?" He asked._

"_Yeah… She recovered well…" Iori answered._

"_And Lady Satsuki? Is she alright?" Sanageyama asked again._

"…"

"_Iori?"_

"…"

"_Iori? What the hell happened?" Sanageyama insisted._

"_She… Saved her sister life… But she fell into a deep gully…"_

_Sanageyama tensed up. "Iori… I have to ask you something…" He sighed, trying to keep calm. "I need you to increase the power of my ultima uniform."_

"_What? You can't go out there now! You must recover!"_

"_Iori…" Sanageyama asked. "Please…" Even if Sanageyama was calm, Iori could feel his anger in his words._

"_Very well…" He sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid. Be careful and don't throw yourself in troubles,. Don't be reckless, ok?" Iori then left the room and Sanageyama smiled._

"_Thank you… But You can't ask me to be something that I've never been." He whispered, looking out of the window with anger burning in his eyes_. _He slowly stood up and made his way to left the room. He knew that he needed a doctor permission to be dismissed. But he knew that if he wasn't seen, then there were no problems at all._

….

_The following day, Sanageyama went to Satsuki and Ryuko's house. When she reached the main door, he saw that an helicopter was flying away. He then knocked on the door and Soroi opened it._

"_Mr. Sanageyama. Please come in." Soroi said letting him inside. "If I may ask, weren't you recovering in a hospital?"_

_Sanageyama smirked. "Exactly. I WAS. Now I'm not." He said. "Can you bring me to Iori please? I need to talk with him."_

"_Yes, Mr. Sanageyama. Should I warn him about your presence?"_

"_There's no need, thank you." Sanageyama answered following him towards the laboratory. Once there, he silently entered and looked for his friend and he found him sitting at a computer near a tailoring device._

"_How is it going?" Sanageyama asked._

_Iori gasped in surprise. "What the hell? Don't sneak on people like this!" He said. "What are you doing here? Weren't you recovering in the hospital?"_

_Sanageyama rolled his eyes since it was the same question Soroi asked him. "Just answer me Iori."_

_Iori sighed. "I've reconnected each life fiber, improved the surge of power, re-established…"_

"_Can you explain it in my language?" Sanageyama asked._

"_You will be faster and stronger. Your endurance and your agility will be improved as well. Moreover, there is a little surprise for you. You will see it when you will wear it. If I'm correct, now you will be able to fight Nui at the same level, maybe overpower her, odds permitting."_

"_Thank you Iori." Sanageyama said approaching his uniform._

"_What are you thinking?" Iori asked worried._

"_Ryuko and the others were on that helicopter, weren't they?" He answered. "I'm going to help them."_

_Iori sighed once again. "I won't stop you… I know I can't." He said. "Sanageyama?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I've to warn you… This… Surprise of mine… It will take a huge toll on your body… Just don't overdo with it… Otherwise…"_

"_I will lose my ability to wear ultima uniforms, right?" Sanageyama completed._

_Iori nodded, pausing for a second. "Protect Ryuko. This was Satsuki's will." He added seriously._

_Sanageyama smiled. He wore his uniform and turned to leave the room, waving his hand to say goodbye. "Don't worry. I won't let her die. She still own me a fight afterall!"_

_Then, he left the room, leaving a puzzled Iori behind, who was trying to figure out why Ryuko own him something like that._

…_._

"Get ready! I'm going to kill you!" Sanageyama shouted rushing forward with a torrent of blows. Every strike found its target, even if Nui tried to dodge it or to parry it.

Sanageyama then slashed upwards, lifting Nui in air, and slashed downwards, crushing her to the ground. She just layed there, not moving. Maybe not even breathing.

"I can't even call this a warm up…" Sanageyama whispered. Then, he turned to leave, but stopped on his path as a strong laugh filled the room.

"Where are you going? It will get interesting from now on!" Nui said standing up without problems. It seemed like if she never got beaten up by Sanageyama.

He smiled. "Does this means that you will finally go full power? Good… Because I was holding myself back too…" He turned to face her.

Nui dashed forward, screaming.

Sanageyama just stood there. "Four stars ultima uniform…"

Nui raised her blade.

"… Blade Regalia…"

Nui slashed down.

"...Hollow Death..."

….

"Come on, Senketsu! Stand up!" She pleaded. Senketsu tried his best to raise on his feet, but all the time he passed chained and tortured weakened his legs. Ryuko was still shocked that he was in a human form, but she decided to talk about it later. Now she had more important matters to take care of.

Taking him for his arm, she helped him to stand up. He was shacking and unsteady, but he seemed to handle it.

"Come on! Let's go!" She shouted, leading him once again. They had almost reached the room in which Gamagoori and the others were fighting Nui. She hoped that they managed to kill her, or at least knock her down.

However, there was nobody. The room was completely empty.

"What the…?" Ryuko thought without stopping. She kept running with Satsuki on her back and Senketsu behind her. Reaching the door from which she and the others first arrived, she entered another hallway. However, Senketsu was throw back just a few centimeters from it.

"Senketsu!" She said turning back. She reached for him and tried again, but Senketsu was just pulled away.

"Ryuko… I can't pass this door… Leave me here…" He said.

"Don't even think about this!" She shouted hurt and angry. "You will come with me!"

"My apologies, but he is right: You will leave him here." A voice called out. Ryuko looked towards the centre of the room. There, she saw Yosuke.

"Damn you! What have you done?" She snapped angrily.

"First of all, calm down and mind your tongue. I dislike this kind of language. Do you remember?" He said. "Second, I'm afraid I can't answer your question."

"Damn you!" She growled.

"Senketsu… My dear… Do you mind coming back now?" Yosuke said. His voice sent some shivers on Ryuko. It seemed as it was full of power. And probably it was, since for a single, scaring moment, she thought about fulfilling his request.

Senketsu slowly took a step forward. Then another.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko called out.

"I… Can't… Stop…" He whispered loud enough to be heard. "My… Body… Moves… On… His… Own…" With each word, he took a step forward. Now, he was halfway to reach Yosuke.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko was about to dash forward, but since she had Satsuki on her back, she just stood there.

"Good." Yosuke smiled. "Now, it seems that Nui couldn't prevent you from rescuing both Senketsu and you sister…"

Ryuko's eyes widened. How could he know that they were sisters?

"I will reward your efforts." He went on. "You can leave with your sister, if you want. But Senketsu will remain here."

Ryuko was about to reply, but Yosuke raised his hand to stop her. "However…" He started. "I will… Contact… You soon enough. You hold a part of Senketsu in yourself and I need it for my plans."

"How the fuck do you know?" Ryuko asked angrily. "Do not even think I will leave Senketsu here! He is coming with me!"

Yosuke sighed. "First, I'm afraid I can't answer you question. Second, he will not come with you. And third… I thought I asked you to mind your tongue." He then snapped his fingers. Senketsu was immediately pulled forward, crushing on the ground at Yosuke's feet, and the ground in front of Ryuko raised to create a wall that pushed her away.

"Senketsu!" She called out. Ryuko punched the wall a couple of times, but it was regenerating too fast. She couldn't crush it. "Senketsu!"

No answer came and she found herself in the hallway once again.


	24. Retreating again

"Damn you!" Ryuko shouted out. "Senketsu! Senketsu!" She punched the wall again, but with no results. It was regenerating faster than everything else and Ryuko couldn't crush it.

"Ryuko!" her communicator called out.

"What the fuck do you want, Inumuta?" She shouted punching again the wall.

"Did you get Satsuki and Senketsu? We must fall back! The place…"

"I won't leave Senketsu behind!"

"Ryuko! The life fibers are attacking! Yosuke threw us out! We cannot help you!"

"I don't care!" She shouted angrily. "That bastard must die! He still have Senketsu!"

"Matoi!" Gamagoori called out. "Get out immediately! Otherwise you won't be able to save lady Satsuki! We will come back again!"

"No!" She screamed. She was about to punch the wall again, however she stopped and slowly placed her hand on it. "I can't leave him behind again." Her voice was low. Tears were falling her cheek. She gritted her teeth to hold them back, but it was useless. "I… I just… Can't…"

"Ryuko…" Jakuzure said. "Please… Come back…"

Ryuko let herself slip down on her knees, leaning against the wall. She didn't want to leave, but the others were right. She had to save her sister. Slowly, she reached for Satsuki. She had placed her down before to punch the wall with more strenght. She lifted her on her back and looked where the door stood before.

"I will come back… Just hold on for a litter longer… Please…" She thought. Then, she run away, heading towards the exit. The closer she get to the outside, the stronger the sound of a battle became. She wondered about what was happening. If there was really a fight, she could do very little with her sister on her back.

Once outside, she saw that Inumuta, Gamagoori and jakuzure was dodging and repelling some huge whips composed by life fibers. These whips were coming out from the tower itself and the more they destroyed the were created. It was exactly like fighting with an hydra.

Ryuko kept running as fast as she could. A couple of whips attacked her, destroying the ground. She tried to dodge them, but eventually she lost her balance. She stumbled on the ground and swiftly shifted Satsuki in front of her, embracing her tightly, and letting herself fall on her back, thus avoiding her sister to get any injury. Ryuko's sight was a little blurry since she hit the ground hard with her head and hissed for the sudden pain. Stunned, she tried to move, but it was hard. Opening her eyes she saw that another whip was about to strike. She forced herself on her knees, but it was too late. Ryuko closed her eyes, preparing for the hit, but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes again, she saw Sanageyama. He was holding the whip with all his strenght, but there was something strange in him.

Black flames were burning on his body, like if he was wearing a long cape. His bamboo sword transformed into a real completely black katana. A strong green aura was enveloping him and the flames as well. His hair were dancing exactly like the flames, as if a strong wind was blowing.

"Ryuko! Move out of the way!" He turned to face her. "Now!"

Ryuko recovered quickly from the sight. She immediately took her sister and carried her out of range. Sanageyama pushed with all his might upwards, giving him a little of space from the huge whip, and slashed with his sword, destroying it completely.

"Sanageyama!" The other three elite four called out.

"There is no time now! Get away!" He shouted. Gamagoori, Inumuta and Jakuzure nodded and dashed away, reaching Ryuko immediately. Sanageyama slashed a couple of whips more before reaching them and togheter they fled away. The helicopter was already waiting for them, so they immediately de-transformed their uniforms and boarded in.

As the helicopter raised in the air, Gamagoori, Inumuta and Jakuzure asked Sanageyama to explain how he could find them. He told them about his fight with Nui, his awakening in the hospital and his request to Iori.

Ryuko didn't care about that part. She focused on her sister, checking if she was alright. She was wearing the same clothes she had when she fell in the gully, but they were a little ripped. She had a lot of wounds on her body, some of them still bleeding, but nothing serious. Ryuko sighed in relief. She turned to face Sanageyama and waited for him to finish talking.

"…I reached Ryuko just in time to help her with Nui. I saw her escaping with both Satsuki and Senketsu, but I was still fighting, so I had to focus on that bitch…"

"Did you killed her?" Ryuko asked.

Sanageyama just smiled.

….

"…_Hollow death…"_

_A strong light engulfed Sanageyama, causing Nui to go blind for a couple of seconds. When it faded away, Sanageyama had blocked Nui's blade with his left bare hand._

"_I'm sorry Nui… Well, actually I'm not… But this is going to end here." He then pulled away her sword and punched her in her face. The power and the strenght of the strike caused a sonic wave to radiate in a circular pattern all around the spot where Sanageyama's fist connected with Nui's face. She was sent crushing against a wall at incredible speed. Surely, if it was a little weaker or it wasn't made by quickly-regenerating life fibers, the wall would have crushed and Nui would have kept flying away._

_Nui slowly got out from the wall, holding her head painfully. She was growling angrily, staring at him with an hateful eye._

"_You seriously think that would have killed me?" She shouted out. "I will tear you apart, you bastard!" And with that, she regenerated her two clones knocked down by Ryuko and ordered them to attack him. Sanageyama just dodged their attacks effortless._

"_I'm getting tired of your little games, Nui." He then slashed on the left, shredding both clones and cutting them in two halves. "Are you seriously so weak that you need to hide behind these excuses of clones?" Nui screamed in anger and dashed forward, exactly as Sanageyama expected. Taunting Nui until she lose her patient and make a mistake. That was his plan. What surprised him, however, was that he had to taunt her only once to cause her to lose her temper._

_As Nui dashed forward, lunging forward with her blade to pierce Sanageyama's neck, he just crouched down, dodging the strike and smiled. Nui lowered her gaze, shocked by the fact that she completely missed him. However he wasn't there._

_Sanageyama was already a few meters distant behind her. He looked at his blade and sighed. Swinging it to the side, he cleaned it from the blood._

"_As you said some time ago… Adieu, Nui." He said, jumping out from the hole in the wall that he caused when he arrived first. Nui stood there for a moment. She couldn't move. Her arms fell on her sides. She collapsed on her knees. And, before she could even whisper, her body fell on her right…_

_While her head fell on her left._

….

The other members of the elite four looked at Sanageyama with their jaws felling on the floor. Sanageyama smirked to them, trying to hold his laughs back, and crossed his arms leaning back on his seat. Ryuko just smiled him.

"Good job, Sanageyama." She said.

"Oh, it was nothing." He said waving his hand nonchalantly. "Just tell me… How is Satsuki? It seems that you aren't going to let loose of her, right?" He teased.

Ryuko blushed immediately. He was right, since she carried her out of the tower, she was keeping Satsuki in a tight embrace.

"S… Shut up!" She blurted out.

Sanageyama couldn't hold back anymore. He laughed so hard that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Aaaand the monkey is back." Jakuzure stated facepalming.

"Well, it's not like he is wrong at all…" Inumuta stated. "Ryuko is pretty… Close… To Satsuki I think."

All the elite four turned to look at Ryuko right in her eyes. However, she just lowered her gaze, unable to keep eye contact, blushing like mad.

"Don't worry, Ryuko." Jakuzure said. "We already know."

"W… WHAT?" Ryuko asked.

"It was quite easy to understand, but I wonder how lady Satsuki still didn't got it." Gamagoori said.

"We won't tell her, Ryuko." Sanageyama said. "But, you know how people says, you scratch my back and I scratch yours… What about a challenge when everything will be alright?"

Ryuko just stared at them shocked. These four… Gamagoori… Jakuzure… Inumuta… Sanageyama… Once enemies, then allies, now friends. And they were saying that they already knew about her feelings for Satsuki. Moreover, they wanted to keep it a secret until Ryuko was ready to confess them herself to her sister. A small tear formed in her left eye.

"Thank you… Guys…" She said with a smile.

"You are welcome." Gamagoori answered.

"No need to thank us." Jakuzure said.

"If you need any advice, just ask. I've plenty of data." Inumuta replied.

"So… Does this mean you accept my challenge?" Sanageyama asked smiling.

Ryuko let out a small laugh. "You seriously want your ass kicked again, Uzu?"

"What?" He asked loudly and all of them laughed heartly at this.

….

Yosuke was slowly walking inside a specific room of his tower. There were some ruins scattered around on the floor and a thin layer of dust was lingering in the air. He raised his hand, snapping his fingers, and the ruins slowly floated in the air, going back into the walls and regenerating their connections. Soon, the room returned to its original state, as if Nui and Sanageyama never fought.

"Speaking of the devil…" He thought. He slowly made his way towards Nui's corpse and analyzed it. The body was covered by scratches and injuries. Her left arm was almost cut away, as well as her right leg. He crouched nearby and checked up her neck. Even if Sanageyama used a single sword, the slash was fast enough to sever the connection between the life fibers before they could regenerate.

Yosuke turned on his right and saw Nui's head. He sighed, reaching out to take it. He carefully examined it. Her eye was still wide open, probably for the shock. Blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth. Sighing again, he carefully positioned it near Nui's neck and slowly caressed both her head and her neck.

Life fibers twitched alive and slowly reconnected the head to the body, healing the arm and the leg too. Once the life fibers were fully regenerated, he smiled, snapping his fingers. Nui's body jumped alive a little. She slowly raised her face.

"Am i…" She asked.

"Don't speak. You still need to recover your strenght." Yosuke interrupted.

Nui nodded silently, resting her head on the floor once again.

"I guess that Sanageyama did this to you, right?" He asked politely.

Nui nodded again.

"He gained a new power, right?"

Again, she nodded silently.

"Surely you want your revenge, don't you?"

Nui gritted her teeth in anger, recalling her fight with Sanageyama. However she just nodded silently once again.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I think it's time. You will have your revenge next time they will come."

Nui once again looked to his eyes. She smiled, happy that she could finally kill her enemies.

"I will make you stronger. But you have to promise me one important thing."

Nui nodded, silently asking him to go on.

"You will kill Ryuko ONLY when I say so. Do you accept this?" He asked.

Nui hesitated for a moment. Then, she nodded in agreement: She waited a lot for her revenge. A couple of days more wouldn't be a difference. He could still have fun killing Sanageyama and Satsuki.

"Very well…" Yosuke said, reaching out for her eye-patch.

"Now, raise stronger…" He removed it from her eye. Nui was shocked. A new surge of power flew through her body.

And her eye was healed.

Yosuke smiled, saying two more words.

"MY… DAUGHTER…"

**A.N. = Mind-ending for this chapter because… Hell, yeah! Let me know what do you think with a review please, I would like to know if I'm doing good or not!**


	25. Confession

**A.N. = Ok guys, I took a week off to recollect my ideas, cool down my brain and check up the situation. Since the university is getting harder, there is a possibility that I will slow down with the chapters, but I will always try my best. Also, I'm thinking about a third story, I still need to find a title, but the idea is about a sort of AU/College style. What do you think?**

**This is this story check up. If you read my other story too, you will find that there is one here too.**

**The plot is slow and alternate between Ryuko and Satsuki's attempts to bring back Senketsu and their lovely moments togheter, as you can see. This because even if the fights are going on, they still have a life togheter and their bond and feelings develop as time pass by.**

**(Cpt. Obvious mode off)**

**One last thing: I'm getting close to the end. I feel somewhat sad, this story became a part of me and closing this feel like casting aside a part of my world. I will, however, let you decide: If you want this story to keep going, I will gladly find a way to write down a sequel. If you want this story to end, but you are curious on what happen next, I will write down a sort of drabble (or drabbles, it depends on what I will decide). But if you think that I have to stop after this, I will sadly fulfill your request. Let me know what you think in a review please, this is important for me.**

Satsuki slowly woke up. Her body was painful and she was pretty tired. Opening her eyes, she could recognize the ceiling of her room. She had a strong headache, but she couldn't rise an hand to easy it. Her arms were too much sore. Moreover, someone was holding her right arm. Actually, someone was _laying_ on it. Slowly turning her head, she saw Ryuko laying her head on her arm. Her own arms were crossed to support both Satsuki's one and her head. She was sleeping, snorting lightly. Satsuki smiled at this sight.

"Déjà vu" She thought. Her smile however disappeared when she tried to recall her last memories. She remembered that she was crossing a bridge, but suddenly the ropes broke and she was holding Ryuko's hand. She let her go to save her, felling in that gully and losing conscious before the impact with the ground.

"How did I survive?" She thought. A small noise from Ryuko, however, took her from her train of thoughts.

"Damn… I fell asleep…" Ryuko muttered. Rising her head, she saw that her sister was awake. She locked her eyes in Satsuki's ones and stood there for a couple of seconds. Rubbing them lightly to make sure she wasn't still dreaming, she processed the fact that her sister woke up. Slowly, she crawled on the bed and got closer to her.

"Ryuko…" Satsuki wanted to say, but she was suddenly interrupted by Ryuko, who backhanded her on her cheek.

"WHAT…" Satsuki tried to say, but when she looked back to her sister, she saw that tears were staining her cheeks with a mix of emotions on her face. Anger… Sadness… Relief… What was the last one? She couldn't tell.

"This was for letting my hand go…" Ryuko whispered slowly. Then, she layed forward and embraced her. "I thought you died back there… Idiot, you scared me… I couldn't…" She said sobbing and crying.

Painfully, Satsuki raised her left arm and caressed Ryuko on her head. She knew that she still had something to say, so she waited patiently for her sister to calm down. After a couple of minutes, in effect, Ryuko raised her head once again. Slowly, she reached for the back of Satsuki's head, carefully holding it with her hand.

"And this… This is for the last thing you said…" Ryuko said. Satsuki couldn't remember very well what she told her, but, before she could ask her, Ryuko pressed her lips on hers gently. In the first moment, Satsuki was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. They stood there for a while, then Ryuko broke apart.

"Do not even try to die again, eyebrows." She said smiling sadly. "Because I love you too." Small tears were rolling on her cheeks and Satsuki wiped them with her left hand. Ryuko held it lightly on her cheek with her own hand, tilting her head on the side.

"I'm sorry…" Satsuki whispered. She was shedding tears too, but she didn't care. "It won't happen again…" She then pulled Ryuko in another embrace, holding her tightly. She didn't care about anything else. There, in that room, in that moment… There were only the two of them. No one else. Nothing else.

Satsuki begun caressing Ryuko's head. It was hard for her, since her body was still sore, but she wanted to enjoy that moment. There were a lot of things that she had to do. A lot of things she needed to know. But they could wait.

As time passed by, Satsuki felt Ryuko's weight more and more heavier. When she reached the point in which she could hardly breath, she poked the younger girl in her side.

"Ryuko?" She whispered. "Ryuko, I can't breath…"

However, Ryuko didn't answer. When Satsuki checked her, she smiled softly.

"She fell asleep." She thought. "I seriously have a déjà vu about this." She chuckled. "Guess we are on the same wave length, aren't we?" She then carefully moved her sister on her side, wrapping her arms around Ryuko to keep caressing her. Glancing at the clock on the bedside, she saw that it was pretty late.

"Two in the morning." She thought smiling. "Good night, Ryuko." She said kissing her forehead. Ryuko relaxed in her sleep, sighing in relief. "I really love you." Satsuki went on, before closing her eyes and falling asleep too.

….

_Satsuki was running as fast as she could. Her breath was heavy and she was sweating. She turned a corner, but her aggressor was there. She quickly escaped in another direction, entering a building, only to discover that she was already there, waiting. She dashed outside and resumed her flee. Everywhere she went, everywhere she wanted to hid… She was everywhere, with an amused smile. And she was getting closer. She had to escape. She needed to put as much distance as she could from her. She found her mansion and quickly dashed in, hoping to find Ryuko. However, everything was silent. She went to her room. Maybe Ryuko was sleeping there. But when she opened the door, she was greeted by a horrible sight: Ryuko was laying on the ground. Blood was staining the floor, spreading out quickly. And she was already there._

_Ragyo._

_She smiled, amused by Satsuki's reaction. Blood was covering both her hands and arms. Licking it, she slowly got closer to Satsuki, who was trembling in fear. She couldn't move. Breathing was an hard task._

_Ragyo was mere inches away from her. She raised her hand and laughed madly._

"_La vie est drôle, isn't it, my daughter?" She said, lunging forward._

Satsuki woke up screaming, drenched in her sweat. She heard a strange noise from outside the room and someone swearing. She stood there for a moment, then the door slammed open and Ryuko rushed to her side.

"Satsuki! What happened?" She asked worried. "Calm down. Calm down." She embraced the older girl, who was trembling a lot while some tears were filling her eyes.

Satsuki held tightly her sister. She tried to hold back her sobs, but the more she tried and the more she trembled. Ryuko slowly caressed her head, tying to calm her down. Eventually, Satsuki stopped crying. She sighed deeply, while her heart was pounding fast. Her trembles subsisted for a moment, then returned but much weaker than before.

"Good." Ryuko whispered slowly. "Just a little more, sis." Satsuki breathed slowly and steady. After a couple of minutes, she managed to calm down. She wasn't trembling anymore. Her heart was beating normally. However, she didn't break the embrace.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Ryuko asked in a whisper.

"It… It was… Just a bad dream." Satsuki answered.

"Ragyo?" Ryuko asked.

"…"

"I guess I'm right." Ryuko kept caressing her sister. "It's alright sis. She is gone. She is no more."

After a while, Satsuki broke from the embrace. She had an awful look on her face, but Ryuko could tell she was fine. "Thank you, Ryuko." She said.

"You don't need to thank me." Ryuko smiled. She stood there in silence for a minute, then a sudden realization struck her hard. "Oh my god! The breakfast!" She then rushed outside and went towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Satsuki thought. She glanced to the clock. Ten in the morning. She slept a lot. Sighing, she stood up and went to the bathroom. After washing her face, she dressed up in something comfortable. Then, she went outside to reach her sister.

Ryuko was carefully trying to place some eggs in a pan. On the table, Satsuki saw two cups, some tea, and an orange juice with two glasses. There was also two dishes. Both had bacon on it, but the one in the farthest dish was a little burned, which gave it some small shadows of black.

"You are… Cooking?" Satsuki asked surprised.

"Well, I'm trying…" Ryuko answered blushing a little. "I wanted to make a surprise, since you were still sleeping, but you woke up screaming… So…"

Satsuki smiled. She got closer to her and kissed her cheek softly. "You surprised me." She said with a smile, earning a stronger blush from Ryuko. "Here, let me help you."

"No!" Ryuko said with a grin. "I can handle it." However, a small oil bubble in the pan exploded and some drops of oil landed on Ryuko's hand.

"Ouch!" She said releasing the wooden spoon. Satsuki blinked for a moment, seeing her sister placing her mouth on her hand as she tried to easy to pain. Then, she laughed heartly.

"What's so funny?" Ryuko asked.

"Nothing!" Satsuki answered trying her best to hold back her laughters. She then took the wooden spoon and handed it to her sister. "So… Are you still sure you don't need any help?"

"Absolutely sure." Ryuko answered with a smile. Satsuki then finished preparing the table and sat on her chair, waiting patiently. Ryuko took the pan and placed two eggs for each plate. Then she placed it aside and went to the table. The two girls ate their breakfast in silence. Every now and then, Ryuko raised her gaze to see if Satsuki was enjoying her meal, while Satsuki kept her smile all the time.

Once finished, Ryuko poured some orange juice in her glass and some tea in Satsuki's one. She looked carefully while her sister took a sip.

"My favorite tea. How did you know? I never told you." Satsuki asked.

"Well… I paid attention when you prepared your tea." Ryuko answered scratching her cheek with a finger. "Did… Did you enjoy the breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, Ryuko. Good job. Thank you."

"Ryuko smiled, tilting her head a little. "You are welcome."

"You seriously didn't have to eat tha part of bacon. It was a little burned." Satsuki said.

"Well… I…" Ryuko blurted out, caught off guard from her sister statement.

"I will eat everything you will cook, Ryuko. Even if a little burned. Don't worry." Satsuki went on smiling.

Ryuko blushed once again. "Thank you." She replied. "What are you going to do today?"

"I need to know what happened while I was unconscious. We will then make another plan and when Inumuta will find them, we will strike. This time will be the last. I won't fall back until we get Senketsu." Satsuki answered.

Ryuko felt a mix of emotions fighting inside her. But, from Satsuki's reaction, she could tell that the embarrassment was the one she was showing on her face.

"Ryuko? What's wrong?" She asked.

"…"

"Ryuko?"

Ryuko lowered are gaze. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? Ryuko, what happened?" Satsuki's voice was filling with concern.

"I… I went to a bar… And… I got drunk… Two times…" She started to explain, unable to look at her sister. "The first time… I accidentally blew up the bar… While the second time, I got in a fight… With Gamagoori… And I punched him pretty hard…"

Satsuki sighed. She then stood up and got close to Ryuko, wrapping her arms around her neck and puling for an embrace, much to her surprise. "You did this because you thought I died back there, didn't you?" She asked in a whisper.

Ryuko nodded, embracing her, while some small tears filled her eyes once again. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Don't worry." Satsuki interrupted her. "Even if I'm not pleased to hear this… I can understand how you felt. Just, promise me that you will be more careful."

Ryuko nodded again. "I promise."

"Good girl." Satsuki said caressing her head. She then broke apart, but Ryuko pulled her close again, placing her own lips on hers, sharing a soft kiss for a while.

"Promise me that you won't leave my side." Ryuko pleaded laying her head on the left side her sister's chest.

"I promise." Satsuki answered smiling and caressing Ryuko's head.

"I love you." Ryuko said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too." Satsuki closed her eyes, holding her sister closer with her left arm and caressing her with her right hand. "I really love you."


	26. It's time

Ryuko woke up first next morning. She found herself laying on her side, with her head on Satsuki's chest, carefully hearing for her heart. It was beating slowly and steady and her sister's warm breath was slow as well, lightly messing some streaks of Ryuko's hair whenever she exhaled. Satsuki was embracing her, keeping her close, and her chin was laying on Ryuko's head. Ryuko's left hand was near her own chest, while her right arm was wrapped around Satsuki's waist. Satsuki's right arm, instead, was supporting her own head, while her left arm was placed on Ryuko's side.

Ryuko smiled a little, enjoying the warm feeling she felt. She wanted to fell asleep again, but a faint voice in echoed in the room.

"Ryuko…" It called out. "Ryuko…"

She opened her eyes immediately. She recognized that voice, but she didn't move even if she was shocked. She wanted to silence it, but she didn't want to wake her sister up.

"It's time." Yosuke said.

"Shut the fuck up!" She thought.

"My dear Ryuko… Mind your language please…" Yosuke replied.

"Just shut up! I don't care about what you need from me!" She thought.

"My sweet Ryuko…" Yosuke called out again. "You are not in condition to speak like this. Did you already forget that your friend Senketsu is over here?"

Ryuko's eyes widened. "What do you want?" She thought politely, remembering well what happened at the bridge when she didn't listen to his request about her language.

"That's better…" Yosuke said. "Come over here and I will explain you everything."

"And what if I won't?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"Senketsu will die." He answered.

She was caught off guard by this. "When should I come over here?" She thought in defeat.

"As soon as possible, my dear… And make sure that no one knows about this."

Ryuko raised her gaze a little. She looked at Satsuki, who was still peacefully asleep. She felt sad, because she had to leave her, and guilty, because she didn't want to worry her sister even more.

"I see…" Yosuke said sighing reading her thoughts. "I will let you spend the day with your sister. We will meet tonight." His voice then started to fade away. "Remember… Come alone… No one have to know about this…" then, his voice completely disappeared, leaving Ryuko alone with her sister.

"How the fuck did he know?" She thought shocked. Her mind was trying to process what happened just a few moments ago. She was trembling a little… Most for anger… A little for fear… "What should I do?" She kept repeating the question to herself, but everytime she tried to find a solution, he always get to one single answer: "Go and take him down."

Thirty minutes as passed and Ryuko eventually sighed in defeat. With sadness in her eyes, she looked at her sister once again. Ryuko smiled a little, raising her right hand to move a streak of hair from her sister's face. "I have to go, sis." She whispered. "But I will be back soon, no matter what."

Satsuki groaned a little, slowly waking up. Before she could open her eyes, however, Ryuko covered her sadness with another and different smile. "Good morning, eyebrows." She chuckled.

"Since when you resumed calling me like this?" Satsuki asked with a playful and challenging smile.

"I don't know, I can't remember well." Ryuko played along.

"Oh…" Satsuki replied. "What could bring back your memories?"

"Mmmh." Ryuko faked a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure you can bring them back."

"Oh but I will…" Satsuki said, slowly rolling over Ryuko and holding her wrists near her head. Now, she was sitting lightly on Ryuko's waist, leaning a little forward. Ryuko's left leg was sprawled out, while her right one was pointing towards the ceiling, bending at her knee so that the foot was on the blankets.

"I wonder how you will do it…" Ryuko said, but she was blushing like a mad.

"I have my own methods to deal with such a stubborn girl." Satsuki whispered in Ryuko's ear, leaning forward some more and sending a shiver down Ryuko's back.

"You won't break me so easily, Kyruin Satsuki." She said.

"We will see, Matoi Ryuko." Satsuki replied while inches away from Ryuko's face.

Ryuko felt her heart skip a beat. "How did you call me?" She asked seriously.

Satsuki was surprised by this, slowly standing up taking some distance from her face. "Matoi Ryuko…" She whispered loud enough. Ryuko's heart skipped another beat. Now she knew what she was feeling.

"Tell it again…" Ryuko whispered teasing her sister.

Satsuki smiled leaning in once again. "Will I get my answer?" She teased back.

"Tell it again…" Ryuko replied with a soft smile.

Satsuki was once again mere inches from her face. They could feel each other's warm breath on their lips. She locked her eyes in Ryuko's ones. "Matoi Ryu…" She whispered, but she was stopped before she could finish the sentence.

Ryuko leaned forward, covering the very small distance between them and locking her lips with Satsuki's own. She deepened the kiss and, when Satsuki left her wrists, she pulled her closer, laying her head down and bringing down her sister too.

They stood there for a while. Then Ryuko slowly broke apart. "Since I realized I love you." She whispered with a smile. Satsuki chuckled a little. She smiled, moving Ryuko's red hair streak form her face with her left hand. She then kissed the tip of her nose gently and placed her forehead on Ryuko's one. Closing her eyes, she slowly sighed.

"What's wrong sis?" Ryuko asked worried.

"Nothing." Satsuki answered with a smile. "I'm just happy… That's all…" She then opened her eyes again. "Are you going to cook breakfast again?" She asked playfully. "Or maybe this time you will let me help?"

"Mmmh." Ryuko thought with a small smile. "If you want to help, you have to pay a small toll." She said.

"You will never grow tired about it, won't you?" Satsuki smiled, kissing her again on her lips.

"Never." Ryuko answered when they broke apart. When Satsuki stood up again, stretching he arms and back backwards but always standing sit on Ryuko's waist, Ryuko sat down and embraced her. "Sis.." she called out.

Satsuki smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "Ryuko, what's wrong?" She asked. However, Ryuko pulled her down on her left side, strongly enough to catch her by surprise but not enough to hurt her. Satsuki found herself laying on the bed with Ryuko on top in the same position she was before. Looking at her sister, she saw that Ryuko was smiling like a child. No words were needed. She already understood what Ryuko was thinking. Well, actually _challenging_ her at.

"This is a bit unfair." Satsuki said with a chuckle.

"No one said it was going to be fair!" Ryuko replied with a smile. She then let her sister go and stood up, dashing towards the kitchen. Satsuki immediately stood up too, trying to catch up with her. Eventually, she reached her, but Ryuko was already inside the room.

"Took you long enough!" She teased laughing even if she knew that she arrived mere seconds before because she grounded her sister on the bed. "I will decide breakfast then!" She said with a grin.

"Ryuko, we can't eat eggs and bacon every morning." Satsuki replied. "This time we will go for something different." She then approached the fridge, ignoring her sister, who was playfully complaining. "Today, we will have wafers with some butter and maple syrup. Do you like them?" She asked without getting an answer. She then turned to face Ryuko and she saw that her little sister was a little… Embarrassed? Was she really blushing due to embarrassment?

"Ryuko?" She called out.

"I… I actually… Never ate them." She said lowering her face.

Satsuki's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Well… My childhood was… troublesome…" She answered in a whisper, remembering all the hard times she faced, from sleeping in the dorm of the various schools to her loneliness when her father died, her burned house and how she was forced to sleep near the garbage bins in the hidden alleys. "I felt lucky whenever I founded something to eat… Sometimes I had to steal some food or some money and…" She then was stopped half-track by her sister, who embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry Ryuko…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Ryuko then embraced her sister back. "You don't need to feel like this. I'm fine now." She said with a smile.

Satsuki broke apart and smiled. She then begun preparing breakfast, but when Ryuko approached her to help, she stopped her. "Sit down." She said.

"But…"

"Ryuko, sit down." She replied smiling interrupting her. "Trust me, I will surprise you." Ryuko then nodded a little and sat at the table, impatiently waiting for this special breakfast. Maybe she didn't have these wafers in her past, or maybe she felt alone… But now she had a home… She had friends… She had a sister… She had a lover… And she didn't want anything else…

With the exception of another drunk night with Satsuki.

Her train of thoughts was cut off by a plate placed in front of her. There was a pile of three wafers with some butter slowly melting on top of them. Maybe there was some even between them, but she didn't care. Satsuki was slowly approaching her with the syrup and Ryuko was already drooling.

"Here we…" Satsuki started after applying the syrup, but she couldn't even finish the sentence that Ryuko already launched herself on the food. In a matter of seconds, she ate everything in her plate. Satsuki blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around what happened in front of her. Then, she laughed loudly, while Ryuko blushed a little.

"Wh… What's so funny?" She blurted out.

"Were you hungry sis?" Satsuki asked wiping away the tears and slowly calming down. "Or did your sister cooked well?"

"Both!" Ryuko answered tilting her head. She then saw that Satsuki was still chuckling a little. "What now?"

"Here, let me help you…" She then reached for a small handkerchief. Ryuko understood what she meant and leaned a little forward so her sister could wipe away whatever she had on her chin. Satsuki slowly moved her hand towards Ryuko's face, but she stopped half way. Before Ryuko could ask what she was thinking, since she saw Satsuki's malicious smile, Satsuki leaned forward and licked the syrup away from both Ryuko's chin and lips.

Ryuko blushed like never before, but she manage to keep an hold on herself. When Satsuki was about to lean back, Ryuko reached the back of her sister's head with her right hand and pulled her in another kiss. She didn't let her go until both of them needed to catch back their breath.

"I seriously can get used to this." Ryuko said softly.

"Me too." Satsuki simply replied.

Once they ate their breakfast, they cleaned up the table and the dishes. Then, since Satsuki felt good enough, they went to meet the elite four. While they explained to Satsuki what happened, Ryuko stood on her own thinking about what Yosuke said. Inumuta saw this and slowly approached her.

"Ryuko… Are you alright?" He asked.

"What?" She asked back since she wasn't listening.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you… Just a bit tired."

Inumuta placed his left hand on Ryuko's right shoulder. "If you say so… Take care, we will need you in good shape soon." He then joined back the others.

After that meeting, Ryuko and Satsuki spent the rest of the day alone. They went in the park, taking a small walk around, enjoying the day and the breeze. They went to meet with Mako, who invited them for dinner, but the sisters politely refused. Mako then nodded and waved goodbye at them, since she was waiting for Gamagoori for another date with him.

When the sun begun to set, they decided to come back home. They consumed a fast dinner, since both were too tired to cook something and went to their room. Here, Satsuki sat on the bed near the pillows, laying her back on them, enjoying some tea and reading a book, while Ryuko took a film and layed down on her belly on the bed. She kept switching position as the film went on, trying to be as comfortable as possible. Eventually, she ended laying near her sister, her back on the pillows, but a little lower, so she could lay her head on Satsuki's side.

On the other hand, Satsuki raised her right arm, letting her sister be comfortable, and layed it on her. Sometimes, she gently scratched Ryuko's head, sometimes she let it wrapped around her, but she never took her eyes off from her book.

When the film finished, Ryuko felt that Satsuki's arm was a little heavier and that her sister was breathing slowly. She slowly raised her face, looking at her, and she saw that Satsuki was already asleep. Smiling a little, she carefully freed herself and pulled her sister down, gently laying her on the bed. She then covered her with the blankets and sighed.

It was time.


	27. Yosuke's past pt1

Ryuko slowly went outside her house. Yosuke was already here waiting for her.

"Good evening, my dear Ryuko. I hope you are ready to come with me." He politely said.

"I don't trust you. But you don't leave me much choice." She sighed. She was angry, but she was right. "I will keep an eye on you however: If you try anything strange, I will kill you."

Yosuke chuckled a little. "I promise you won't be hurt in any way." He said turning around. "Follow me now."

"I will play along, for now…' Ryuko thought. 'But I swear, when I will have a chance I will cut your throat"

.….

Satsuki slowly woke up in the early morning. She felt a little tired and her brain wasn't fully awake, since she slept something like six hours, but she immediately noticed Ryuko's absence.

"Strange…" She muttered. "She never wake up this early." She then stirred up a little and went for the bathroom. She washed her face and, after drying up, she went back to the bedroom. Once ther, her phone rang.

"Satsuki here." She answered.

"Lady Satsuki, we have a problem."

"Inumuta? What happened?" She asked

Inumuta paused for a moment. "Ryuko got herself in trouble."

Satsuki's eyes widened. "Contact the other elites. Meeting in your laboratory here as soon as possible!" She then hung up and quickly wore Junketsu. She took both her blades and, when she was about to leave, she saw that Ryuko's scissor blades were in the same place as always.

"What the hell are you thinking, Ryuko?" She asked herself, taking both scissor blades too and dashing towards the laboratory.

Fifteen minutes later, the elite four arrived in there too. Inumuta immediately sat at his computer and quickly typed on the keyboard.

"If you remember well, yesterday, while we were explaining you what happened in these last days, Ryuko was a little on her own. When I asked her about it, she said it was nothing. I'm not proud to say that I didn't trust her, but it seems I was right. I patted her shoulder as a sign of friendship and placed a small microphone on her." Inumuta explained while connecting his computer to it. He then opened a folder and founded some file. "These are the audio the microphone recorded since I placed it. I was listening to them all the while. And I think you should listen to them too."

Satsuki got closer and leaned forward. She slapped Inumuta on the back of his head and, before he could open his mouth, she stopped him. "That was for breaking our privacy." She said. "However, as much I despise this, you did a good job."

Inumuta rubbed the back of his head a little, then, without a word, he reproduced one of the file. It was Ryuko conversation with Yosuke outside their house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jakuzure asked.

"Forcing her to come with him. He is probably using Senketsu as hostage. That bastard…" Sanageyama said.

"Enough." Satsuki replied. "Go on Inumuta. Next file."

Inumuta nodded, but just when he was about to open the following one, a message appeared on his computer, saying that there was an incoming transmission.

"What is this?" Gamagoori asked.

"It seems that we are going to hear their conversation in live." Inumuta explained. "Whatever you are going to listen, it's happening right now." With that, he opened the file.

….

Ryuko slowly opened her eyes. Her head was hurting. Shaking it a little, she tried to fully wake up. Looking around, she saw that she was sitting down against a wall and that she was inside Yosuke's tower. However, she couldn't remember how she arrived inside here. She tried to understand what happened, but her mind wasn't cooperating. She remembered walking out of her home, following Yosuke for a while and then… Dark… Everything was dark.

She tried to move a little, just to make sure that she wasn't injured. However, some chains, bounded to the wall itself, were binding her wrists and ankles.

"What the…" She asked herself.

"This is just a precaution." Yosuke said, appearing in front of her.

"What did you do to me, bastard!" She shouted angrily.

Yosuke sighed. "You will never mind your tongue, won't you? I just sent you unconscious, that's all. The headache you feel is just a side effect. Don't worry, in a couple of minutes it will disappear." He explained.

Ryuko growled. She just fell in a trap. "Good job, idiot. Go and trust your enemy." She thought.

"Now, mind to listen quietly?" Yosuke asked. "I will explain you why I need both you and Senketsu."

"Let me ask you something first: Why are you going to explain me your plan? I'm your enemy!" Ryuko replied.

"I just think that a gentleman should explain the reasons for his acts when these involve other people and their welfare." He answered politely.

"That's the most fucking stupid reason I ever heard." Ryuko thought caught off guard. "But as long as he talk, I can try to think a way out of here."

"Now, let me tell you something about myself…" Yosuke started.

….

_It was a rainy day. Outside the Kyruin manor, the wind was blowing strongly, and a small figure stood against it, face hidden by a cape, as well as the whole body. Once reached the door, the figure knocked on it a couple of times. A little later, a young man with black hair opened it. He was tall and when he saw who was knocking on the door, she smiled softly._

"_Mylady, welcome back." He said, opening the door wider and bowing. "You could have made a call. I would gladly have come to give you a lift by car."_

"_Thank you, Soroi." The figure said with a female voice. "But I didn't want to bother you." The girl thentook off her cape. She was thin and she had a nice slender figure. She was no more than seventeen years old. Maybe, but just maybe, eighteen. Her hair, which were ravine black, cut short at her shoulders length and were all messy._

"_You don't need to worry about this, Lady Kyruin. You will never bother me." The young Soroi replied._

_The girl smiled. A smile that held all her pure and innocent heart. "There's no need for formalities, my friend. You can call me by my first name." She then took his left hand. "Come on, let's go for dinner!"_

_Soroi smiled too. "If that pleases you, then I will, Lady Ragyo."_

"_You will never drop them, won't you?" She said laughing. The duo went to the kitchen and Ragyo helped him preparing dinner._

"_You don't need to stay here. I can prepare dinner alone." He said smiling softly._

"_I enjoy cooking." Ragyo answered smiling. "Moreover, I want to help you, so we can eat togheter!"_

"_Thank you." Soroi simply replied. He knew too well that Ragyo was stubborn. Togheter they prepared everything while having some small talk about the awful rainy day and her life._

"_So, what did you do with your friends today?" Soroi asked._

"_Mmmh, actually nothing new." She answered. "Me and Selenia went for a cup of coffee, then we met with Mark and Nathan and we went to karaoke all togheter."_

"_I see…" Soroi said. "But I think you are hiding something… Isn't it?" Soroi teased a little._

"_Maybe…" Ragyo chuckled. "Or maybe not…"_

"_May I ask you what happened?"_

_Ragyo then turned to face him with a huge smile on her face. "Mark would like to go on a date with me!" She answered._

"_This is awesome!" Soroi said. He knew very well Ragyo's feelings towards this Mark. "Then we have to prepare something special to celebrate this!"_

"_Yeah!" Ragyo said throwing a fist in the air._

_After preparing dinner and eating togheter, Ragyo went to the bathroom for a shower. Just a few seconds before going inside, however, she took a look to herself at the mirror. She then smiled at the idea she just got._

_Once done, she dried up, got changed and went back to the living room, where Soroi was reading a book._

"_Soroi?" She called out as if she was singing a song. "How am i?" She asked spinning around. Soroi rose his gaze from his book and took a good look to her. He blinked a couple of times, then smiled._

"_Red hair?" he asked. "You are wonderful."_

_It was true. Ragyo really looked wonderful with red hair. Especially with her innocent and pure smile._

"_Thank you!" She said. Then, someone knocked at the door. Ragyo went on and opened it._

"_Mom! How are you?" She asked happily._

"_I'm fine, sweety." Her mother answered. She had long red hair and she was as tall as Soroi. Her figure was slender too and her eyes were green. You could say that Ragyo totally resembled her. "But look at you… You are wonderful with red hair!"_

"_Thank you mom! I wanted to resemble you a little more!" She said smiling._

_Her mother chuckled, patting her daughter's head. "You really are a nice girl." She said. She then went to her room, closing the door behind her. After a while, she went out, wearing something more comfortable, and went to the dining room, where her meal was already waiting._

"_Thank you Soroi. You are always so caring." She said while eating._

"_This time, you have to thank your daughter too, mylady." Soroi replied. "She wanted to cook and I fulfilled her request, letting her help me."_

"_Thank you, Ragyo." Her mother said with a smile._

"_Mom, are you alright?" Ragyo asked worried a little._

"_Yes, sweety. I'm just tired. The other members of my company, the Revocs, wanted to create a new type of dress. However, this is impossible if humanity doesn't develop a new material." She answered with a chuckle._

"_And that huge orange ball you found some time ago?" Ragyo asked innocently. "Isn't it made by fibers? Isn't it here in our basement?"_

"_You are right, it is made by fibers and I never saw a material like that. It seems that these fibers are alive. However, they are in a dormant state and I don't know how to wake them up." Her mother answered thoughtfully._

"_I see…" Ragyo replied lowly. "But you will find a way! You are the best, mom! You will surely find a way!" She added with another big smile._

"_Thank you, sweety." Her mother said with a chuckle. "If you say that I can, then I'm sure I will!"_

_Ragyo and her mother then spent some more time togheter. Ragyo told her the good news about Mark and her friend and her mother was happy about that. After a couple of hours, Ragyo felt tired and went to bed. Her mother instead remained in the living room, drinking some wine with Soroi._

"_She act like a child sometime." Soroi stated._

"_You are right. Since her father's… Death… She grew up fast. But I will never blame her for these kind of moments. She was tore away from them when her father passed away. Sometimes she deserve to act childly." Ragyo's mother said. "I think I will go to bed too. Today was really a hard day. Good night Soroi."_

"_Good night mylady." He answered, resuming to read his book._

_However, after her mother fell asleep, Ragyo quickly went out of her room. She sneaked in the hallways and reached the door that led towards the basement._

"_If mom can't wake you up, then I will!" She thought opening the door._


	28. Yosuke's past pt2

_Ragyo quickly dashed in the basement. Her mind was already wandering on how could she woke up these life fibers if even her mother failed at it. Nonetheless, she wanted to try. She wanted to help her mother._

_Hiding in the shadows, she passed by some butlers. As she got closer to the final door, her excitement grew. She already daydreamed about her mother smiling and thanking her._

_She pushed the door open. The room was filled by a strange and unnatural orange light, radiating from the original life fiber itself. She slowly got closer, looking at it. She had to admit it, it was a breathtaking sight._

_She was taken from her train of thoughts by the door closing behind her. It didn't slammed loudly. It was more like if someone gently closed it. But she was alone._

"_Who…" Ragyo heard a voice. "Who are you?" It was faint… Distant… And yet… Charming… And powerful…_

"_Wh… Who's there?" Ragyo called out scared. "S… Soroi? Is that you?" She looked around, hoping to find him. "T… This… This is not funny!"_

"_Who…" The voice repeated. "Who are you?"_

_A sudden realization struck Ragyo hard. She slowly turned around, facing the original life fibers. It was glowing a little more than before, she noticed._

"_Are you… The original life fiber?" She asked trembling a little._

"_Who are you?" The voice asked again. This time it seemed that whatever these life fibers were, they were fully awaken._

"_I'm Kyruin Ragyo…" The girl answered gathering her resolve. "Who or what are you?"_

_There was a moment of silence. "I don't know…" The original life fiber answered._

"_Why aren't you waking up completely? My mom need you for her job!" She asked._

_Another moment of silence. "I don't know…"_

"_Is there something you know?"_

"_I don't know…"_

_Ragyo sighed. "Man, you seriously have a good memory." She then got closer and sat near it. "Are you completely alone here?"_

"_Sometimes I see humans… But no one could hear me…"_

"_I see…" Ragyo whispered. She then tilted her head on the side, smiling. "You know what? Let's be friends!"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yeah! I will help you recover you memories!" She said._

"_Friends… Thank you…" The original life fibers answered._

"_I have to go now…" Ragyo said standing up. "I need to get some sleep since tomorrow I'm going to school, but I will come back as soon as possible! Bye!" She waved her hand and quickly left the room._

"_Friends…" The original life fiber thought once the door closed. "Humans are so… Different…"_

_In the following days, Ragyo kept her word. She went to visit the original life fiber every day sneaking past everyone. She talked with it about her days at school and it kept listening to her. It was pleasant to have someone to speak with, even if for a little time. Eventually, the original life fiber grew fond of her._

"_Good afternoon, my friend." Ragyo said politely._

"_Good afternoon, Ragyo. How are you today?" The original life asked. After a couple of days, it learned that Ragyo's behavior was heavily influenced by her mood: Sometimes she acted childish, sometimes she acted very politely, but she always had her pure smile and her kindness._

"_A very pleasant day, my friend. However, it wouldn't really be a good day without you." Ragyo answered._

"_I'm honored to hear this." The original life fiber replied. It liked to speak politely. It didn't know why, but he felt like if it was his own way of speaking. Of course, it didn't have any kind of problem when Ragyo acted childish. As long as it was her, it could speak in any kind of way. Anyone else had to follow his own way._

"_My friend…" Ragyo said. "May I ask you to let my mother study you? I know that I'm asking you a lot, and for this I apologies, but she's having some trouble at work."_

_The original life fiber thought about it for a while, humming quietly. "I will fulfill your request, my friend." It answered. "I will help your mother."_

"_Thank you…" Ragyo replied with a smile. "I'm glad to hear this."_

_They spent togheter the rest of the day, since she had to wait for her mother to come home. Ragyo wanted to tell her the good news about the original life fiber, so, while both of them were eating dinner, she told her directly, avoiding to say that she was able to communicate with it. At the beginning her mother was shocked, hearing that her daughter managed to wake it up. Then she felt a little angry, because she sneaked in its room without asking. If it had turned to be dangerous, she could have get hurt. Eventually, her anger subsided and was replaced by a wide smile. She thanked her daughter for what she did, then she took her phone to contact her co-workers. She had to tell them the good news. Ragyo heard some pieces of the conversation, then she went back to the original life fiber._

"_They will be here tomorrow." She warned, dropping the formalities. "Thank you."_

_The original life fiber emitted what seemed to be a small chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm glad to be helpful."_

"_Good night then. See you tomorrow." Ragyo said leaving, since she came there just to warn him._

"_Good night, Ragyo."_

…_._

"_So… This is the original life fiber…" A man said. He was Ragyo's mother's co-worker, as well as the other three men in the room._

"_How did you managed to wake it up, Kyruin?" Another one asked._

"_I'm afraid you have to ask it to my daughter." Ragyo's mother answered._

_Ragyo felt a little uneasy with five pairs of eyes on her. She then swallowed it down and gathered her resolve. "I just went in there… And… Talked to it…"_

"_That's it? You just… Talked?" A man asked surprised._

"_It can't be possible." Another one replied lowly._

"_Are you implying my daughter is lying, Inogashira?" Ragyo's mother asked rising an eyebrow._

"_No…" Inogashira answered. "I just find it… Strange…"_

"_Let me prove it then." Ragyo said. She then took some steps forward. Everyone was watching her, but she didn't cared at all. "Good evening, my friend. How are you today?" She asked it._

_The original life fiber begun to glow a little more. "Good evening, Ragyo. I can't really say if I feel well or not, but I'm glad you are here."_

_Ragyo was the only one able to hear it, but everyone else could easily understand that it woke up since it was radiating a little more light._

"_Unbelivable…" Inogashira muttered._

"_My friend…" Ragyo went on. "These men gently asked to see that you are fully awake. Would you please show them a proof about this?"_

"_Gladly." The original life fiber replied. Then, some life fibers rose from the ground in a humanoid shape. It didn't have any trait, nor it had a face. It was just a puppet similar to a human._

_Ragyo's mother and her co-worker were shocked at this. Ragyo turned to face them, smiling. "I told you it is completely awake." She said._

"_Ragyo, sweety…" Her mother smiled back. "You are awesome. I really proud of…" However, she couldn't finish her sentence. A strong pain shot out from her chest. Lowering her gaze, she saw that the point of a short blade was coming out from her stomach. Blood was oozing out, staining her clothes. When the blade was taken out, she raised a trembling hand on the wound, taking some weak steps forward._

"_MOTHER!" Ragyo called out, dread all over her face._

_Her mother slowly turned around. She saw Inogashira standing with a blood stained blade in his hand and a creepy smile on his face._

"_Thank you, Kyruin." He said. "You managed to accomplish your task. But now we don't need you anymore."_

"_When… ?"_

"_When we decided this?" Another man stepped onward. "Since we discovered the original life fiber."_

"_You were a great co-worker." A third man said. "You were very skilled in your job. Too skilled. So we had to take you out."_

"_Don't take it personal." Inogashira chuckled again getting closer. "It's just business." He then sliced Ragyo's mother's throat. She fell on the ground, facing her daughter. She managed to throw her a sad look, but then she died in the spot._

"_Less one!" Inogashira said. "Now, take care of her too."_

_The other three men took some steps forward towards Ragyo, but when they were mid way, they immediately stopped._

"_What the fuck is going on?" Inogashira shouted. "Kill her!" Since he didn't get an answer, he reached them and he saw that they were trembling. Their eyes were wide open and dread were all over their face. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning to face what they were looking at._

_Ragyo was standing in front of them. Her head was lowered onward, hiding her eyes. But what scared the three men was what was happening behind her: Life fibers were standing in the shape of multiple tentacles, moving like the flames of a wild fire._

"_My friend…" She mumbled. "They killed my mother…" She then raised her head. Tears were staining her eyes and cheeks, but she had a strong, burning anger on her face. "Please… Kill them!"_

_The life fibers then shot forward, immediately impaling two of the four men. The other ones were fast enough to recover and dodge them. One tried to run away, dashing towards the door, but other life fibers enveloped it and shot out in the form of spikes, utterly tearing apart him._

_Inogashira stood there shocked. Fear was kicking in and he started to tremble. Before he could even say a word, however, the life fibers slashed at his right leg. He fell on one knee, since it wasn't able to put weight on his injured leg. Another spike came from the ground, piercing his left shoulder. A howl of pain came from him._

"_You…" Ragyo said stepping closer. Her pure and innocent smile completely gone. "I will never forgive you…"_

_Inogashira locked his eyes with her. "How funny…" He said gritting his teeth for the pain. "It is… The same thing… Your father said when I killed him…"_

_Ragyo's eyes went wide. "No… NO!" She screamed taking some steps back. Inogashira took this opportunity and quickly took a small gun from his jacket with his right hand. He then pointed it towards her and pressed on the trigger. The projectile was small, but at that close distance it was able to pierce Ragyo's chest and heart. Blood was quickly oozing out, staining her clothes as she fell on her knees._

_Inogashira laughed madly. "Now you won't command the life fibers anymo…" He then was interrupted by another spike, which pierced his throat, killing him istantly._

_Ragyo fell on her left side, her consciousness slowly fading away._

"_Ragyo!" The original life fiber called out. "Ragyo!"_

_Its voice was starting to fade away. With a mighty effort, Ragyo managed to say two words. "Save… Me…" She coughed up a lot of blood. Her mind went to her mother… Her friends… Soroi… Mark… The original life fiber…_

_When she closed her eyes, she was sure she would have died. Instead, slowly but steady, she felt the pain subside. Her awareness of her surroundings slowly returned and she felt like if someone was pouring pure strenght in her body. Opening her eyes, she saw that a tentacle was coming out from the original life fiber, connecting it to her heart and pumping her blood like the hear itself._

"_What…" She tried to ask but her voice was still low. "What… Are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry." The original life fiber said. "This is the only way to save you. There is a chance that it will stain your soul. You won't be anymore the kind girl you were."_

"_Do it…" Ragyo weakly replied._

"_Alright." It replied. Then, the tentacle detached itself from the original life fiber and went instantly absorbed from Ragyo's chest. Her body tensed up immediately, arching her back onward while trembling a little. She felt like if every muscle of her body was trying to contract at the same time. She couldn't even breath._

_After a couple of minutes, which seemed an eternity for Ragyo, her body relax once again and her back fell on the ground. She layed there, heavily breathing. Some sweat were glittering on her forehead and neck. Her hair quickly changed color from red to silver with all the rainbow colors under them. She weakly raised an hand. It was a hard task since she was completely exhausted, but she managed to bring it on her chest. She felt that the wound disappeared and her eyes went wide in shock._

"_What the…" She said panting. "What the hell happened?"_

"_I injected in your body some life fibers." It explained. "It will give you some special abilities, like a very fast healing capability."_

"_Thank you." She said coming to a sit position. However, she didn't spoke with kindness. But with coldness._

"_What will you do now?" The original life fiber asked._

"_I need to think about it, but I already have some plans. There is one thing I'm sure about, however: I want you to completely control that humanoid shape."_

"_Why for?" It asked._

"_Because I will need you, Yoshimura… Yosuke Yoshimura…"_


	29. Cold revelation

_As time passed by, the original life fiber, named Yosuke, grew stronger and stronger. Ragyo, the once sweet and kind girl, whose heart always brought a smile to her friends, slowly slipped more and more into the darkness. Yosuke didn't regret saving her life. Of course, he liked her for her kind and sweet behavior, but with each passing day, fragments of his memories resurfaced. And if he needed to change her mind to fulfill his task, then so be it._

_Ragyo took her mother's place in Revocs as CEO a couple of days after her burial. She immediately consolidated her position showing great skills and a strong pragmatic and analytic mind. Moreover, if someone happened to even try to attempt at her life, as the previous board of director did, he failed miserably and could not be found anymore. Or at least, he could not be found alive._

_Yosuke didn't cared at all about Ragyo killing humans. After all, everyone would have died when his task was complete, so why should they regret killing someone? Yosuke asked himself this a lot of times, but he never found an answer. While a part of him was completely willing to kill every single human on his path, another part was against these drastic measures. With time, the right piece of memory resurfaced and he understood the nature of his thoughts: When he saved Ragyo's life, he did it because she wanted to protect her. However, during the process, her kind heart lighted up some of his shadows. While he was sure that Ragyo changed completely, he couldn't say the opposite about himself. Even if a little, he changed too. Not enough to change his plans regarding the planet, of course, but enough to force him questioning himself._

_Casting away these thoughts every day, he went on with his plans. Eventually, years after he saved Ragyo's life, she came to him again, telling him about a plan she has been developing in the last days._

_Nine months later, from a life fiber womb, Nui was born._

….

Ryuko was shocked. Actually, shocked was an understatement: Her mind was utterly blew apart. Yosuke just told her nonchalantly that he was the original life fiber Ragyo absorbed. How could he be here if she defeated her?

"I think you already know the rest of this story." Yosuke said politely. "By the way, it wasn't kind at all from you to cut through my core. That really hurt. There are still sometimes in which I feel the pain." He said placing an hand on his chest where his heart, actually his core, should be.

"Yeah… Well…" Ryuko was still trying to wrap her mind around what she heard from him. "Sorry about that." She said. 'Wait. What the fuck did I just said? I'm sorry? Damn, he wanted to blew the planet apart! He deserved it!' She scolded herself mentally.

"Don't worry. There's no need to apologies." Yosuke replied. "But enough with small talk. Back to the main topic, I said I was going to tell you what I'm planning to do."

"Like if I care!" Ryuko snapped back angrily. "You are dangerous! You want to blow up my planet! That's all I need to know to stop you!" She then tried to free herself from the chains, but with no results. Without her scissor blades, she could do nothing.

"Please, calm down." Yosuke said. "While I understand your point of view, I can't allow you to interfere in my plans. As I was trying to say before, if you mind listen quietly for a little while, I need both you and Senketsu. Actually, I need only Senketsu, but since he managed to trick me hiding a part of himself inside your body, I need to take it out in order to fulfill my plans." Yosuke then crossed his arms and sighed. "I will tell you something: Right now, I can use just a part of my power. Fifty percent, to be accurate. In order to unlock the other half, I need to merge with a strong life fiber being." He then saw the worried look on Ryuko's face. "Don't look me like this. I won't merge with Senketsu. Indeed, he is strong, but not as much as I need." He added, understanding what thoughts passed through the girl's mind.

"Then… Who… ?" Ryuko asked, but a realization struck her so hard she actually took some steps behind, leaning against the wall for support.

"Kyruin Ragyo." Yosuke answered.

A strong shiver run down Ryuko's back while her eyes widened in fear and anger and her world begun to spin around at the revelation. Last time she fought her, she managed to defeat her by the skin of one's teeth and Senketsu died in order to save her! She didn't want to think about fighting her again, nor she was sure that she could actually defeat her again!

"You're lying!" Ryuko shout out. "You can't bring her back! It's fucking impossible!"

Yosuke sighed. "The fact that I'm here, alive, in front of you is proof enough that it's possible." He then placed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not a liar, Ryuko. I promised you won't be hurt as long as this… Truce… Last. And you won't." Seeing that the girl was still glaring angrily at him, he sighed tiredly.

"Where is Senketsu?" Ryuko asked. She needed to find him. Maybe, togheter they could synchronize and fight Yosuke. If he truly had just fifty percent of his power, then maybe they could defeat him.

"I know what you are thinking. "Yosuke said with a sigh. "Let me tell you that it won't work. You can't synchronize as long as you are inside here. As for what concern your question…" He then snapped his fingers and Senketsu slowly came out from the pillar in the middle of the room, bound to it by chains that connected his wrists and ankles. The same way Ryuko was chained at the wall.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko screamed his name. He slowly opened his eyes, answering at her call with just a small groan, but he let his head hanging onward. "What did you do to him, bastard?" Ryuko shouted. Much to her surprise, however, Yosuke seemed surprised as well at the sight of Senketsu actual conditions. "Mmh…" He mumbled. "I need to speak with my daughter now." He said while turning around. "She has exceeded what I asked her. I will let you two have your time. After all, these are your last hours togheter." He then begun walking away.

Ryuko immediately dashed forward towards Senketsu. She didn't care if the chains were too short. She would have tore them from the wall if it meant being able to stay with him. However, something she didn't expected happened: Her chains, instead of blocking her immediately, let her go on. But the more she went onward, the more Senketsu's chains retreated.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko called again. She felt a wave of relief when she saw him rising his head and trying to stand up, but her anger didn't fade away. Senketsu then tried to reach out for her, but he obtained the same result: The more he walked away from the pillar and the more Ryuko was pulled back towards the wall.

"Damn it!" Ryuko growled. Glancing at Yosuke, who was halfway from reaching the door, she tried to reach Senketsu again. Leaning forward as much as she could, she reached out with her right hand. Since this pulled back Senketsu's right arm, he leaned forward with his left hand towards her. He wanted to scream her name, to call her as she was doing, but his voice was weak and his throat was painfully dry.

Their hands were almost there. They needed just a couple of centimeters more and they would have reached for each other. Leaning even further, Ryuko tried to compensate the distance. Her body was tensed up to the point of causing her pain and her wrists and ankles were starting the get red from the pressure caused by the chains on her skin. "Senketsu!" She called out again. To be so close… And yet so distant… It was killing her. She could bare the pain on her body. But this cruel mind game was killing her heart.

Senketsu tried to take a step forward. If the chains were a little longer, they would have met each other's hand with their own. But that, sadly, wasn't the case. As he took that step, Ryuko's chain retracted. Losing her balance, she fell forward, crushing on the ground. That pulled back Senketsu, who fell backward.

"Senketsu…"

Yosuke stopped. He was about to cross the door and leave when he heard her last call. At the beginning, he felt anger and pain in her voice. These emotions slowly turned into fear, lowering her voice a little. But this last call was just a whisper.

_Plick._

'What was that?' Yosuke thought.

_Plick._

'Is she…'

_Plick._

'Crying?' He then turned to face her. He saw that Ryuko's eyes were filled with tears. She was still laying on the ground, trying to reach her friend with her right hand, but in a much weaker way than before. It seemed that her sadness won against her pride and her anger inside her heart. Yosuke stood there for a moment, looking at the crying girl, as she whispered Senketsu's name a couple of times more. Sighing, he slowly approached her.

"What do you want?" Ryuko asked angrily, but her tears never stopped. Yosuke however kept walking without answering. "You want to mock me, don't you?" She screamed. "Come on! Do it! Mock me for my tears! You are just a cold hearted monster! I actually wonder if you really have a heart!" She screamed. Yosuke however didn't reply. When he reached her, he knelt down. Ryuko closed her eyes, expecting to be punched for what she said, but what happened next left her breathless: Yosuke gently lifted her on her knees, placing his hands on her shoulders. Then, he took out form a pocket a small handkerchief a begun to wipe away her tears with a slow and gentle movement. Once done, he put it away. Standing up again, he snapped her fingers and the chains fell on the ground, leaving a shocked Ryuko free to move. Looking towards Senketsu, she saw that he was free too.

"Why… ?" She asked in a whisper, slowly turning her head towards Yosuke with wide eyes that threatened to shed tears again.

"I accept to be called mad. Insane. Villain. Evil. I accept every insult and mockery you may throw at me. But I will never accept to be called cold hearted."He answered bluntly. "I can understand very well your broken heart. I don't care if you trust these words or not, but it's the truth." He then turned away, walking away once again. "As I already told you… When I saved Ragyo's life… Her kind heart changed me..." With these last words, he silently left the room. Ryuko stood still for a little while, before standing up and rushing towards Senketsu.

….

"Don't look me like this. I won't merge with Senketsu. Indeed, he is strong, but not as much as I need." The computer decoded the wave length of the incoming transmission and the speakers reproduced Yosuke's voice.

"Then… Who… ?" Ryuko's voice came out much clearer since she was nearer the small bug placed on her shoulder.

"What is he talking about?" Sanageyama asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Gamagoori answered whispering as well. "Be quiet, they are still talking." The elite four and Satsuki were utterly focused on the incoming transmission. They heard Yosuke talking about his past. It explained a lot, helping to shed some light on Satsuki's doubts and questions, but still there were something she missed. Hearing that he needed to merge with a strong life fiber being wasn't a pleasurable news. She already had an idea about who he was talking. She just hoped to be wrong.

"Kyruin Ragyo." The speakers reproduced Yosuke's voice. The room was then enveloped by a cold silence and Satsuki's heart fell. Cold sweat run on the elite four's neck. None of them had the courage to say something. The silence was broke from Satsuki, who slammed her fist on the table. "Damn it!" She shouted and the elite four snapped back from their trance. Too see Satsuki lose her temper was a very rare event, but they had other matters at hand.

"Did he really said that?" Jakuzure asked with wide eyes, hoping that she heard wrong.

"No doubt. My devices are one hundred percent reliable." Inumuta answered. While he kept his voice emotionless as always, the fact that he wasn't typing anymore on his laptop was proof enough of his uneasiness: He kept writing whatever Yosuke and Ryuko said, but that last sentence stopped him.

"Lady Satsuki, what are your orders?" Gamagoori asked with a strong frown.

Satsuki remained silent for a minute. She needed to calm down before her emotions clouded her judgment. "Inumuta, how much time it will take to reach their position?" Satsuki asked calmly.

"Under normal circumstances, it will take four hours." He answered, typing again on his laptop at incredible speed. "But I think I have an idea. If it works, we will be able to reach their location in just one hour. We will be able to leave in thirty minutes."

Satsuki nodded. "Contac Iori. I have some to ask him something." She said before turning to leave.

"May I ask you what?" Jakuzure asked curious.

"I think you deserve an upgrade." Satsuki answered mere seconds before crossing the door and leaving the room. 'I just hope he will make it in time.'


	30. Changed

After Iori upgraded their ultima uniforms, greatly increasing speed and power, the elite four went to meet Satsuki near the helipad. However, the whole trip was silent. They know better than teasing each other when Satsuki was angry or worried. And now, she was more than that. Actually, saying that she felt these two emotions were an understatement. She was utterly furious with Yosuke and scared to death for her sister. Her eyes continued to switch from a raging fury to a overly worried expression back and forth. The only thing connecting these two extremes was the common solution: Yosuke's defeat.

Sanageyama stared at her for a minute. He saw what was happening inside Satsuki's mind, but he didn't say a word: Satsuki needed some time to deal with her mood swings. She used to be the cold leader with a stone face. Even if some time has passed since Ragyo's death, she still was having troubles with letting her emotions flow outside. Troubles that seemed to disappear when it came for Ryuko.

He sighed, lowering his head. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Tilting his head a little, he looked towards his friends. Gamagoori was sitting with his arms crossed, eyes closed and a strong frown on his face. He seemed to be angry. Inumuta was typing something on his laptop as always, but this time he wasn't emitting any kind of sound. Jakuzure was leaning against Inumuta's side with her left arm wrapped around his right one. She was looking outside with a strange look on her face. Was she… Sad? Sanageyama shook his head a little. Sure, since Ragyo's death , the four of them got along well with Ryuko. They begun calling her with her first and last name and she did the same. After some time, they found her to be a very good friend. Of course, some small pranks were still played towards each other, but eventually everyone always ended up laughing, even the victim. Jakuzure was Ryuko's second closest person between the elite four. The first was Sanageyama itself.

Sanageyama lowered his head again, looking to his open palms. Since the beginning of their friendship, he and Ryuko sparred togheter regularly. Not because he wanted to be stronger. Not because she needed answers. They sparred because they both enjoyed fighting. Ryuko always managed to beat him, but even if they ended up covered by bruises and small cuts, they always smiled to each other, with Ryuko reaching out an hand to help him stand up again and with him accepting her help. Now, it was different. They had switched places. Now, she was the one laying on the ground. And now he was the one supposed to reach out his hand.

And he will do it. It will be a cold day in hell when he will let her down.

Clentching his fists, he let out another sigh. "Before the end of the day, I will bring you back. Trust me, Ryuko. I will." He thought.

"What are you thinking about, Sanageyama?" Gamagoori quietly asked, opening his eyes. He didn't want to sound loud, but Satsuki, Inumuta and Jakuzure heard him and turned to face Sanageyama, who still had his head lowered onward, hiding his face with his hair.

"Nothing really important." He answered smiling. After a small moment of silence, everyone was about to turn away, but a small chuckle from Sanageyama caught their attention. "We really changed our minds, didn't we?" He said. "If during the natural elections someone ever told me that I was going to become Ryuko's friend, I would have almost choked in my laughs before breaking a shinai on his back." Another small chuckle forced him to pause. "And now, I'm taking a fly to go and save her from someone who wants to bring back Ragyo. We developed a strong bond, didn't we?" He then rose his head, showing a grin on his face and a strong determination burning in his eyes. "Ryuko became a friend. She became our friend. I don't know if you share my feelings, but I grew fond of her in these last weeks. After all, she kicked my ass so many times that I lost count." His grin slowly faded away, leaving place to anger. "I have a debt to repay her about. Moreover, she is a friend of mine. I won't leave her behind. Not now. Not ever."

"Since when you began using you brain, Sanageyama?" Jakuzure asked with a smile.

"Exactly when Ryuko kicked my ass." He then paused. "And since when you stopped calling me monkey?"

"Right now… I understood that you grew up enough." She said with a small chuckle. "I know, none of you ever expected me to say this, but Sanageyama is right. Ryuko is our friend. And I must admit that I do not despise her anymore. Actually, I share your feelings. I grew fond of her too."

"Ryuko seriously changed us, did she?" Gamagoori stated. "Her stubbornness is equal to my resolve. I respect her for that."

"Resolve that faded away when you had to ask her friend out." Inumuta replied. "Come on, admit it: You respect her because she kicked your ass and because she helped you with Mako."

"That's none of your business!" Gamagoori shouted embarrassed.

"However…" Inumuta went on. "I understand what you mean…" He turned his face towards Jakuzure, smiling a little. "When she destroyed my laptop at the small party we threw for Ragyo's death, she was screaming that I needed to open my eyes. She was right. There were things that I was missing." Jakuzure smiled back, nudging a little against his shoulder.

Satsuki watched them in silence. Hearing what they said about their sister, she couldn't hold back a smile. They were right. Ryuko changed all of them. She did a lot for them. And now, it was their turn to do something for her. And sure as hell, they were going to do it.

"My friends…" She called out, catching their attention. "Thank you. For everything." She didn't need to say anything more. She didn't need to make a speech. Her friends already knew everything. These words were enough for them. They all smiled, determination burning in their eyes. Satsuki saw it. They were her elites. She was her leader. Ryuko was a one of them. She was a part of them. And Sanageyama said, nobody will be left behind. Satsuki's inner fight between those different emotions subsided. She was ready to fight.

They were ready to fight.

….

"Why are you letting them come?" Nui asked from her seat, kicking her legs back and forth. She still couldn't fully understand why she was forbidden to meet Ryuko and her kamui. She thought that maybe it mattered with Ragyo's resurrection, even if she couldn't see how it would have influenced Yosuke's plans, so she decided to listen to Yosuke. However, Satsuki and her elite four were nothing for their plans, but Yosuke forbidden her to fight them too.

"My dear Nui…" Yosuke smiled from his throne when the life fibers on the wall shifted position and changed colors to show Satsuki and her elites approaching the main gate and destroying it. "I have a very simple reason: I want to introduce them to our little surprise…" He then turned towards her. "Moreover, I need you at your best for the task at hands."

"I understand." Nui answered. Actually, she didn't understand at all, but she knew that Yosuke hated repeating himself. "When you will let them meet our small creation?" She asked with a small giggle. "I' pretty curious too."

"Soon… Pretty soon…" Yosuke then snapped his fingers and a strange panel came out from the ground, with some life fibers still connected to it, and hovered a few centimeters above his lap. "But first I need to change their plans a little: We don't want them to skip all the fun, do we?"

….

"Where do we go now?" Sanageyama asked with a grin. He run along his friends for a while, wondering on how the hell that tower seemed to completely ignore physical laws with a extremely long hallway inside a circular-based tower. Eventually, however, they reached a small room that divided in two more hallways. "Talk about good space usage." He thought, chuckling a little for his own joke.

Satsuki just ignored him, slowly approaching the left hallway. Her analytic mind was already working at full speed, wondering on what could be the best course of action. After a minute or so of silence, she turned towards her elite. "We need to split up." She hated this course of action. Even if she knew her friend could handle themselves in a fight, splitting up will mean reducing the overall strenght and their chance of succeeding. If she had another choice, Satsuki would gladly take it. But that wasn't the case. "Sanageyama, come with me. We will head left." As she said these words, she entered the hallway. "If we have the chance, we will regroup forward. Otherwise, we will meet outside. Remember this, I won't tolerate failure. We will all come back alive."

Her elites nodded. While Gamagoori, Jakuzure and Inumuta approached the right path, Sanageyama went to the left. However, he couldn't join Satsuki, as a strong force stopped him like if he tried to walk inside a wall. "What the hell?" He said. Placing a hand forward and the other on his nose, he tried to push away that invisible wall, but with no results. "Guys! Come back, we have a problem!" He shouted, unsheating his shinai and slashing it. Again, no results.

Satsuki was the first to notice it: Turning around, she saw that Sanageyama was struggling to push or destroy whatever was keeping him away from her. Humming in surprise, she tried to find a way to solve this problem.

Gamagoori and the others went back immediately. Once they saw Sanageyama slashing the air in front of him, they were about to scold him for wasting time. But when he explained what was going on, they understood that he wasn't kidding.

"It seems that Yosuke wants me to be alone." Satsuki said, stopping Sanageyama from further attempts. Easily going back inside the room, as the invisible force never existed, she tried to enter the right hallway, only to find herself blocked by the same force. "But why?" She asked herself. Sighing, she went back inside the left hallway. "This won't change our plans." She said. "Sanageyama, go with them. I can handle myself alone."

"But, lady Satsuki…" Sanageyama tried to complain, but was quickly silenced by Satsuki, who just rose an hand in front of him. There was a moment of silence, then, Sanageyama sighed, nodding to her request. "Alright. But let me tell you something, lady Satsuki: You know how much I'm loyal. You know that I would always follow your orders. But this time I will not come back to save your sorry ass, so don't even dare to let them kill or capture you. Got it?"

While the other elites were basically on the verge of scowling him and "Re-educate" him for his sudden and unexpected lack of respect, Satsuki smiled, surprising them. She knew that Sanageyama talked like this for a reason: 'You will punish my insolence when we will be home.' That was the message he sent.

"Got it." Satsuki answered. "But I'm sure I will be the one that won't come back to save someone's ass." She then turned towards the left path and begun walking away with a smile on her face. Jakuzure was right: Sanageyama truly grew up. He finally begun using his brain. Now, he could improve himself and became stronger, as he wished. Focusing back on the task at hands, she quickly sprinted down the hallway. Sure, Yosuke placed something to stop her, or at least slow her down, but she trusted her fighting skills. Ryuko was somewhere inside. And she was waiting for her.

"It wasn't time yet." Satsuki whispered. "We need to take them by surprise." She then smiled coldly. "After all, I want to check something first." After a small pause, in which she kept running in silence, she rolled her eyes frowning.

"Don't worry, you will have your fight… Junketsu…"


	31. Another enemy

**A.N. = Sorry for the late update, but as i said in the other story, i got some problems at writing th**e chapter. The more i thought about this chapter and that i needed to stop postponing and end this story and the more ideas i got to keep it going (damn you brain xD ). Moreover, i was think about a new story called "Kill la Kill: Earn Your Grades" and it's my first attempt for a college AU (because i found an interesting pic and the more i thought about it the more i came up with the idea of this story) and the first chapter has already been released. Please check it up** **and let me know what do you think with a small**** review. It something that take you almost 30 seconds but that gives me enough motivation to keep going.****

**Thanks for your support! Enough small talk, back to business!**

The hallway led in another circular room. Satsuki carefully stepped inside, making sure that there weren't traps. Yosuke already knew she was there and she had the feeling that saving her sister won't be an easy task. Scanning the area, she found a strange pillar in the middle, glowing with light each time the energy pulsated inside it. She also saw some chains, probably made by life fibers, hanging from the walls.

"It must be a sort of prison." She mumbled quietly. "But why would Yosuke…" Her question went interrupted by the sight of her sister laying on the ground on her back. "Ryuko!" She called out, dashing to her side. Crouching, she quickly checked for her pulse. She sighed in relief when she found it. It was weak, but steady. Holding her from her shoulders, she rose her sister's upper body. Her head was leaning on her chest and her breath was light and slow.

"Ryuko! Wake up!" She said shaking her lightly. "Come on! Wake up!"

Ryuko slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry, but she managed to understand that the girl holding her was her sister. "Ehy there…" Groaning a little, she tried to sit, but her head was spinning fast enough to hurt her.

"What happened?" Satsuki asked quietly, worried and relieved at the same time, while helping her to sit down. Ryuko took a few moments to ease the pain in her head with an hand before shaking her head lightly.

"I don't know…" She said. "I was here talking with Yosuke, then he released the chains and went away. I rushed towards Senketsu, then everything… Went… Black…" Looking around in panic, she quickly noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he? Where the fuck is he?" She asked standing up suddenly. Her head begun spinning faster, threatening her to make her fell on the ground, but she didn't care. "Senketsu? Senketsu!" She called out. But there was no answer.

"Calm down, Ryuko!" Satsuki said grabbing her left wrist before she could do anything stupid. "Look at me… Look at me!" She said with a worried expression.

"There's no time now! I have to find him!" Ryuko answered trying to free her wrist and closing her eyes both to bare the pain and in an attempt to use more strenght.

"Matoi! Calm down!" Satsuki shouted pulling her in a tight embrace. Ryuko's eyes widened, while she immediately froze in her arms, shaking a little. Satsuki never used her last name with that worried and fearful tone. If she had done it, then she was really scared as hell. "Please… Calm down… I can't lose you again…" She whispered.

That statement left Ryuko stunned. It not only meant that Satsuki wasn't sure about their victory, but it also meant that she cared too much about her. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her and sighed.

"I know… I know you want to save him…" Satsuki went on. "But please… Trust me… Let me help you… Please…"

"I'm sorry…" Ryuko whispered back. Satsuki was right. She needed to trust her. She wasn't alone anymore now. Satsuki was there for her. She needed to have more faith in her. Her days as a vagrant finished long time ago. "What should we do now?" She asked.

"May I suggest you to surrender?" A voice called out. Breaking from the embrace, Ryuko turned around and saw Yosuke standing near the same door he used to leave last time. He had his hands in his pockets and was smiling like if he was an old friend.

"You!" Ryuko shouted, but did not rushed forward. First of all, she just silently promised her sister to be careful. Then, she didn't have her scissor blades. Just when this thought crossed her mind, she felt something pocking her back. Turning around, she saw that Satsuki was handing her both her scissor blades.

"You are the best." Ryuko thanked with a smile, taking the hilts. Satsuki smiled back, nodding and unsheating her blades, which were the two part of Bakuzan. Facing him again, both of them took their fighting stances but did not rushed forward. They needed a plan and they needed it now.

"Calm yourselves, my dears." Yosuke said with a smile. "We will not fight today… Your opponent should arrive soon." And, as he finished the sentence, one of the walls nearby crushed inwards. Sanageyama flew inside, impacting against the pillar in the middle of the room, followed soon after by the other elite four. All of them were clad in their ultima uniforms and Sanageyama still had not activated his full power.

"What the hell?" Ryuko shouted. "Are you alright?" She asked, dashing o their side with Satsuki.

"Yeah, nothing broken." Sanageyama groaned. He had a lot of bruises and cuts on his body, but he looked fine.

"That bastard is strong…" Gamagoori said forcing himself on his knee. He was in the same conditions of Sanageyama, but he also had a cut on his forehead and the blood forced him to keep his right eye shut.

"Who knew that they got such a strong weapon?" Jakuzure replied standing up and approaching Inumuta. She was the less damaged, but she also had a few cuts which were bleeding.

"I'm sorry. My scanners are not able to analyze her moves somehow…" Inumuta mumbled nodding to Jakuzure, thanking her for the help. His right arm was hanging at his side and, once he stood up, he was holding his shoulder to prevent the blood from oozing too much.

"Who are you facing?" Satsuki asked helping Gamagoori.

"I don't know how to correctly define her…" Inumuta answered wincing a little for the pain.

"You don't know… What?" Ryuko said after making sure that Sanageyama could stand on his own.

"Just take a look over here, idiot!" Another voice called out. It was terribly familiar.

Ryuko's eyes widened, recognizing that voice. Slowly turning around, she saw where it came from. Standing on the wall, there was a girl. She wore a pair of jeans, ripped on her knees, a white t-shirt with short sleeves, a jeans jacket with the sleeves ripped away, showing her bare arms and the shoulder-length sleeves of the with t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers. What shocked Ryuko most, however, was the girl appearance: That girl was Ryuko. It was exactly like if she was looking at herself.

"What the fuck?" Ryuko shouted. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"She is not!" Nui said appearing near the fake Ryuko, with her hair covering the left part of her face. "Do you like her, Ryuko? I put all my love into creating her, as well as my hate." She giggled, tilting her head on the side. "She still need a name, but I can't call her Ryuko, otherwise there will be some misunderstandings…" She said pretending to be thoughtful. "Oh well, it won't be a problem for us, since she is made completely by life fibers! Ryuko, would you please kill that girl over there?" She said pointing towards the real Ryuko and handing her two scissor blades to her little creation.

"Consider it done! That fucker won't even know what hit her!" The fake Ryuko answered, taking the scissor blades which turned from purple to red in an instant and then jumped towards her target, ready to kill her. Ryuko managed to get in position before her sort-of-clone hit her, so she managed to stand on her feet, but the force of the impact was still strong enough to make her stumble a couple of meters backwards.

"Satsuki! Take care of the other and save Senketsu!" Ryuko shouted seeing that her sister was about to join the fight. "I can handle this bastard alone!"

"But…" Satsuki wanted to stop her, but she knew better than anyone that Ryuko wouldn't have listened. "Alright… But remember what I told you… I can't lose you again…" She then approached her elite four and, after checking that they were still willing to fight, she turned to face Yosuke and Nui. However, they were nowhere to be seen. Shaking away the bad feeling that was rising in her chest, Satsuki led her friends towards the other hallway in the room. With some luck, maybe they would have found Senketsu right away. However, Satsuki knew far well than relying on luck.

Once they left, the fake Ryuko smirked. "Good. Now nothing will fucking bug in. Prepare to die, bitch!" She said rushing forward. The real Ryuko stopped the attack, grunting a little for the effort, and counter-attacked with a double slash, but it went dodged.

"She is fast" She thought. "This will be a little harder than I thought." She lied to herself. If she didn't came up with a plan right now, she would have ended up being killed for sure. "Damn it… There must be a way to kill her…" She thought. However, her train of thoughts was interrupted by a cross slash. She rose her arms just in time to block it, but the sheer for of the attack cracked the ground around her. "This bitch is strong too. And that smirk of her is really getting on my nerves…" She then counter-attacked once again, but as before she missed the target, since the other girl just vanished in a blur of speed before kicking Ryuko in the back with enough force to send her fly for almost ten meters.

"What's the matter, bitch?" The fake Ryuko taunted. "I thought you were better than this! This is so plain boring… Can't do anything without your precious Senketsu, can you?" She then rested her right fake scissor blade on her shoulders. "What a shame that he won't survive the reviving process… I would have gladly show him your death…" Then, she burst into a mad laugh.

"Let me tell you two useful piece of information…" Ryuko said cursing Tsumugu for that way of speaking. "First: That bitch will never come back…" She then turned and the fake Ryuko saw a burning hate in her eyes. "And second: Now you really pissed me off!"

….

Satsuki and her elites kept running for a while. Eventually, they managed to reach another room, but this time it was quite different: It was huge, probably as wide as the school courtyard, and it was surrounded by a blue aura even if the life fiber composing it were red. There was a sort-of supercomputer encompassed inside a wall and Jakuzure had to hold back Inumuta, who was already drooling at the idea of the huge amount of data he could gather hacking it. And if Satsuki didn't allowed him to work his magic, he could still gather information by looking at it: It was completely different from any other computer, since it was composed by life fibers too… Maybe it was completely made up by them.

Gamagoori went towards the left part of the room, searching for Ryuko's kamui. Sanageyama followed him, whistling at the room before chuckling again, thinking that physical laws and good space usage pale in comparison of this room.

What caught Satsuki's attention, however, wasn't the supercomputer. It wasn't the width of the room, nor it was Gamagoori's voice when he shouted that he found something. She slowly headed towards the right part of the room. Her heels clicked on the floor with each step, sending a small echo through the whole room. Her eyes were fixed on a precise spot and were wide open. Her breath was almost fast, almost if she was hyperventilating, and her heart was pounding fast, increasing rate with every step she take. Ten feet away from her target, she stopped. In that moment, she was totally hyperventilating. She let out a scream, filled of anger and pain, while her facial features twisted into absolute rage. Her devas immediately dashed towards her and, when they arrived, they immediately stopped at her side, understanding the reason of her scream: In front of them, there was a strange capsule made of glass. A strange liquid filled it, keeping a person floating inside it.

Ragyo Kyruin.


	32. Death wish

**You don't know how hard it was for me to write this down ahahahah Hope you wil like it and leave a small review.**

When she heard the scream, Ryuko turned her head on the right immediately.

"Satsuki!" She called out loudly.

"Focus on the fight!" The fake one taunted. Slashing downwards, she managed to pull down Ryuko's blade and slammed her forehead against hers. Before she could slash again, however, Ryuko recovered quickly and parried the incoming strike. "Otherwise you are going to die, bitch!"

"In your dreams!" Ryuko shouted counter-attacking her. The sound of clashing blades kept echoing for a while and none of the two seemed to get the advantage. Ryuko knew, however, that on the long run she was going to lose: The more time passed and the more she worried about her sister. She needed to end the fight quickly. But she didn't know how. Everytime she tried to strike, the fake life fibers being just parried and counterattacked. When Nui said that she created her own Ryuko using the memories of the real one, she wasn't kidding.

Quickly jumping backwards to avoid another strike, Ryuko tried to recollect herself. She needed to kill her and she needed to do it as fast as she could.

"Ohi, Senketsu!" She thought. "Any idea?" She kept her eyes on the enemy, who was standing still in the middle of the room.

"No, I'm sorry…" Her inner-self answered. "But I have a strange feeling… There's something off about her behavior…"

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked with her thoughts.

"I still don't get it… But I want you to try something…" Then, Senketsu explained her his plan. It took him a couple of minutes to fully explain his mind, and in this time the fake Ryuko didn't move from the middle of the room.

"This is crazy!" Ryuko thought when Senketsu ended his speech. "I don't think it is going to work!"

"Just do it, Ryuko!" Senketsu answered back. "Look at her! She didn't move from that spot! This just validate my idea!"

"Hold on a moment!" Ryuko said with a grin that Senketsu knew too well. "I said it was crazy. I never said I won't do it!" And then she rushed towards her opponent screaming. The fake Ryuko smiled a little, rising her right blade. However, just a second before the two girls could kill each other, Ryuko took a quick step on her right and dashed forward, completely ignoring the fake one and brushing lightly against her left side.

Ryuko kept running forward, trying to reach the door that Satsuki and her elites took before, but right when she was about to cross it, the other girl appeared from nowhere and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying in the middle of the room again.

"Alright…" Ryuko thought. "I will give you credit, you were right… But couldn't you come up with a plan that did not involved me getting a kicked?" She then quickly stood up and readied herself from the incoming strike, but she saw that her enemy was standing still near the door.

"It just prove that I'm right, Ryuko… Think about it: Why she kicked you?" Senketsu asked.

"Because she's trying to kill me?"Ryuko answered with a question. She would have seen Senketsu roll his eyes if he still was an uniform.

"Let's try something different: Why she kicked you instead of slashing you?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Ryuko mentally shouted. "Just give me that goddamned answer!"

"Because she is holding back! That's it!" Senketsu answered sighing in her mind. The sudden realization struck Ryuko hard. That explained why sometimes she had the feeling that the fake Ryuko was slowing her attacks.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Think about…"

"JUST ANSWER ME!" Ryuko mentally shouted again.

"She was implanted with your memories, right?" Senketsu stated. "Then she must feel your own hate for Harime Nui. However she is under her control. She was ordered to kill you and she will. The only thing she can do is hold back. Nothing more." He explained.

"Then let's use this to our advantage!" Ryuko thought before rushing towards her opponent again. A few seconds before the two girls clashed their swords, however, she managed to see that behind the same smile that was once on her sister face when she was commanding telling her to fight for her answer, there was a small hint of sadness in her eyes.

….

"Lady Satsuki, please, stand up! Lady Satsuki!" Sanageyama pleaded. Satsuki was on her knees with her eyes closed, sitting on her toes, holding herself trying to stop trembling but with no results. Crouching near the girl, he placed an hand on her shoulder. Shaking her very lightly.

"Lady Satsuki, please, snap out of it!" He insisted. Satsuki reacted opening her eyes, but it was clear that she wasn't in a right state of mind, dragged into a turmoil of emotion caused by the sight of Kyruin Ragyo.

Jakuzure was unsure on what to do: She was Satsuki's closest friend so she felt like she had to do something. But in that case she didn't know what. She didn't want to make things worse than what they actually were, but she couldn't stand the sight of Satsuki deep into a mental breakdown. Crouching near the other side of the girl, she embraced her lightly. Luck or not, that was exactly what Satsuki needed. She wrapped her arms around Jakuzure's body, embracing her tightly, and trembling a little less.

"Come on, Satsuki… Calm down… We need you…" Jakuzure whispered quietly, slowly caressing the girl's back. "Relax… Like this…" She slowly inhaled and then exhaled. "In… Out…"

"Good job, Jakuzure…" Gamagoori said in a strangely calm tone when he saw his mistress slowly recovering. However, he stood a few feet away, keeping an eye on the surroundings in case something or someone wanted to attack them now.

Inumuta took out his pda and slowly approached the source of Satsuki's mental breakdown: The stasis chamber which kept Ragyo Kyruin body. It was filled by a strange red liquid. From the bottom, every then and there, some small bubbles emerged, reaching the top of the chamber and disappearing from the sight. He was curious about the liquid, however. Analyzing it with his pda, he got some interesting results. Seeing that, however, it wasn't the right time to talk about all ofthem, he set his pda on stand-by and placed it back into his pocket. Some of these data were useful for their current situation.

"Gamagoori!" He called out suddenly. "I think I may need your help!"

"Can't you see this is not the time?" He answered calmly. "What do you need?"

"I think I found a way to help Lady Satsuki…" Inumuta answered. He couldn't add another word that Gamagoori was already standing at his side, arms crossed and chin high. Jumping away, surprised by his friend, he quickly adjusted his glasses.

"Nonon…" He called out. "Can you please turn Lady Satsuki this way?" He asked.

Jakuzure thought about it for a moment, then nodded. Slowly placing her hand on Satsuki's chin, she gently moved the girl's head from her collarbones so that Satsuki could see Inumuta.

"Lady Satsuki…" He begun slowly. "I understand you are not in the right state of mind, but please, can you at least try to listen to me?" He asked, gaining a small nod as answer. "Good… As you can see, inside this stasis chamber there's Ragyo's body…" He resumed approaching said device. "However she is not complete… She still needs time and life fibers… There are a lot of things I discovered analyzing her body and the device itself, and I understood why she's still dormant… But for now, we have to do something more important than talking about data…"

Inumuta was facing the device when he said these words, so he couldn't see the others elite four's jaws crushing against the ground.

"Gamagoori, would you please destroy this device?" He asked without turning to face him. Gamagoori quickly shook his head, recovering from the shock of hearing Inumuta saying "no more talking about data" and grinned. "It will take one or two well aimed punches… Nothing more…" He said bringing back his right arm and preparing to strike. Right when the fist was about to hit the glass, and probably shatter it, a whip entangled itself with his wrist, stopping him a few centimeters away.

Moving his gaze towards the source of the whip, Gamagoori saw a creepy smile hidden in the shadows.

….

The force of the kick sent Ryuko sliding a few meters back, however she didn't lose her balance. Stabbing the ground with her left scissor blade, she slowly came to a stop. Breathing heavily, she tried to recover some strenght before attempting another attack against her clone. Even her opponent was holding back, she still was fighting to kill her. Sometimes Ryuko could dodge and counterattack easily. This when her clone seemed to overcome the bloodthirst Harime Nui instilled inside her. There were times however in which Ryuko could hardly fight back. In these moments she was lucky if she managed to block the sword and get hit by a kick or a punch.

"Get ready, she is not going to give you a small break." Senketsu whispered in her mind.

"Not that I was asking to rest!" She answered back with a grin. Adjusting her grip on the left scissor blade, Ryuko rushed forward, ready to end the fight at all costs. Slashing back and forth, always aiming a different part of her opponent's body, she forced her back step by step. It seemed that the fake Ryuko was overcoming the bloodthirst once again, but Ryuko knew that it wasn't true: If she really did, then she would have hit that goddamned Nui's creation at least once. Instead, she was blocking and dodging every strike, counter-attacking everytime she found an opening. Ryuko was doing her best, but it seemed that it wasn't enough.

"Ryuko…" Senketsu mentally called her during a small break in their fight. "Do you trust me?"

"Do you have any idea?" Ryuko asked surprised by the question.

"Yes… But you won't like it…"

"Bring it on then!" Ryuko grinned while rushing forward once again, sure that this was going to be the last attack. When her blades collided with her opponent's one, she begun feeling strange. She felt a burning sensation inside her chest. It was like a wild fire… But she felt warming up and… Protected…

"Sen… Senketsu?" She asked startled. "What are you doing?" Even if her body was reacting faster than before and her strength was increasing, she felt like she wasn't fighting at all… She felt like someone else was moving her own body.

"Can't… Lose… Concentration…" Senketsu whispered back in distress. Luckily, Ryuko quickly understood what he was trying to say and returned her focus back on the fight. She saw that she could influence her body movements even if she wasn't directly doing them: She could move them a little towads the left or the right, or even faster or slower. Sometimes it was easy to do so, sometimes she felt like fighting another presence. And everytime Senketsu had a different reaction: When she tried to fight back, Senketsu seemed to get a little more tired while helping and following the movement seemed to ease his efforts.

Ryuko understood immediately what was going on: They were fighting togheter on a new different level.

Smiling, Ryuko followed his lead in every strike, dodge and counter-attack he did. It didn't took long for them to overcome their enemy. Leaning on the left to dodge another strike, Ryuko saw an opening in her clone's stance. Quickly taking advantage of it, they swung her left blade towards the left, moving out of the way the enemy's weapons, and lunged forward with the right one, piercing Ryuko's clone through the sternum and dealing a fatal blow.

The battle was finished.

Ryuko's grin, however, disappeared when she saw her clone smiling to her. Falling on her knees with the blade still in her chest, she slowly and weakly rose an hand toward her.

"Thank.. You…" She whispered.

"What?" Ryuko thought, feeling Senketsu's control on her body fading away. "What the fuck is happening?" Everything was happening too fast for her to fully understand: Was her enemy seriously thanking her for being killed? Quikly crouching down to catch her clone before she could fall forward, her eyes widened in shock.

She was silently crying.

"I'm sorry…" Her clone said coughing up some blood. "For everything…"

"Ehy!" Ryuko called out. "What the hell do you mean? What the fuck is happening?" She asked angrily.

"Kill… That bitch…" She whispered back. "Promise me… You will…"

Saying that Ryuko was shocked was an understatement. She was so confused that her brain took a few seconds to understand what she was asking with pleading eyes.

"I will" She nodded.

"Thank you…" Her clone whispered again with a smile, slowly closing her eyes.

Ryuko watched the life fiber girl dying in her arms, before she dissolved into tiny life fibers. Even more confused than before about her, she was certain about one thing:

Harime Nui had to pay for everything.

Harmine Nui had to die.

**I wanted to update this yesterday, but Karma (read "Final Fantasy") got in the way ahahah  
There is a new chapter for the other stories too, check them please!**


	33. AN Nervous breakdown

**I'm sorry if i'm taking a lit of time to update, but as i already told you i prefer to update everything at the same time... Moreover, i got a nervous breakdown the whole week (which means from 0 to 3 hours of sleep each night) and i'm still trying to recover... As soon as i feel better, i will resume writing the chapters... Just for you to know, "Earn your grades" is ready, "A different story" is halfway and "Second Impact" is not even started.**

**Again, sorry for taking so much time.**


	34. Once and for all

**Parents are stressing me... University is stressing me... Still recovering from the nervous breakdown... Something else? Oh right!**

**DAMNED AUTHOR'S BLOCK!**

**First, for those of you who are interested, this is the link to my facebook profile**

** . .12**

**If you can't view or select it, don't worry, i wrote it in my profile too.**

**Second, i think i will change the three pics of my stories. And i want you to decide them! Draw them down and send them to me on facebook and tell me who you are and for what story you draw the pic! The best three will be used!**

**And third, if you want you can add a personal question and another one about the story! I will answer all personal question, but only the three winning pics will get an answer to the other question. All answers will be posted on both facebook and the next chapters!**

**Good luck and have fun!**

Ryuko rushed as fast as she could through the same huge door her sister and the others crossed. Again, against any physical law, there was a long dark hallway leading towards the next room. As much as she cursed against it, she was a little thankful: That long run gave her some time to think about her clone's death wish.

_Kill her… Promise me… You will…_

Even more confused as before, she shook away these thoughts. Now she had a more important matter at hand: Satsuki and her elite four were in danger and she had to help them. She sprinted forward, not sure about what she would have found once there. She didn't came up with a plan, but she didn't care: If she learned something from being a vagrant and from all the fighting she came through was that every plan she came up with never worked from the very first step.

Reaching the room, there were a few things that caught her attention: First was Ragyo's body calmly floating inside what she defined a "glass can". Second was the absence of Satsuki's elite four. Third, and most import, was Satsuki's body laying on the ground prone.

With her heart racing as hell and dread completely overcoming her mind, she acted on pure instincts: Rushing to her sister's side, she turned her body and lifted her torso, shaking her lightly by her shoulder.

"Satsuki!" She called out. "Satsuki! Wake up! Come on, wake up! You can't be dead!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to listen, Ryuko backhanded her cheek lightly. Keyword being lightly. Satsuki's head tilted on the side, turning a little her body too and almost slipping away from Ryuko's hand.

At the sudden impact, and consequent pain, Satsuki's eyes opened immediately. Shooting her arms upwards, she put a small fight with Ryuko, trying to free herself from what she saw as a loathing and menacing shadow.

"Satsuki!" Ryuko called out again, eyes watering due to the frightening thought of losing her beloved sister. Hugging her tightly, she tried to calm her down whispering slowly. When Satsuki's instincts died down and her brain kicked in again, she understood that the person embracing her was her sister. Slowly wrapping her arms around her, she let her tenseness and stiffness flew away from her body. Before she could realize and stop herself, then, she begun shaking and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong Sats? Tell me, please!" Ryuko asked with a whisper patting her back. The trembling figure of her sister between her arms was killing her. She wanted to calm her down, bring her back home, cuddle her, kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But they had a task at hand. Everything had to wait.

"I'm sorry…" Satsuki said, cutting off Ryuko's train of thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed lightly Ryuko's right arm, signaling that she was fine. "I let my emotions take over me… I'm sorry…"

Breaking away from the embrace, though with some sadness and regret, Ryuko smiled a little. "Out of shape, aren't we?" She said chuckling. A small chuckle to hid her emotions. But Satsuki saw through this. Bringing a hand on Ryuko's cheek, she smiled a little. Even in these dark hours, Ryuko could bring a small ray of light in her life.

"Come on now…" Satsuki whispered, lightly rubbing Ryuko's cheek with her thumb. "We have some friends to find and another one to save…" Ryuko smiled back, standing up and helping her sister to do the same. She was right and she knew it. Their friends needed them right now. Her cuddles could wait some more.

"So… Where are the others?" Ryuko asked, looking around. Her answer came immediately, since a beaten up Gamagoori crushed through a nearby wall. A long and deep trail was left from the point in which he collided with the ground to the two sisters feet. His uniform was already transformed and her body had several bruises and cuts.

Slowly opening his eyes and lifting her head a little, he saw that both Satsuki and Ryuko were fine. "Thank… God…" He whispered before felling unconscious while his uniform reverted back to its dormant state.

As much as the two girls were worried about him, a very familiar laugh came from the hole in the wall. Both turned immediately and what they saw sent a small chill down their backbones: Harime Nui was standing near the hole in the wall with the scarves of Inumuta and Jakuzure's uniforms, both unconscious, in her left hand, while in her right hand she was holding her scissor blade and Sanageyama's hair, who was struggling to free himself.

Laughing with her usual evilness in her voice, she threw the three members of the elite four at the two sisters feet. They were all covered by bruises and cuts, exactly like Gamagoori. Sanageyama's conditions were worse than the others, but he managed to stay conscious thanks to his uniform, which was transformed into its "Hollow Death" state.

"Lady… Satsuki…" He said, trying to stand up. She immediately went to his side, helping him on his feet. "That bitch… She is stronger than before…" He went on, grunting in pain.

"Sooo…" Nui begun, catching the full attention of Ryuko and Satsuki. "Who is going to be the next one?" She then begun walking towards them. Her usual childish attitude completely disappearing from her. "You know… Maybe last time you managed to defeat me… But this time…" She then tilted her head to the side, revealing both her eyes. "This time will be different!"

With an incredible quick dash, Nui rushed towards them. The two sister didn't have the time to think about what she said: With a mighty roundhouse kick, Nui sent both Sanageyama and Satsuki flying away, with the former trying to shield the latter from the impact with the ground. Then, Nui tried an uppercut towards Ryuko, who however managed to dodge it by mere inches. If it wasn't for her life fibers, Ryuko would have probably been hit.

Engaging her in a fight, the rebellious girl tried her best to keep up with Nui. However, everytime she attempted to strike her, Nui simply dodged or parried the attack. Ryuko felt a sense of déjà vù: it was exactly like the old times.

But this time, Nui wasn't going to play anymore.

Dodging another attack, Nui spun on her feet and struck Ryuko with the hilt of her sword, breaking her balance. Taking advantage of this, she tackled her on the ground before striking down. Ryuko quickly rolled on her side and the blade passed too much close to her neck.

"I told you…" Nui said, laying her sword on her shoulder. "You are not going to win this time."

Ryuko went on her knees, using her sword as a crutch to stand up again. Sure, Nui was stronger than ever. But she couldn't give up like this. She couldn't and she didn't want.

"How can I face Senketsu if I just give up?" She thought. "I must take her down… At all costs! Senketsu!"

"I'm here." Her inner self, who was Senketsu's last piece, answered. "What do you need?"

"I need you to forgive me…" Ryuko thought. She didn't have much time, Nui was already walking towards her once again.

"Forgive you?" Senketsu answered. "What are you going to do?"

"Something…" Her thought was interrupted by Nui, who resumed her assault. Trying to dodge or parry the attacks, Ryuko saw that she was too slow: every three or four strikes, Nui managed to hit her. May it be a small cut or a punch, Nui was slowly overpowering her.

"This is not going to end well…" Ryuko thought. "Senketsu… Please… Forgive me…"

"What…" Senketsu said. "What are you trying to…"

However, his voice was silenced once Ryuko managed to put some distance between her and Nui. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, her hair on the back of her head begun to stand up.

Another deep breath.

The red hair streak begun to glow wildly.

Another deep breath.

Her eyes snapped open. Her pupils contracted quickly.

A small growl begun growing from her throat.

Her vision slowly turned red.

Somewhere, in her mind, Senketsu was screaming. He was telling her to stop.

"I'm sorry Senketsu…" Ryuko thought back, fighting the tears in her eyes. "But I have to do it…"

Moving her sword to the side, she readied herself. "Harime Nui…" She called out lowly. "This is for Senketsu… For my sister… And for that clone who resembled me…" She then dashed forward, teeth becoming sharper and eyes turning red. The blood spilling from her cuts begun to boil.

"I WILL LET OUT ALL MY RAGE! BRACE YOURSELF BITCH!"

…..

Groaning for the pain, Satsuki lifted her body from the ground and stood on her knees. Bringing a hand to her head to ease the pain, she looked around, searching for Sanageyama.

He was laying down nearby, breathing slowly and painfully, but still conscious.

"Sanageyama…" Satsuki called out. "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah…" He answered lowly. "Just… Give me a second… Need to catch my breath…"

While his friend was recovering, Satsuki tried to examine the situation. They went through a wall and the rubbles were scattered around them. Nui was much more powerful than before, reducing their chances of succeeding, and three of her elite four were incapacitated. Moreover, Ryuko was fighting alone and she had no idea of how she was doing.

For what she know, Ryuko may be safe and sound, with Harime's body laying dead at her feet.

Or at least, she hoped so. She couldn't bring herself to think otherwise.

"Shit…" Sanageyama whispered. Satsuki turned to face him and she saw that he was bleeding from his forehead and from his left side. "This is a little painful…" He chuckled.

"If you wish to take a few moments to rest I can understand…" Satsuki said standing up. Since the Ragyo's defeat, she grew more caring about her friends, so she wasn't surprised at all when she found herself worried about his wounds.

"Nah… Don't worry…" Sanageyama answered standing up too. He was shaking a little, but a few seconds later he managed to get a grip on himself. "I can still fight… Besides, I made a promise…" With this, he began walking back from where they came.

"A promise?" Satsuki thought. Right when she was about to ask, a blood chilling scream echoed through the area.

And the girl scream was Ryuko.

"Dammit!" Sanageyama cursed, rushing forward, immediately followed by Satsuki.

"What happened?" Satsuki thought. "Did she… No, she is too stubborn to die, I know it very well… Then, what could…" Her mind stopped working when she found the source of the scream.

Ryuko and Nui were exchanging blows at incredible speed. They were so fast that the human eye could hardly catch up with them. Something however was off. Ryuko wasn't even caring about the wounds and the cuts that kept appearing on her skin.

And then the whole mess got even worse.

Nui struck forward, piercing the girl's stomach with her blade. But as soon as she tried to take back her sword, Ryuko cut her arms off. Then, she beheaded her with her left sword and pierced her heart with the right sword.

As Nui's body exploded into tiny floating life fibers, immediately absorbed into Ryuko's red hair streak, the young girl stood there unmoving. She seemed completely unfazed by the sword poking out from her stomach. With a quick movement, she removed it from her body and casted it aside.

When Ryuko laid her eyes on Satsuki, the older sister could think only one thing:

"Not again…"


	35. The last battle

**A.N. = I have no excuses... Sorry guys for taking two whole months, but life here has been so hard that I couldn't even write a word... To explain everything I will need a full chapter, so i will sum it up:  
1) No more university (personal reasons)****  
2) Serious problems with my father  
3) New girlfriend  
4) Lost my new girlfriend  
5) New jobs (just a couple of hours every day)  
6) Lost my new job  
This is all. I have to thank all of you because you still appreciate my stories even if sometimes I just disappear. Special thanks to all of you who favourite/followed me or my stories. It means that someone like my writing style. And special thanks to all of you who left a review. It really helps me improving.  
I would also like to thank a few of you. Those who, during these last two months, left a review on my stories:  
1) Opal, who left a review on "A different story"  
2) inkvader zim****, again on "A different story"  
3) True Guardian Angel, who left a review on "Earn your grades"  
4) ****joe, who left a review on "Second Impact"**  
**5) sarahdiamond, again on "Second Impact"  
I won't put the names of those who favourite/followed during March and April only because i don't know how to recover them. However, to thank you for your support, I will make a deal with you: leave a review in which you ask anything about me or my stories and i will answer all of you with an author's note in the next chapter.  
Again, thanks to all of you, readers. These three stories of mine are possible only because of you.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual and a little poor written than the others. I know and I'm sorry about that. The reasons are very simple: I can't stop thinking about the next chapter (I promise, it will be mind blowing) and I'm getting very close to the end (which means two chapters left to be written)**

"Ryuko?" Satsuki called out hesitantly. "Ryuko… Are you alright?" Slowly approaching her sister, she reached out with her right hand to caress her left cheek. Ryuko's eyes had turned red and were completely devoid of light, as if she was staring at space, completely lost in her thoughts.

"Ryuko… Please, answer me." Satsuki pleaded getting a little closer. Ryuko just tilted her head slowly, as if she couldn't understand who that person was or what she wanted from her. Taking some steps forward, Ryuko walked past her sister, who was shocked by this sudden behavior.

"Ryuko…" Satsuki insisted placing an hand on her sister's shoulder to stop her, but Ryuko just shrugged it off.

"Ryuko!" She called out again, positioning herself in front of her. The younger girl, however, begun growling like some sort of animal.

Losing her patient for a brief moment, Satsuki backhanded her lightly. She couldn't stand to see her beloved sister like this.

Ryuko's eyes widened a little. Even if words couldn't reach her, her mind could still understand the reason of such reaction. Slowly, her eyes returned to their original color. Red begun to melt away and turned blue once again.

"Ouch!" Ryuko complained holding her cheek a little. "Dammit, it hurts, eyebrows!"

Satsuki smiled lightly, embracing her sister. "Then don't scare me like this again…" She whispered back.

Ryuko smiled a little, returning her embrace. However, it wasn't the right time for this kind of moments, and they knew it very well. Breaking the embrace with a silent promise for more once everything ended, they checked their friends: nothing lethal, but they were in bad shape.

"I'm sorry, lady Satsuki…" Gamagoori whispered. "If only I was stronger…"

"You were strong enough my friend…" She interrupted him. "Please, take care of the others now."

Gamagoori nodded lightly. He disliked the idea of abandoning his lady, but she was right. He already did what he could. Standing up on treambling legs and steeling himself with his bare resolve, he took Inumuta and Jakuzure's bodies. With a final nod towards the two girls, he left the trio.

"Sanageyama…" Ryuko called out once Gamagoori wasn't in hear reach. "Follow him please. He won't admit it, but he has a deep wound on his right side. Help him, please."

"You saw it too, didn't you?" He chuckled. "Alright, I will do as you ask. But I will be back with the helicopter. Do not even think about dying you two." He said seriously. Once both girl nodded their response, he left and followed Gamagoori.

"What?" Ryuko asked seeing how her sister was looking at her.

"Nothing…" She said smiling again. "You just seem more aware of their health conditions, that's all."

"S… Shut up!" Ryuko shouted back embarrassed. "Come on, let's kick this bastard ass!"

Satsuki nodded. Leading the way, she reached the door on the other side of the room. It was the last one left unchecked and Satsuki was sure that both Senketsu and Yosuke were inside.

"Here we are, sis." Ryuko whispered. Finally, she could face the final battle and meet Senketsu again. How much she longed to meet him again. She was so close now. So close. She wasn't going to back away. She would have saved him at all costs.

"Are you ready, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Ryuko smiled, nodding a little.

"Let's go, sis." She said kicking the door open. There was a throne n the middle of that circular room. It was facing the wall opposite to the two sisters. On the right part, there was another container similar to the one containing Ragyo. This time, however, Senketsu was the one held inside in his human form. Ryuko was about to run up to him, but Satsuki stopped her placing her arm in front of her. She tilted her head towards the throne. Ryuko understood immediately what her sister meant and readied her scissor blades.

"So... You did it..." Yosuke said smiling. Standing up from his throne, he turned towards the two sisters.

"Very well then." he whispered, dismissing his throne with just a flick of his wrist and summoning his own blade. It was similar to Satsuki's bakuzan, but it was completely red.

"Let Senketsu go." Ryuko said slowly. She wasn't going to rush into a fight against such a powerful opponent, but it didn't meant she was going to have a happy chat with him.

"I'm afraid I can't, my dear. Even if everything composed by life fibers inside my tower is under my control, this is something I cannot allow. You see, Senketsu is quite precious for my plans."

Clentching her fist, Ryuko tried to remain calm. But after what she went through, she found it very hard to not dash forward to kill him.

Sure, she was aware that her wound was still healing. But she couldn't stand him anymore.

"Ryuko..." Satsuki whispered. "Leave him to me. Try to free Senketsu while I buy some time."

"Are you sure?" Ryuko asked back without moving her eyes from Yosuke. "He's quite strong, sis... I don't think you can handle him alone."

"You're right, I won't stand a chance against him." She replied. "But I need you to trust me." Reading her swords, she steeled herself for the fight. "Get ready."

"You leave me no choice then..." Yosuke sighed. "I wanted to end this without a bloodshed. But it seems it will not happen." Standing straight with his blade on his shoulder he rose his hand, inviting the two sisters to attack him.

Dashing forward together, the two sisters quickly reached him. Seeing Ryuko slashing at him, he rolled his eyes at her slowness. Dodging the attack with a swift movement, he counterattacked. His blade, however, was stopped by Satsuki's bakuzan and Ryuko lept on the right, dashing towards Senketsu.

"I'm your opponent, Yosuke!" Satsuki glared.

"It was a nice trick, Satsuki..." He smiled, holding Satsuki's pressure without problems. "But as long as I'm alive, none can free Senketsu from his prison." With that, he moved away Satsuki's bakuzan with just a flick of his wrist. Diving the hilt of his sword into Satsuki's stomach, he lept back and quickly reached Ryuko, stopping Her before she could even reach the glass.

"What the..." Ryuko begun surprised while slashing at him thanks to her fast reflexes. Easily defecting the attack, Yosuke kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards.

The two sisters, once recovered from these blows, stood up side by side and dashed forwards once again.

For a full twenty minutes, they kept attacking him, trying to force him away from Senketsu. But every time they tried to reach their friend, he just kicked them away, nullifying their efforts.

However, the more they fought and the faster Satsuki's mind prepared a plan to free Senketsu. Carefully approaching her sister without lowering her guard, she helped her standing up.

"Ryuko, listen..." She whispered. "I have an idea..." Mumbling her plan to her sister, she kept an eye on their enemy.

"This is crazy... Are you sure it will work?" Ryuko asked, afraid that Satsuki could get hurt, or worse die.

"It has to..." She answered back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah... Do not dare to get killed, otherwise I will seek your sorry ass in hell to kill you again." Ryuko answered smiling angrily.

"Here we go!" Satsuki shouted dashing towards Yosuke with her sister. Cross slashing upwards, Satsuki tried to behead him. Yosuke blocked the incoming attack easily, but Ryuko go rough time to jump hover him and attack from behind. Yosuke freed himself from the stalemate with Satsuki and deflected Ryuko's attack. Both sisters kept pressing him, trying to find an opening to successfully attack him, but Yosuke kept defending himself. Eventually, he managed to kick Ryuko away and, parrying Satsuki's strike, he caught her by her throat, lifting her a little.

"Did you seriously thought this was going to work?" He asked.

"You seriously are dumb like my mother..." Satsuki chuckled. "To fell in the same trick two times in a row..."

"Explain!" Yosuke asked angrily.

"I knew from the very beginning that we couldn't stand a chance..." She answered. "But maybe we could win if we bought enough time... I'm just a bait..." Satsuki laughed despite Yosuke's strong grasp.

When he understood what she meant, Yosuke's eyes widened. But it was too late.

A voice echoed in the room. It was filled by anger, sadness, happiness, relief... All the emotions of the human's heart. It was Ryuko's voice.

"LIFE FIBERS, SINCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!"


	36. AN I'm back More or less

Alright guys, I'm sorry that I went missing for so much time, but I needed a break because my stress-o-meter reached levels never seen before. Tomorrow i will go on holiday at Capo Verde. Those of you who are with me since last year and those who read my author's notes should remember that last year I went to Capo Verde too and when I returned I wrote chapters after chapters like a train. I ask you to have a little more patient and in seven days I promise you that you will have some new reading material.

For Second Impact, you will see the last two chapters, in which Ryuko quickly dispatch Yosuke.

For A Different Story, you will see Ryuko and Daniel getting closer while saboting Satsuki's plans.

For Earn Your Grades, you will see Jakuzure and Inumuta's contribute to Ryuko's life.

Last but not least, I will keep my promise: Answer your questions. Sadly, only Inkvader Zim asked something. I was hoping to get more questions, but it's still ok.

Inkvader Zim asked this about Earn Your Grades: Will Jakuzure be the music teacher?

Answer is simple: Jakuzure sadly will not be a music teacher... She is a student after all... Of course she will interact with Ryuko in a particular way because she will have a special role in this AU, something that will help Ryuko overcome some problems.


	37. The truth behind the veil AND Last wish

**Ok guys, i will be plain and clear. I'm sorry for not updting in so much time. I have no excuses and i won't make any. It's up to you to decide if i deserve forgiveness or not, just remember this: i had my own reasons/problems.**

**This was meant as two different chapters, but since it's been a very long time, i decided to put them together.**

**The other stories, "Kill la Kill: A different Story" and "Kill la Kill: Earn your grades" will be put on hold until i can find something strong enough to motivate me to keep writing. As of now i started working on a story (written in italian, sorry) which is a COMPLETELY ORIGINAL work. If anyone wants to read it let me know and i will consider about translating it if there are some requests. (My english improved A LOT, and i've been told i also improved my writing skills) **

**Just remember that, since it is written in italian, it will be a little troublesome to write new chapters AND translating everything, so it will take a huge amount of time. I will try to ask some friends of mine to help me however.**

**There is a small chance, also, that in a far future this new story of mine MAY become a manga, but if it is going to happen, it will be in a far future (maybe a year, maybe more, i don't know)**

**That said, let's start the two chapters.**

**The truth behind the veil**

Finally… At long last, we are finally reunited. How long has it been? A month, maybe? I don't know… Nor I care… I can feel Senketsu against my skin… I can feel him gently wrapping himself around me… I can feel his warm and comfortable fabric… He is my second skin… He is back… He is… He is… Sorry… I'm crying again… There are no words to describe my feelings… And my emotions… To be able to wear him again… And to be worn by him… I… I'm so happy… I just can't hold back anymore… I missed him so much… I missed his touch… His voice… I missed his jokes and our bickering… His advices… I missed everything of him… And finally we are together once again… I won't let anybody steal him again… He is part of me… Part of my past… And he will be part of my future… I don't care how much it will hurt… I don't care what I have to do… As long as I breath, I refuse to give up… I am Ryuko Matoi… Everyone told me that I'm a stubborn, hot-blooded, short-tempered troublemaker… If that's true, then I should, no, I will be able to save him… Even after all this time, our synchronization is perfect… Our hearts are linked and beat at the same time… I can feel our huge power flowing through my body and his fabric… We are no more two different being… We are a single creature now… And I don't want this to stop… Not now… Not ever…

…..

When the strong light caused by Ryuko's transformation subsided, Yosuke couldn't even understand what happened that a fast and powerful fist connected with his face, causing him to let go of Satsuki and fly away towards the other side of the room.

"Do not even dare to touch her…" Ryuko muttered lowly. Her transformation was complete and her desire for vengeance was on fire. Satsuki could only watch as Ryuko, cladded in Senketsu, dashed towards Yosuke, not giving him time to stand up at all. Even if she upgraded Junketsu, she still couldn't even think about reaching her sister's power level. Ryuko and Senketsu's synchronization was far beyond her reach. She stood up, smiling a little. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Her sister had such an impressive and strong bond with her kamui. Something that at the beginning she couldn't understand. But now, her eyes were open. However, it was too late. She had no way to reach her sister. She had no way to surpass her power. And her injuries were taking a tool on her. Now she could just stay put and let Ryuko finish the fight.

"Ryuko…" She whispered fighting back the tiredness and trying to stop her vision from going blurry. "Win this fight… Save Senketsu…"

…..

Ryuko… Finally I can hear your voice… Finally I can feel your warmth… Finally I can taste your blood once again… It's been a long time… I went through hell… I suffered an incredible amount of pain… Both physical and psychological… But I never abandoned hope… I always knew you were going to rescue me… I faced everything without giving up… I waited for you once… Now I waited for you again… All the time spent with you… All the good memories… These were my source of energy… These kept me from going insane… And now… If I have to say something about everything that happened… I will just say… It was worth everything… To be able to be with you again is the greatest reward I could ever desire… And finally I can fulfill my wish… To be worn by you… And to wear you… Once again … We are parts of each other… And I promise, I will never leave your side again… I will protect you with my life, no matter the costs… I did once and I will gladly do it again … Should I die again, I will find a way to come back… You are my Ryuko… I'm your kamui… Nothing will keep us apart again… Not now… Not ever…

…..

At the beginning, Yosuke seemed to keep up with Ryuko's speed and strength. But it was clear as day that he was having an hard time. More than once Ryuko managed to land a couple of blows, cutting his flesh or piercing his body. She got injured as well, but the fight kept going on nonetheless. Both fought for their desires and for what they believed. And none of them wanted to give up.

Clashing their swords, Ryuko and Yosuke created a massive shockwave, which radiated from them in a circular pattern. She smiled, confident in Senketu and her strength. At lightning speed, the two opponents begun exchange another round of blows, which eventually ended with Ryuko kicking Yosuke away.

Their battle was totally one-sided. Ryuko never gave him a minute to rest or to catch his breath. Slashing, kicking, headbutting and punching, she made clear of one thing: she wasn't going to forgive him. She wasn't going to let him alive. She wasn't going to leave without her revenge.

During their last exchange of blows, Ryuko managed to find an opening in his defenses. Quickly twisting away his sword with a rapid slash, she managed to leave his chest open. She struck with all her might and her left blade pierced his heart.

…..

I've never seen Ryuko like this. Not when we were battling each other back at Honnouji. Not when she fought Ragyo. Not even when she discovered for the first time that Nui killed dad. She's emitting an aura of pure rage. I can understand somehow her pain. Losing her closest friend. Finding out that he is alive. Not being able to save him immediately. Retreating right when she was so close to take him back. And now, managing to be reunited with him. Her emotions must be a turmoil inside her head. It had to be expected. But now I can't stop worrying about her. Her opponent is quite strong. A single mistake means death. I tremble at the thought of Ryuko getting injured. But it scares me even more the possibility that she will lose control. And yet, even if she's emanating such a pure anger, she keeps control of herself. Ryuko, you are incredible. I'm trusting you completely. I know you can win this. I can't shake of all my fears, but I won't stop you. You are a strong willed, hot-blooded troublemaker. But that's exactly what makes you stronger than anyone. I will stay by your side, Ryuko. I will stay for as long as you wish so. Because you are my sister. And because I love you.

…..

Although he had a blade piercing his heart, Yosuke smiled. Ryuko was taken aback by this and quickly prepared for a counterattack. However, Yosuke just dropped his arms to his side. Taking out her sword, Ryuko took some steps backwards, trying to figure out what Yosuke was planning. He just stood there for a moment, smiling, before falling to his knees.

"I should have known..." He said. "You were way stronger, Matoi... Ironic, isn't it? Even thought all I did was to fulfill my oath... Even thought my real intentions meant no harm... I was bounded to fail... I knew this from the beginning... And yet I tried..." He went on laughing.

"Your real intentions... What do you mean? What is this oath you are talking about?" Ryuko asked. Her answer, however, never came, since the whole tower begun to shake and tremble, while the ceiling itself begun to crumble to the ground.

"Ryuko, we need to get out of here!" Satsuki shouted, but some parts of the ceiling fell right in front of her, stopping her in place. Making sure she didn't got injured, Satsuki opened the communicator in her ear. "I need a back-up! Ryuko is blocked with Yosuke!"

On the other side of the rubbles, Ryuko was staring at Yosuke with wide eyes. His final revelation, his true intentions left her completely speechless. Her scissor blades were on the floor. Senketsu already de-activated himself, feeling no need to fight anymore.

"No…" She whispered. "It can't be… It's impossible!" Shaking a fist in front of her face, Ryuko tried to put on a strong face, hoping that Yosuke couldn't see her body trembling in fear. "You've better tell me the truth, or else…"

"Or else what?" Yosuke interrupted with a smile. "I'm already almost dead here. And I told you the truth, there's no need to do otherwise. It's very hard, almost impossible, I will give you that, but there still was a small chance…"

Yosuke was right and Ryuko knew that. Still, it was very hard for her to really believe that. It was something you have to check with your own eyes.

"Ryuko…" Senketsu said suddenly. "I'm feeling… Weird…"

"Yeah, me too… I can't trust him after everything has done to us… Maybe…" She answered.

"That's not what I mean…" He interrupted her with a strange voice. What was that? That thing Ryuko detected… Was it pain?

"Senketsu?" She called out, but when he just screamed in pain she panicked. "Senketsu! SENKETSU!"

"It seems my time as come…" Yosuke said with a smile. "It's a pity, Ryuko… You deserved a reward for you efforts… But it seems that fate was already decided to be harsh for you…" With these words, he let himself fell backwards. The tower trembled once again and other rubbles fell around him. "Be strong Ryuko… The darker the moments in your life, the brighter the people around you will be…" Closing his eyes, Yosuke drew his last breath and disappeared in a cloud of life fibers.

Another strong scream from Senketsu brought Ryuko back to reality. The tower was falling apart and Senketsu was screaming in pain. She had to do something… Anything…

"Think Ryuko, think… There must be something you can do…" She thought. Suddenly, something Yosuke told her flashed in her mind, his words loud and clear.

_Everything inside my tower is under my control._

She had to leave the tower immediately. Ryuko immediately dashed in front of the rubbles blocking her way to Satsuki and to the exit, trying to move them away with her hands. Her enchanted strenght made it possible, but not easy. For each rubble she moved, however, she felt Senketsu becoming more and more distant.

"Come on Senketsu, hang in there!" She said trying to keep him awake. "We can do it! We just have to leave this place! Don't leave me again Senketsu, hang in there!" She stopped to check on him for a second and he was still there… But he was cold…

A small part of those rubbles on her right exploded towards the inside. Satsuki and her elite four finally managed to join her in the room, but there was very little they could do now that Yosuke was dead.

"Sis! We need to get out from here now! Senketsu is about to die again!" Ryuko screamed immediately, nobody made a move. They all just stood there. Gamagoori moved his eyes away. Inumuta readjusted his glasses keeping his head down. Sanageyama closed his eyes. Jakuzure covered her mouth with her right hand. Satsuki slowly mad her way towards her sister, reaching out for her with both hands.

Ryuko was about to ask their help again when she understood their reactions. The realization came like a lighting and she lowered her eyes. She was wearing her previous outfit…

And she was in the middle of a small cloud of life fibers.

…..

I should have know… My task wasn't an easy one… But what really made it impossible… That was you, Ryuko… You and your friends… You already gave her another chance… I saw it… I wanted to realize you dream… To give you a family… We could all live togheter… Me… You… Satsuki and your friends… And Ragyo… The process of restoration wasn't impossible… Senketsu would have survived… But it seems you can't just forgive her for what she did… I wanted you to meet your real mother… To see her for what she was before she became what you saw… But I failed…

I should have know… But it's too late now… Go forth Ryuko, and be strong… You have a new, better family now… And for me, I can finally meet my friend again… I can meet Ragyo again… I can meet that pure hearted child once again…

I can meet my love... And I will never leave her side again.

**Last wish**

Three days have passed since Yosuke's defeat. Ryuko was now sitting on the roof of the Mankanshouku's place, smoking a cigarette. Blowing out a full draw, she recalled the events that took place right after Senketsu's second death. Gamagoori and Satsuki had to take her away by force. Inumuta and Jakuzure cleared the place by any possible trace of life fibers. Sanageyama… Well… She didn't exactly know what he did. While her sister was dragging her away, she saw Sanageyama standing there for a moment, with a sad light in his eyes. Everything went blurry for a moment and right when she closed her eyes she lost consciousness.

She woke up a couple of hours later in her bed at the mansion she shared with her sister. Satsuki was there with her, but her elite four were missing.

As well as Senketsu.

Ryuko smiled sadly, throwing away the cigarette and lighting up another one. Yosuke's last words still echoed in her mind. Fate was cruel with her. She managed to save her friend. But in the end, she lost him again. She had won the battle. But she had lost the war.

_Be strong Ryuko… The darker the moments in your life, the brighter the people around you will be._

Once again, Yosuke was right. Her sister… Her friends… They tried really hard for her… They went through all the trouble of fighting and risking their life for her. She just couldn't let herself go and sulk in her sorrow. She had to be strong. Her last wish had been granted: she managed to wear Senketsu again. She managed to fight with him one last time. Sure, she wanted him to be with her forever.

But she couldn't have everything she wished for.

Once she finished that cigarette too, she decided that that was enough. She would have shared these feelings and these thoughts with the others. Jumping down the roof, she approached the front door. She could already hear all her friends inside talking, teasing each other like always, laughing and rambling about incoherent stuff.

Ryuko smiled. At least now, she had found friends… And a family…

Satsuki, Mako, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Jakuzure, Gamagoori and Iori… It was time to join them.

Opening the door, she was immediately blew away by a Mako Mankanshouku in full rocket mode. Ryuko could have handled the impact pretty well, but she let herself fell backwards, laughing at her friend enthusiasm.

"Come on Ryuko!" Mako said. "Come inside, don't be sad! It's your birthday party!" Mako immediately stood up and, with a strenght that nobody thought she was capable of, she lifted Ryuko over her head and run inside. "There are friends! And family! And croquettes! And drinks! And snacks! And croquettes! And a cake! And croquettes! And presents! And croquettes! And guess what? CROQUETTES!" She listed with a speed of five words per second.

Ryuko could just laugh at Mako's cheerful manners, letting herself be dragged at the party. Once there, she was greeted by cheers and laughs, while Mako took her on a tour around the room before placing her on a chair in the middle of everyone. She was surprised when she saw them in casual clothes and not with usual attire, but she wasn't going to question them.

"Let's bring the cake!" She said throwing her hands to the sky. Ryuko thought she was going for one of her endless ramblings, but the usual, weird, spotlight and the even weirder 'HALLELUJA' never came. Instead, she just disappeared in a cloud with her own shape just to reappear on the other side of the chair with a cake.

"Happy birthday Ryuko!" She said, scaring the poor rebel out. Everyone laughed at her reaction, since she almost fell from the chair, but joined Mako in a chorus of 'Happy birthday!' for her.

Ryuko was feeling slightly embarrassed for such amount of attention, but kept smiling all the way, until the song ended.

"Make a wish!" Everyone said and Ryuko didn't need to think twice before blowing the candles out. While everyone applauded her, Mako threw her arms around Ryuko's neck. "What did you wished for?" She asked with a smile.

"Come on, Mako! It won't become true if she says it now!" Satsuki said, holding her laughs in front of a really embarrassed Ryuko. "After all, look at her face! She's bright red! I don't think it's something she can say in public!"

Even if it was her first attempt of humor, It was still enough to make everyone laugh. Ryuko, however, quickly recovered and, with a glint of evilness and playfulness in her eyes and in her smile, she freed herself from Mako's grasp. "It's alright. I can tell you, even because it will fulfill now."

"Yay! Thank you Ryuko! So, what did you wished for?" She asked again with puppy eyes. Ryuko smiled even wider. "I will show you." She said, standing up and approaching the cake. Silently, she cut a small piece, placing it on a plate, and then went in front of her sister.

"I wished to feed my sister a piece of cake!" She said boldly. "But she has to behave like her old self back at Honnouji!"

"Yay! Sisters feeding time!" Mako said loudly pumping her fist in the air. "SA-TSU-KI! SA-TSU-KI! SA-TSU-KI!" She cheered keeping the rhythm with her hands. At first, the elite four were speechless at the request, but soon joined Mako in her cheering.

Satsuki smiled, raising an hand, at which everyone went silent. "I will allow this pig in human clothing to feed me this time! I'm not afraid of such a low scum!" She said with her usual light behind her. Another chorus of laughs rose in the air and it only doubled when Ryuko faked a bow. "Everything for the mighty student council president!" She said. Taking a small piece of cake with the fork she slowly approached Satsuki's face, keeping the plate under said fork to prevent the food from falling to the ground. Once she was close enough and Satsuki had opened her mouth a little, she smiled. A smile which clearly said "You fell into my trap!"

With a quick movement, she replaced the fork with the plate and Satsuki found herself with cake all over her cheeks, chin and nose.

Gamagoori and Sanageyama, who at the moment were trying to see who of them was the fastest drinker, added insult to injury, spraying their drinks on her since they couldn't hold back their laughs. Everyone's laughs went even wilder at that and Satsuki herself couldn't hold back a smile.

"Matoi Ryuko…" She said when the laughs subsided due to her raising her hand once again. "You are immediately requested to clean your student council president's face." She said still smiling. Ryuko, who was still laughing, but lesser than before, quickly took a couple of handkerchiefs and got closer to her sister. Satsuki, however, took her sister's wrist in hand and stopped her.

"You can do it well…" Satsuki said aloud before getting closer to Ryuko's ear. "Or you can do it fun…" She whispered. With that words, Ryuko immediately dropped the handkerchiefs and kissed her. A chorus of cheers immediately rose from the others, who begun applauding the couple for their love.

Satisfied by the kiss, Satsuki broke away and took the handkerchiefs Ryuko dropped to clean herself and her sister. "Not bad… The cake is good, but the kisser is even better…" She said once done. Again, Ryuko blushed a little, but quickly recovered. "Well, it's not like the kissed can't handle herself, you know?"

"Maybe later the kissed will become the kisser…" Satsuki countered. "But for now… Let's go with the presents!"

Again, Mako disappeared in a cloud, just to reappear with a huge amount of presents in her arms, while Ryuko found herself sitting on the chair once again. She didn't have the time to ask how could she be sitting if just a second before she was in front of Satsuki, that Mako already gave her the first gift.

"From Inumuta." Ryuko read loud. Opening the small package, she found a small silver cube. It was light gray and it didn't weight much.

"I thought of something that could be useful, so I hacked into the military servers and easily recovered what I needed to create this. Then I programmed it to function only with your voice. It is composed by nanomachines which will change the shape of the item to satisfy your request, may it be a jewel or an item. Try with bracelet." Inumuta explained.

Curious, Ryuko did as she was told and the cube quickly changed into a thin beautiful silver bracelet which laced around her wrist.

"Now try pendant." Inumuta suggested.

Once again, at Ryuko's command, the nanomachines changed into a pendant with a thin chain and the letters 'RM' written in a beautiful, elegant style.

"I'm not that much into jewelry…" Ryuko said smiling. "But I love it. Thanks Inumuta."

"My pleasure." He answered.

"Now is Nonon's turn!" Mako cheered. It was a big package which made a poor job in hiding what was inside there. Ryuko immediately ripped apart the pack, finding a guitar inside.

"Maybe I can teach you some music…" Jakuzure said. "Happy birthday Ryuko!"

"Next one is from Gamagoori!" Mako said bringing the gift. "The letter says that you need to understand the meaning instead of just looking at the appearance."

Wondering what these words meant, Ryuko opened the package to find a small rule book in the inside. Opening it, Ryuko smiled. On every page, the words 'just be yourself, Ryuko' were written and repeated a couple of time.

"It means that we accept you the way you are, Ryuko…" Gamagoori explained. "You are one of us, and you will always be!"

"Thanks Ira! I really appreciate this!" Ryuko replied.

"Next one is mine!" Mako said, giving Ryuko her gift. Once opened, Ryuko couldn't help but embrace that coconut head. It was a picture of her, Mako and her family, all togheter in front of their old house. It was kind of nostalgic.

Once Ryuko thanked her, Mako took Satsuki's gift, which was way smaller. Ryuko was surprised when she found two pairs of keys inside it.

"I know you like both motorcycles and cars. I bought one of each. Don't worry, they are both fast and… How do you say? Freaking awesome…" Satsuki explained imitating her sister's voice. Ryuko was about to rush to the outside to see both veichle that Sanageyama stopped her.

"I think there's something else…" He said, giving her a small package. The letter said 'from Sanageyama and Iori'.

Ryuko quickly opened it. What found inside was a black sailor uniform exactly like Senketsu. Taking it out of the package, Ryuko saw that there were no differences. His closed eye. His scarf. His skirt. It was perfect.

"Now he will always be with you Ryuko. Happy birthday." Sanageyama said with a smile.

"Thank you, Uzu…" Ryuko said with a sad smile. "I really appreciate it… You really tried a lot to help me save Senketsu… You even risked your life… But I understood one thing… He already was with me… He was here… In my heart… I'm really grateful tough. Even if he… I managed to wear him one last time… I managed to fight with him one last battle… I think that that was everything I needed to move on…"

Sanageyama, smiling, nodded and took back the package. "So… Does this mean you are not going to wear this?" He asked.

Ryuko smiled. "Maybe another time." She said with a small laugh. Turning around, she saw Satsuki nodding to her with open arms, so she embraced her.

"Well you heard her bro…" Ryuko heard Sanageyama talking. "She said no."

"What a pity… After all we did to surprise her…"

"It's not like that Iori…" Ryuko replied without breaking the embrace. "I just think that even if I mourn his demise, I have to move on…"

"I didn't say a word, Ryuko." Iori said with a smile.

"Then who was that?" She asked with a frown but still not breaking the embrace, basking in her sister's warmth.

"Guess who…" The voice called out again.

Speechless and with wide eyes, Ryuko turned around. Sanageyama had a wide smile on his face. Ryuko took a step forward and, with trembling fingers, she took the sailor uniform in her hands. She carefully looked at it, hoping for a sign that what she heard wasn't just in her mind. Fixing her eyes on the scarf, she patiently waited for it to react.

And it did. That single eye slowly opened up.

"Senketsu?" She called weakly, as if a louder voice could break that dream.

"Hi Ryuko…" He answered. "I still don't understand the meaning of throwing a party when someone get one year closer to his death… But… Happy birthday, my friend."

That was definitely Senketsu.

With a rapid movement, Ryuko tightly embraced him. So many emotions were flowing from her heart that she could talk. She just embraced him, crying, while everyone else, aside from Sanageyama and Iori, were looking at her with their jaws on the floor.

"Sanageyama… How?" Satsuki asked in shock while putting an arm on her sister's shoulder's and bringing her close.

"I'm not really sure…" Sanageyama said. "I just wished to be fast enough to catch all the threads before they disappeared… And it happened…"

"Mmmh… I think I understand…" Inumuta interrupted him. "Basically you rerouted the power of your blade regalia to boost your speed beyond its limits… Quite clever Sanageyama…"

"Thanks Houka!" Sanageyama replied with a grin. "Moreover, Iori modified Senketsu a little: Now we can all hear what he said! Show them bro!"

"Of course, Sanageyama!" Senketsu retorted. Iori added a bit of everyone's DNA in me. Communication won't be a problem anymore."

"I… See…" Satsuki answered confused by the huge amount of events that were happening and developing in front of her. "It's a pleasure to finally be able to hear your voice, Senketsu."

"The pleasure is mine, Satsuki." He responded.

Ryuko, who finally managed to recompose herself, whipped away her tears and whispered something to Satsuki. When she nodded her approval, Ryuko smiled and spun around to face his friend.

"Sanageyama… I would like to thank you for this…" She said and, standing on the tips of her feet, she gently kissed his cheek. Sanageyama turned fifty shades of red in just a couple of seconds, causing everyone else to laugh once again. "I hope you are ready, Sanageyama! I promised you a fight, didn't I?" Ryuko challenged him.

Sanageyama laughed. However it was a sad laugh. "I think we won't be able to fight full out anymore, my friend…" He said.

"What?" Ryuko asked confused. "Are you afraid of me? And I thought that the great Uzu Sanageyama was always up for a fight!" She teased.

Shaking his head, Sanageyama just smiled. "Iori… Would you please… ?"

Taking a step forward, Iori adjusted his glasses and his mask before talking. "Ryuko… What Uzu did to recover all the threads… Well… It took a toll on his body… Something I warned him about…" He stopped, clearing his throat a little. "Ryuko… Uzu.. Won't be able… To wear ultima uniforms… Ever again…" He said clenching his fists.

Ryuko's eyes widened. Sanageyama sacrificed that much for her. How could she repay him for what he did?

"Just promise me one thing…" Sanageyama said reading her mind. "Become even stronger… Stronger than ever… Both you and Senketsu… Soon or later Iori will find a way to make me able to wear ultima uniforms again… And I want you and Senketsu to fight me again… Is this a promise?" He asked.

With a bright smile, Ryuko nodded. Turning around, she quickly undressed and put on Senketsu. The feeling of his fabric against her skin… Ryuko remembered their first meeting… The time spent battling at Honnouji… The time spent crying and mourning his death… Everything seemed so distant now.

"Are you ready Senketsu?" She asked quickly dashing outside the house with everyone following back.

"I'm always ready!" He answered back, while Ryuko's blood and adrenaline were already flowing through his fabric.

"LIFE FIBER, SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!" She screamed mere seconds before jumping to the sky. "SENKETSU GALE!" She added immediately after, flying away for a good old flight. Looking down, Ryuko could see all her friends waving at her. Satsuki, instead, smiled. That was the first time Ryuko saw such a beautiful smile on her sister's face.

She didn't have anything… Then she found friends… Family… Love…

"Are you happy, Ryuko?" Senketsu asked suddenly.

"Of course I am!" Ryuko answered smiling.

"I think you are…" He chuckled. "But I also think you should lose a couple of centimeters on your waist!" He said bursting into laugh.

"SENKETSU!" Ryuko called out and the sound of their joined laughs echoed in the silence of the night.

They were together once again.

And that was the best thing Ryuko could wish for.

_Alright. Here I am. Blowing the candles of this cake. Need to think a wish. Alright, got it. I wish to form a nice family with my sister. A family in which all my friends are accepted. And in which everyone can have a good time. I wish to laugh again with anyone._

_And I wish that, one day, I will be able to see him again.  
_


End file.
